


Pèlerinage en Atlantis

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, threesome masculin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Basile a quarante deux ans et pas beaucoup d'espoir en l'avenir. Il a pourtant tout pour avancer la tête haute mais voilà, son compagnon l'a quitté il y a quelques années et il n'arrive pas à surmonter cet échec. Loïs est là, dans sa tête. Perpétuellement. Poussé par des amis, il décide de séjourner à Ibiza, là où ils passaient leurs vacances ensemble. Soigner le mal par le mal.





	1. Souvenance

 

 

Ibiza... Je n'y étais pas revenu depuis toi. Tout est bouleversé. Je ne reconnais rien. Les restos, les boîtes où nous sortions n'existent plus. Même la plage me semble autre. Il n'y a rien pour me parler de toi. C'est peut-être mieux. Je te guette si souvent dans mes rencontres d'un soir. Ces années passées loin de toi ont à peine flouté ton image. Quelle idée de traîner derrière moi ces vieux souvenirs que ravive cet endroit tout étranger qu'il me soit devenu. Ils me collent aux basques telle de la glu de bonne qualité.

Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Il a fallu qu'Aude et Jonathan insistent jusqu'à ma complète défaite. Je les cherche des yeux. Main dans la main, ils flânent, je suppose qu'ils prennent des repères : la terrasse qui les accueillera demain, le marchand qui leur vendra des glaces italiennes à prix exorbitant, le petit traiteur qui fait des tapas traditionnels qu'ils dégusteront sur la plage ainsi que nous le faisions. Le mal par le mal, ont-ils dit en m'incitant à partir.

J'en assez de ta présence, Loïs. Rends-moi ma vie. Déjà à Paris, je crains de te croiser au détour d'une ruelle du Marais, lors d'une exposition de peinture, dans un de ces restaurants à la mode que tu aimes tant, un de ces club selects où tu t'affiches sûrement avec ton dernier amant. Je le crains et, à la fois, je le souhaite. As-tu vieilli autant que moi ? Te trouverais-je encore séduisant en rond de cuir bedonnant ? J'ai bien peur que oui. Je suis persuadé que tu fréquentes institut de beauté, solarium et salle de sport. Cette satisfaction de te voir diminué, de te voir moche sans moi, je ne l'aurai jamais.

Tu désirais que je change. Que je sois tel que tu me voyais. Je n'étais que moi. Ainsi que toi. A chaque dispute, chaque break nécessaire comme tu disais, break pendant lequel tu ne te privais d'aucune aventure, tu me serinais cette ancienne chanson des Scorpions que tu aimais, Still Loving you. Et tu recommençais pourtant de la même manière.

  
_"Si nous refaisions encore_  
_Tout le chemin depuis le début_  
_J'essaierai de changer_  
_Les choses qui ont tué notre amour_  
_Oui, j'ai froissé ta fierté et je sais_  
_Par quoi tu es passé_  
_Tu devrais me donner une chance_  
_Ça ne peut pas être la fin"_

  
On ne change pas Loïs. On se déguise. M'as-tu aimé ? Ou seulement l'image que tu voulais créer. J'en ai marre de larmoyer. Cela ne me ressemble pas. Depuis cinq ans, j'ai vécu. Même sans toi. Même avec ton exigeant souvenir.

Aude et Jo m'entraînent. Située dans le parc naturel de Ses Salines, Es Cavallet est une plage superbe que viennent lécher des vagues turquoise. Location d'un large lit solaire pour deux sous un immense parasol. Pas de problème, j'aurai de l'espace. Serviette de bain, maillot, crème bronzante. La panoplie du parfait touriste. Je jette un coup d’œil autour de moi. Des vieux beaux qui s'exposent, des jeunes des deux sexes qui s'envisagent. Je me dévêts sans plus de manières et enfile mon boxer de bain. Ce n'est pas un lieu familial. Plage gay friendly, en partie nudiste, elle nous convient. Je sors de mon sac un nouveau roman que j'ai acheté en prévision. Aude me fait des gros yeux. Je souris afin de la tranquilliser. Accorde-moi du temps, mon amie.

Mon regard se perd vers l'horizon. En cette fin d'après-midi, une agréable brise tempère la chaleur excessive. Je clos les paupières et sa caresse presque sensuelle m'envahit. Nous sommes ici depuis une semaine, le stress parisien s'est éloigné et l'atmosphère légère des vacances laisse sur mon corps, en mon esprit, une impression de bien-être. Oui. Je suis bien.

—  Nous allons dîner au restaurant El Chiringuito, ce soir ? questionne Jo.  
—  Comme tous les autres, répond Aude.  
Je soupire. Avec eux, je deviens paresseux. Nous avons vu peu de choses d'Ibiza, avons mangé chaque jour au même endroit, ne sommes pas sortis. Je découvre un côté routinier chez mes amis que je ne soupçonnais pas.  
—  On pourrait faire de la plongée demain ?  
C'est venu tout seul. Ils me fixent étonnés. On ne va pas passer les vacances entières à jouer les crêpes sur la sable. Les deux côtés sont bruns, c'est bon.  
—  Réellement ?  
J'ai le sentiment d'avoir proposé à Aude un tour sur l'échafaud.  
—  Ce sont des mini-croisières, avec repas à bord et deux descentes en des spots différents. Tu n'es pas obligée de plonger.  
—  Pourquoi pas.  
Je sens qu'elle fait un effort. Jo reste muré en un silence farouche. Mon idée fait un flop. Je m'entête.  
—  Je peux y aller seul si vous ne le désirez pas.  
—  Non. Tu as raison. Ça nous fera du bien, répond Aude. Mais je pense que je me contenterai de profiter de la vue.  
Chère Aude. Je l'ai rencontrée un peu après notre séparation. Elle n'a connu Loïs qu'à travers mes récits empreints de rancœur. Je crois qu'elle le déteste plus que moi.  
—  Il y aura peut-être un beau capitaine à la barre, me taquine-t-elle.  
—  Sur le prospectus que j'ai pris sur le présentoir de l'hôtel, il a largement la soixantaine.  
Elle m'adresse une grimace. Je souris et reporte mon regard vers le large. Dans ma ligne de mire, une superbe silhouette sort de l'eau et revient vers nous. Un corps grand, mince et bronzé, des cheveux très blonds, très courts. Pour la teinte du regard, il est un peu loin. A mon avis, il n'a pas la trentaine. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Et puis bon. Voilà quoi. Pourtant, je le suis des yeux. Il a tout pour me plaire. Un autre homme l'attend sur le lit de bronzage voisin. Ils sont séparés par la tablette qui supporte des boissons fraîches, cela ne les empêche pas de s'embrasser longuement. Je les envie tel un forcené.  
Nous nous sommes habillés dans le but de nous rendre au restaurant. En résumé, nous avons passé un jean et un tee-shirt au dessus du maillot. Nous mangerons sur la terrasse, devant la mer.  
—  Notre table est occupée, lance Aude dépitée.  
Elle me fait rire. En un clin d’œil, elle acquière des habitudes de petite vieille. Je ne prends même pas la carte. Inutile. Hier, j'hésitais entre deux menus, je vais donc choisir le second. J'admire le coucher de soleil. C'est le genre de choses dont on ne se lasse pas. Les couleurs en sont magnifiques. Un camaïeu du rose au carmin retouché d'orange autour du disque incandescent. Je veux le voir sombrer, rougeoyant, en une mer d'encre.  
—  Basile ? Tu désires quoi ?  
Si tu savais. Il me faut un moment afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité et commander.  
—  Ce n'est pas les hommes qui étaient sur la plage cet après-midi à côté de nous ? On dirait qu'ils t'observent.  
Aussitôt, je jette un coup d’œil. En effet. Tout compte fait, mon inconnu a les yeux bruns. Tandis que son compagnon a des iris très bleus, une peau mate, une chevelure mi-longue encadrant des traits fins. Ils sont soignés, portent des vêtements de prix. Un couple de trentenaires aisés comme Loïs et moi, il y a quelques années. Ils sont jeunes, beaux. Je me lance dans la dégustation de mon entrée avec le sentiment que leurs regards, que je n'ai pourtant pas vus sur moi, me brûlent. Arrête de te faire des illusions, mon pauvre vieux. Tu as quarante deux balais. Ils sont ensemble. Qu'attends-tu ?

 

* * *

 

 

                       El Chiringuito à Es Cavallet

 

 


	2. Plongée en eaux troubles

 

 

 

La Nina Theresa est un élégant deux mats à la coque élancée. Pas un poil d'alizé, les voiles sont carguées au profit d'un moteur pratique mais nettement moins romantique que les carrés de toile. Reconverti en bateau à touristes, il offre sur le pont des transats et une vue exceptionnelle sur les côtes espagnoles.  
—  Tu plonges ?  
Je sursaute. A mes côtés, appuyé sur le bastingage, mon blond rencontré sur la plage hier. Ok. On se tutoie. Pourquoi pas. La voix est agréable, assez grave. Je reste un moment interloqué avant de rétorquer brièvement.  
—  Oui. Régulièrement. Disons, chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion.  
—  Tu es parisien, observe-t-il.  
—  Je vois que je ne peux le nier.  
—  Non, en effet, ricane-t-il légèrement.  
Il sourit. Cela crée des petits plis d'expression aux coins des yeux plus noisette que bruns qui lui vont bien.  
—  Etienne.  
D'accord. Moi Tarzan, toi Jane. Je lui réponds pourtant aimablement, avant de regarder vers le large.  
—  Basile.  
En quelques minutes, j'en apprends plus à son sujet que sur mon assistant en cinq ans. Il a trente un ans ; il est avocat spécialisé en droit commercial européen ; il habite en Bretagne depuis son enfance.  
—  Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? demande-t-il.  
—  Non. Mais toi, tu es en couple.  
C'est une constatation et aussi une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'une baise rapide entre deux portes avec quelqu'un de pris ne m'a jamais intéressé. Juste au cas où il aurait des envies farfelues.  
—  Oui. William est anglais et travaille en France depuis six ans. Il est ingénieur maritime. Il est beau, non ?  
L'homme se dirige vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Habillé d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt et pieds nus, il garde de la classe.  
—  Oui.  
—  C'est tout ? raille mon interlocuteur avec un rire moqueur. Tu en dis bien peu de chose.  
Son rire est communicatif. L'arrivant attire son chéri contre lui, l'embrasse avant de se tourner vers moi.  
—  Je te présente Basile, dit Etienne. Je te préviens, comme toi, il n'est pas bavard.  
—  C'est plutôt toi qui n'arrête pas, proteste le britannique avec un relent d'accent d'outre-manche qui traîne.  
—  Peut-être. C'est le métier qui veut ça, déclare-t-il en haussant les épaules. William, mon compagnon, fait-il en me le désignant. Alors... Il n'a personne dans sa vie, il vit à Paris et j'ignore ce qu'il fait de ses jours, résume Etienne.  
—  Il le dira lorsqu'il le voudra. Quand il n'aura plus l'impression d'être questionné par le FBI, se gausse William en m'adressant un coup d’œil complice.  
—  Je suis professeur en architecture à l'École de Paris-Val de Seine.  
—  Wouaw.  
—  J'aurais préféré être Le Corbusier, mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.  
L'air songeur, William semble me sonder.  
—  Basile. Je ne descends pas et Jo non plus.  
L'idée paraît stresser Aude qui s'est approchée. Maman ne sera pas là afin de surveiller le petit dépressif. Je m'en veux de cette pensée. Elle m'a tant aidé. Je sais qu'elle a peur de plonger. De toute façon, c'est moi qui aurais dû la chaperonner et non l'inverse.  
—  Je suis un grand garçon, Aude.  
—  Nous veillerons sur lui, ironise Etienne avec un air des plus sérieux.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Me voilà bien.  
En effet, ils veillent sur moi la journée entière ce qui finalement se révèle très agréable. Nous nous découvrons des passions communes, la peinture et la gastronomie qu'aime William, la politique et le sport, particulièrement le tennis, qu'apprécie Etienne. Lorsqu'ils nous offrent de sortir avec eux le soir, c'est sans attendre l'avis de mes amis que j'accepte.  
—  Boîte gay ?  
Ça, c'est Jo. Les discothèques gays et lui, c'est une longue histoire de haine. Il lui suffit d'être seul quelques minutes pour se faire draguer par des hommes qui, vu le lieu, ne doutent pas de son orientation sexuelle. S'il n'a rien contre l'homosexualité, il a ses limites et être pris pour un gay est au delà de celles-ci.  
—  Gay friendly ? propose Etienne, champion des compromis.  
Toutes les boîtes d'Ibiza sont gay friendly. La station balnéaire ne saurait se passer du tourisme LGBT. Je vois Aude tirer le tee-shirt de son mari dans le but de l'inciter, d'une manière qu'elle estime discrète, à approuver. Cela arrange bien les deux compères qui s'amusent de sa maladresse. Rendez-vous est fixé après dîner.

Je m'examine dans le miroir, sans complaisance aucune. Le bronzage me va bien même s'il accentue les légères touches argentées sur mes tempes. J'ai bonne mine. Le visage est ferme, les yeux bleu foncé entourés d'un cercle gris que m'offre généreusement la myopie sont aux aguets. Un pantalon léger beige, une chemise au col tunisien ouvert de cette couleur bleu marine qui s'accorde bien avec mes iris et dont j'ai retroussé les manches. J'ai joué la décontraction sans aller jusqu'au jean-tee-shirt. J'ai soigné ma dégaine sans bien savoir pourquoi. L'émulation ? Ouais. On va essayer d'y croire. Sans oublier que nos vacanciers semblent très amoureux l'un de l'autre et sont simplement ravis de rencontrer des français à l'étranger. La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me tire brutalement de mes pensées. Le nom qui s'affiche me surprend.  
—  Etienne ?  
—  Oui. Tu es prêt ? Nous sommes au bar de ton hôtel. Tu descends prendre un verre ?  
—  Pourquoi pas.  
Seul, assis sur un tabouret de cuir blanc devant le comptoir, Etienne m'envisage de haut en bas avant de remonter à mon visage et de sourire.  
—  Très beau mais trop habillé, me souffle-t-il.  
Pourtant, il a le même genre de tenue. Déjà il m'attire entre ses cuisses et s'affaire à déboutonner ma chemise, mettant en évidence les trois poils de moquette que j'ai sur le sternum. Trop étonné, je me laisse faire.  
—  Tu peux te le permettre, juge-t-il. Voilà. C'est mieux.  
—  William ?  
—  Il arrive. Un coup de fil à donner.  
C'est une heure plus tard que Jo et Aude nous rejoignent et je suis soulagé de les apercevoir. Entre l'odeur enivrante que dégage William à chaque geste, troublant mélange de son parfum et de son exhalaison, le genou d'Etienne qui frotte le mien, sans parler de sa main qu'il pose sur mon poignet pour ponctuer ses arguments, je suis au bord de la rupture. Encore un regard et je saute sur le plus proche. Elle démarre bien notre soirée.  
—  On y va. On commence par le Beach Paradise, nous informe Etienne. Il devrait vous plaire.

Ainsi que son nom l'indique une partie de la boîte est sur la plage. Tables et fauteuils en faux rotin, piste de danse brillante. Enfin, ce que l'on en voit. Car il y a foule. Première constatation : je suis en effet trop vêtu. Certains sont en maillot. Tenue justifiée par la grande piscine. Second constat : les plus dénudés ont rarement des plastiques irréprochables. Pas de regret donc. Le club est immense. Je me retourne vers le bâtiment. Sur une plate-forme qui surplombe à la fois la piste extérieure et une des intérieures, danseurs et danseuses professionnelles, aux corps superbes quasi nus, se tortillent et apportent de l'ambiance. La main de William sur mon épaule me rappelle de ne pas le perdre. Nous nous dirigeons vers un coin déjà bien occupé. Il me présente une douzaine de personnes dont je perds aussitôt les noms. A l'évidence, nous ne sommes pour eux que trois rencontres parmi d'autres.

Le DJ sait y faire et, quelques cocktails plus tard, entraîné par la musique, je danse. Je remue en rythme serait plus exact. Cerné, pressé par la foule, mon espace vital est des plus réduits. Je retrouve avec plaisir cette atmosphère survoltée où les corps se frôlent, s'échauffent. Je ne suis plus allé en discothèque depuis les dernières vacances prises il y a deux ans. J'évite de sortir à Paris de peur de tomber sur toi. Tu m'empêches de vivre, Loïs. Je m'empêche de vivre.

Tout à coup, la découverte brise mon élan et m'assomme. Je ne suis plus en symbiose, je finis par quitter la piste et m'éloigne un peu sur la plage. Je ne suis pas le seul en ce cas, bien que ce ne soit pas dans le même but. Des couples s'enlacent couchés ou debout, s'embrassent, gémissants. Couples d'une nuit ou d'une vie, venus là transgresser leur vie terne. Mon malaise s’accroît.  
—  Un problème ?  
Apparemment, Etienne s'est inquiété assez que pour me suivre. Pourtant, il m'a interpellé sans intonation particulière, comme il doit s'adresser à ses clients.  
—  Non. Aucun.  
—  C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Tu étais plutôt en bonne compagnie.  
Bonne compagnie ? Que veut-il dire ?  
—  Sébastien, un garçon blond en jeans et torse nu qui se frottait sur toi, précise-t-il en voyant ma perplexité.  
—  Ah ! Le gosse. Oui. Très mignon.  
—  Gosse ? Le jeu auquel il aimerait jouer est interdit aux mineurs, raille-t-il.  
—  Mineur, n'allons pas jusque là. Vingt à vingt-cinq ans. Trop jeune, indubitablement. De toute façon, pas mon genre.  
Un silence s'installe. Un peu lourd.  
—  Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?  
Sa curiosité me prend au dépourvu. Je ne suis pas assez en confiance pour m'épancher et je ne peux y échapper sans le vexer.  
—  Des souvenirs qui traînent.  
—  Oublie-le.  
J'ai un rire sans joie.  
—  Essaye, au moins, me lance-t-il. Arrête de t'enliser.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il sait lui avec son bonheur qu'il affiche vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre ? Est-ce que vraiment je me complais en ce rôle de mec trompé ? Quand me suis-je remis en question ? N'ai-je pas ma part de responsabilité dans notre échec ?  
—  Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demande-t-il. Tu pleures sur mon épaule et ensuite tu reviens avec moi danser ? Ou tu restes là à te morfondre ?  
Etienne a l'art de bousculer les gens.  
—  Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tu diras à Jo et Aude que j'ai regagné l'hôtel.  
—  Basile.  
—  Non !  
Je lui ai répondu sèchement. Déjà, je m'éloigne à grands pas. Je lui en veux encore plus de me laisser partir. Bien entendu, je ne rentre pas. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je m'écroule sur ma couche pour un repos mérité après une virée en un lit aussi accueillant que son propriétaire rencontré dans un bar gay. Pourtant si l'adrénaline m'a fait vibrer, si ma libido est satisfaite, mon esprit est confus. Je suis conscient d'avoir agi comme un gamin capricieux en plantant là Etienne. Il provoque en moi des réactions extrêmes. Il ne me connaît pas et malgré cela, il frappe juste.

 

 


	3. Le supplice de Tantale

 

Le KM5

 

Il est presque midi lorsque Jo frappe à la porte et que je lui ouvre encore à moitié endormi.  
―  Ça va ?  
―  Oui.  
―  Prends une douche, tu pues le fauve et le sexe.  
Charmant.  
―  Rejoins-nous à la terrasse d'El Chiringuito. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Etienne et William après le déjeuner, termine-t-il.  
―  Vous avez rendez-vous avec eux. Pas moi.  
―  Écoute, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il est arrivé, mais tu as intérêt à venir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras expliquer à Aude où tu as traîné la nuit et à William ce qu'il s'est passé avec son mec pour que tu fuies la discothèque. Je pressens que les explications seront difficiles.  
―  Je ne crois pas. Aude doit bien se douter que je ne suis pas devenu moine, quant à Etienne, il a voulu me secouer un peu, j'avais bu un verre, je l'ai mal pris. On ne se mêle pas de la vie privée de quelqu'un que l'on connaît depuis vingt-quatre heures.  
―  Parce que Basile est parfait, ricane son ami. Ni erreur, ni paroles malheureuses. Jamais.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis responsable de la plus grosse dispute qu'il y aie eu entre Aude et lui. Une indiscrétion maladroite l'avait déclenchée. La mention que j'avais vu Jo en un lieu où il ne devait pas se trouver puisqu'il travaillait avait suffi pour que Aude s'imagine que son Jo mentait, cachait des choses, voire la trompait alors qu'il préparait simplement leur dixième anniversaire de mariage. Vexé, lui avait refusé de se justifier et un mot en entraînant un autre. A l'évidence, dix mois plus tard, il m'en veut toujours.  
―  Va manger en amoureux avec Aude. Je vous retrouverai plus tard.  
Gentiment, je le mets à la porte et soupire de soulagement lorsque celle-ci se referme sur lui.

Après un repas avec moi-même sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, je décide de prendre soin de moi et de renouer avec le SPA et les massages. Ensuite rasage de près et coupe chez le coiffeur. Aussi, est-il presque dix-sept heures quand je les rejoins seuls sur la plage Es Cavallet. Pas de trace d'Etienne et de William.  
―  Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, ronchonne mon amie.  
―  Je n'avais pas précisé d'heure.  
Elle m'adresse une grimace, cela me fait ricaner.  
―  Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, lance une voix joyeuse derrière moi. Comme tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, elle était prête à contacter tous les hôpitaux, s'exclame Etienne moqueur en m'embrassant sur la joue.  
William, qui le suit, me scanne de haut en bas avant de sourire doucement. Observateur, le mec.  
―  Dépêche-toi de te mettre à l'aise. Il manque un joueur dans notre équipe, s'exclame Etienne en désignant le filet de beach-volley, les participants qui patientent et vers qui ils se dirigent.  
―  Tu sens très bon en plus, me souffle l'anglais en me frôlant ce qui me fait ouvrir de grands yeux.  
Je n'arrive pas à les suivre, ceux-là. Je dois avoir l'air de l'idiot du village car je l'aperçois rire sous cape.

C'est autour d'une même table que nous dînons ce soir en un lieu très différent du El Chiringuito. Deux couples nous attendaient déjà. Ils étaient, me semble-t-il, déjà hier à la discothèque. Tout au moins un. J'avais remarqué la jeune femme dont la longue chevelure violine, méchée de pourpre ne passe pas inaperçue. Laurence, je crois. Son mari, nettement plus âgé qu'elle, doit, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour, s'appeler Antoine. Comme William et Etienne ne nous ont pas présentés les autres, j'en ai conclu que c'était déjà fait et que je devrais m'en souvenir. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Ils semblent vouloir nous intégrer dans leur cercle d'amis et faire partie du paysage de nos vacances. Si cela semble ravir Aude et Jo, il n'en est pas de même pour moi. Non qu'ils ne me plaisent pas, c'est plutôt le contraire. Ils me plaisent trop. L'un charmeur, expansif, très extraverti, l'autre calme, attentif à son entourage, attentionné même, très cultivé. Je sens qu'il y a encore bien des choses que je n'ai pas découvertes sous ce vernis. En aurais-je le temps ?

Situé en pleine ville, ce restaurant gastronomique n'a pas les pieds dans l'eau ou la vue sur le large, pas de service voiturier ou de bar lounge, le décor traditionnel et chic peut paraître un peu désuet mais la cuisine occulte le reste, c'est un délice. Sans nul doute la meilleure depuis que nous sommes à Ibiza. C'est un endroit reposant, en dehors de l'éternelle fête de l'île blanche. Et les prix sont plus raisonnables que les resto people à la mode, que désirer de plus ? La discussion roule sur le septième art. Je suis un néophyte aussi je me contente d'écouter et d'apprécier le contenu de mon assiette. Aude est aux anges. Le cinéma, elle adore ça. Une passion qui n'est pas incompatible avec leur budget un peu étriqué. Secrétaire à mi-temps à l'école d'architecture où nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle complète le traitement de professeur des écoles de Jo. Ce séjour représentait un rêve qui n'a pu être réalisé que grâce à la complicité d'une de mes connaissances employée dans une agence de voyage et qui, à ma demande et après un substantiel acompte réglé par mes soins, leur a signalé des désistements et a pu leur consentir d'énormes, vraiment énormes réductions. Ce seront leurs dernières vacances avant un moment. A leur grand dam, ils n'ont pas d'enfants et envisagent enfin l'adoption. Chère, très chère. Moi, depuis ma jeunesse, je me suis fait à l'idée que cette manière serait la seule possible d'être père. Encore faut-il trouver le compagnon, le mari avant l'étape suivante.  
―  Tu es de nouveau très loin, me reproche Etienne.  
―  Non. Je pensais à Aude. Cela lui fait du bien de sortir avec du monde. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue aussi animée.  
―  Elle est une vieille amie, constate-t-il.  
―  Je l'ai rencontrée quand je suis entré comme prof à l'école, il y a presque cinq ans. Je devais faire un remplacement, je n'en suis jamais reparti.  
―  Et avant ?  
―  Je travaillais avec mon ex. Nous nous sommes associés afin d'ouvrir un cabinet indépendant.  
―  Il est réellement con de t'avoir laissé partir. J'espère qu'il en est conscient, dit-il gravement sans me quitter des yeux.  
―  J'ai ma part de responsabilités en notre échec. Nous avions accompli nos études ensemble. Je ne le connaissais que trop, je savais tout au fond de moi que ça ne pourrait pas marcher mais j'étais amoureux. Il me poussait à changer, je voulais être moi-même. Il ne pouvait qu'y avoir un perdant.  
―  Qui n'est pas toi. Tu es resté toi-même. Lui, qu'a-t-il ?  
Je lui lance un coup d’œil surpris. Sa façon d'envisager les choses m'étonne, m'intrigue.  
―  On en reparle demain, si tu le veux, précise-t-il. Là, c'est le moment du dessert. Moment sacré pour Will. Il adore le sucré, me balance-t-il avec un clin d’œil. Au resto, comme au lit.  
Euh ? J'ai bien compris là ?

Le régal de Will lentement dégusté, avec le respect dû aux bonnes choses, assiette soigneusement nettoyée et cuillère léchée sensuellement, ils nous entraînent au KM5, un complexe de restaurants, bars lounge, discothèques, boutiques de mode hors de prix et autres lieux de divertissements disséminés dans un jardin raffiné. Ils semblent connaître Ibiza comme leur poche. Après des cocktails pris au comptoir lumineux d'un bar lounge où un éclairage bleuté ou rose évocateur, suggestif, met en condition pour la suite, je me retrouve avachi sur un canapé confortable au milieu d'une multitude de coussins en une jaima marocaine rouge et or, une boisson sur la table en zellige à côté d'un narguilé préparé par une gazelle du désert sortie des contes des mille et une nuits. William me tend l'embout de la shisha.  
―  Laisse-toi aller, m'incite Etienne.  
Je soupire avant d'inspirer une grosse bouffée de ce mélange Havana-menthe que m'a conseillé son homme. Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose. Mektoub, dirait mon collègue Ali. Oui, je sais pour une seule fois, c'est ridicule. Pas plus qu'eux, je ne suis fumeur de cigarettes. Couchés sur le flanc l'un derrière l'autre, tournés vers moi, la joue d'Etienne posée sur l'épaule de Will, ils attendent mon verdict. Je m'attendris de les voir si prévenants. Si ce n'est pas désagréable, ce n'est pas non plus le nirvana.  
―  Tu auras essayé, conclut William avec un sourire en coin en constatant mon manque d'enthousiasme.  
―  Je dois avouer que je préfère ce cocktail rose.  
―  Méfie-toi, il n'a pas l'air alcoolisé, c'est un traître.  
C'est la tête légère que je rejoins avec eux, les femmes qui, accompagnées de leurs compagnons, sont allées explorer les boutiques. Elles parlent avec animation des prix scandaleux pratiqués. C'est Ibiza, les filles, pas le marché aux puces.

La discothèque de ce soir est aussi bondée que celle d'hier mais les clients sont nettement plus habillés. Je lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Aude m'entraîne sur la musique brésilienne thème de la soirée. Samba, bossa-nova, funk carioca, rock brésilien, tout y passe même la lambada. Je fais se déhancher les dames du groupe à tour de rôle pendant un long moment avant de m'écrouler sur un club en cuir sous le regard goguenard des maris installés devant des verres colorés.  
―  Viens.  
Etienne et William me tirent sur la piste pour la séquence dance. J'ai à peine eu l'occasion de souffler. Si elle est moins physique, elle représente la tentation. Les voir évoluer de manière sensuelle en se frôlant tant et plus ne peut que donner des idées pas très sages. Arrêtez les mecs, vous me faites tourner en bourrique. Vous avez déjà dansé au milieu de dizaines de personnes avec une trique d'enfer qui déforme votre pantalon et que tous sont susceptible de remarquer, y compris les intéressés qui l'ont provoquée ? Si le jeune homme qui se frotte à moi, n'est ni beau, ni alléchant, il constitue un écran idéal. Puis tout d'un coup, inexplicablement, il disparaît et je renoue avec mon supplice de tantale. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la musique, d'oublier ces corps désirables échauffés par la danse. J'ai bu un peu trop.

―  Viens.  
Je pressens que je vais l'entendre souvent ce petit mot au cours des quelques jours qui nous restent. La main de William est sur mon épaule, je n'ai aucune envie de me rebeller et le suis. Abandonnant là les autres, nous nous retrouvons assis dans de moelleux clubs havane sous une tente pagode. Peu de monde à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le son, moins tonitruant et plus calme, permet de discuter ce qui est impossible à la discothèque. Ne nous offrant pas le temps de réagir, Will a commandé. Atterrit devant moi un plateau de bois sur lequel sont disposés sushis : makis, nigiri, California rolls, onigris, une coupelle de sauce brunâtre et une paire de baguettes. Un seau à champagne rafraîchit une bouteille de blanc de blanc.  
―  Tu aimes ? interroge Etienne prêt à enfourner un nigiri au saumon cru.  
―  J'adore la gastronomie asiatique.  
Je les vois échanger un sourire complice.  
―  Demain, on t'emmène à Avalon, conclut Will.  
―  Avalon ? Tu sais, la fée Morgane me passionne très peu.  
―  Mais la cuisine thaï, si.  
―  Un restaurant thaï qui s'appelle Avalon ?  
Il m'adresse une moue d'ignorance qui remonte ses sourcils et agrandit ses yeux bleus. Il a un regard superbe où je me perds un instant. Je retourne précipitamment au contenu de mon assiette.  
―  Comme toujours, ils sont délicieux, constate Etienne.  
J'acquiesce. Une flûte de champagne à la main, je me laisse emporter par ce moment paisible et l'intimité bienvenue que je leur dois, point d'orgue à une journée trépidante.  
Au matin, je me réveille la tête à l'ouest et le boxer mouillé tel un adolescent. Voilà à quoi me réduisent deux trentenaires un peu trop séduisants pour mon bien.


	4. Sa Padrera

 

 

 

Nous avons traversé l'île ce qui ne représente qu'une quinzaine de kilomètres. Devant nous, la baie de Sant Antoni de Portmany, l'une des plus belles de la région. L'une des plus fréquentées. Nous l'avons vue brièvement à l'arrivée. C'est là que nous avons débarqué du ferry qui relie Valence à Ibiza.  
—  Dire que nous pourrions être tranquillement sur la plage Es Cavallet, ronchonne Aude assise à mes côtés.  
—  Nous n'allons pas passer les vacances au même endroit alors qu'il y a tant à voir.  
—  Parle pour toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du jet-ski et encore moins de la marche.  
Il est prévu que nous allions découvrir Sa Pedrera, aussi appelée l'Atlantide. Une plage rocheuse pleine de trésors cachés spectaculaires. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que c'est important pour nos amis de nous y emmener. Cela vaut bien un peu de marche à pied dans des conditions difficiles.  
—  Je te rappelle que j'ai proposé de vous laisser la voiture afin que vous puissiez aller où vous voulez et de partir avec Will et Etienne dans la leur. Vous avez refusé.  
—  Will et Etienne ! Il n'y en a plus que pour eux.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Elle renifle d'un air mécontent, me tourne le dos et regarde par la vitre latérale. Aude chérie est un peu possessive en amitié.  
Le jet-ski, je connais. Loïs est fou de ce qui est vitesse. Question tête brûlée, on ne trouve pas mieux. Par contre, c'est la première fois que je suis seul dessus. Nous préférions multiplier le temps par deux et être sur le même engin, chacun pilotant à notre tour. A soixante quinze euros la demi heure, il faut rentabiliser. Je jette un coup d’œil aux autres, Aude semble prendre plaisir à naviguer serrée contre Jo qui lève le pouce. Ouf ! Tout va bien. Quant à nos deux amants, en habitués, ils s'en tirent comme des chefs.

Nous nous équipons pour la journée. Sacs à dos remplis de nourriture pour pique-niquer, de serviettes de plage, de masques et tubas, de sandales en plastique.  
—  Ready ?  
—  Moi, c'est bon. Aude ? Jo ?  
Nous sommes parvenus au bord de la pente escarpée. Devant nous, le paysage est superbe. La pointe rocailleuse qui pénètre dans la mer ourle une crique peu profonde aux eaux cristallines. On en aperçoit le fond fait de grosses roches étalées en escaliers et qui descendent peu à peu. Mais pas d'abysses à Atlantis. Tout y est clair et turquoise. Will a eu raison de nous pousser à acheter des sandales. Nous en aurons besoin afin de nager et plonger. C'est vrai que l'expédition n'a pas l'air simple et, derrière moi, Aude a un gémissement terrifié.  
—  C'est plus facile qu'il n'y paraît et puis, cela en vaut la peine, tu verras, argumente Etienne. Agrippe toi à ton mari et ça se passera sans problème.  
—  J'ai les genoux qui jouent les castagnettes, se plaint-elle avec une moue.  
Après un petit rire, je décide de m'en mêler.  
—  Mets ta main sur mon épaule. Jo, tiens la. On y va.  
La descente est lente. Will et Etienne nous attendent. Nous atteignons enfin là où la partie sablonneuse.  
—  Voilà, tu es sauvée.  
Je lui adresse un clin d’œil avant de m'élancer sur le sable. Il est moins aisé de freiner que je ne le croyais pourtant j'arrive à marquer un arrêt à environ la moitié de la déclivité. Une main se pose à nouveau sur moi, plus lourde, plus grande. Je tourne la tête. Etienne. Je me noies dans les iris noisette. Il s'appesantit sur mon dos, ses doigts posés sur mon estomac me serrent contre lui.  
—  C'est un endroit magnifique, fais-je en me admirant le large.  
—  Oui.  
—  Je me trompe où il a une importance particulière pour vous deux.  
—  Nous nous sommes connus à Ibiza. C'est ici que nous nous sommes embrassés la première fois. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés, explique Will qui nous a rejoints.  
D'accord. Nous effectuons à cinq un pèlerinage, qu'ils auraient dû faire seuls, sur les lieux de leur rencontre. Extraordinaire.  
—  Will travaillait à Calais à cette époque.  
—  J'ai postulé un emploi du côté de Saint-Nazaire. Il m'a fallu presque un an. Nous avons emménagé de suite ensemble.  
Ils se regardent amoureusement. J'ignore ce que je fous là à contempler ce bonheur. Sans voir la main que Will tend vers moi, je choisis la solution de la facilité : ne rien dire et fuir. Je reprends ma route vers Sa Pedrera. Nous déambulons longtemps en l'ancienne carrière où sculpteurs et tailleurs de pierre ont laissé leurs traces dans les falaises rocheuses. Visages fantastiques et fantasques, dragons, cadran solaire, divinités, immenses coquillages et gravures symboliques. Et toujours, la mer bleue en arrière plan. Des touristes sont installés dans chaque encoignure qui donne un peu d'ombre. Nous choisissons de nous établir sur une vaste pierre plate qui surplombe la mer en contrebas. Rêveur, je me dis que je vais me faire un plaisir de plonger de là. Il n'y a que quelques mètres et, à marée haute, ce qui est le cas pour l'instant, la profondeur est suffisante.  
—  N'y pense même pas ! s'exclame Aude qui me devine trop bien.  
—  Arrête de me materner. Il n'y a aucun danger. Il y a cinq à six mètres environ.  
—  C'est ça, raille-t-elle.  
—  Bon, huit tout au plus.  
—  Je ne sais pas ce que tu as tout d'un coup. Cela ne te ressemble pas ça. Sortir en boîte jusqu'au matin, coucher avec des inconnus, faire du jet-ski, de la plongée, prendre des risques.  
Je pousse un soupir. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'occasion de répondre. Etienne le fait à ma place.  
—  Tu découvres simplement une autre facette de Basile. Que ce soit le jet-ski ou la descente, tu as constaté qu'il n'est pas novice. Tout comme, il se sent à l'aise dans les restos branchés, il sélectionne les plats, les crus, les champagnes en toute connaissance de cause. Lorsque tu le vois danser, tu réalises que c'est manifestement un habitué des discothèques. Il se réveille enfin. Même si ça t'effraye, tu devrais être ravie. Il est temps qu'il oublie ce con de Loïs, non ?  
Aude est bouche bée devant sa véhémence. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Quand j'évoque mon ex, je ne cite jamais son prénom. J'ai l'impression qu'hier, ils ont beaucoup parlé de moi. Je fusille Aude du regard pour ses indiscrétions.  
—  On mange ? intervient Will afin de briser le silence lourd qui règne soudain.  
Nous étalons nos provisions. Nous avons préféré des spécialités typiquement espagnoles. Tapas, jambon de Serrano et charcuterie, des empanadas, chaussons fourrés aux légumes, à la viande, un pain épais et compact, un vin rouge corsé et des desserts : des ensaimadas, pâte feuilletée en forme de spirale aux fruits confits, un Gató d'Ametlla, gâteau aux amandes et un flao, une tarte dont les ingrédients sont le fromage de brebis, la menthe, l'anis et le miel. Le goût en est surprenant, pas déplaisant mais...  
—  On pourrait essayer la discothèque Le Pacha ? On dit que c'est la meilleure du monde, lance Aude peu rancunière.  
—  Ou ne pas sortir en boîte. Passer une fin de soirée calme à discuter devant la mer. Nous aurons eu une journée bien remplie.  
—  Il ne nous reste que peu de temps, fait valoir mon amie.  
—  Raison de plus.  
Une fois de plus le regard de William est sur moi. Attentif. Presque tendre, dirait-on. Fais-toi des illusions en plus.  
—  On peut faire les deux, dit-il. Après avoir dîné à Avalon, nous pouvons aller à la Playa de Cavale. Il y a un club en contrebas sur la plage et une belle terrasse amazonienne tranquille.  
—  Amazonienne ?  
—  Il y a un arbre au milieu de la terrasse et une forêt de plantes en pot, raille Etienne.  
—  Beaucoup de fleurs aussi. Les cocktails sont bons, tout comme la musique.  
—  C'est parti pour la Playa de Cavale.

Rêveur, je contemple le coucher du soleil. Je ne vois pas le garçon qui patiente pour prendre la commande.  
—  Basile ?  
La main de Will s'est posée sur mon bras.  
—  Hm ? Oh, pardon. Un Manhattan.  
—  Où es-tu encore ? grogne Etienne.  
—  Ici. Je repensais à cette journée. Elle était vraiment géniale.  
—  Tu plonges bien, se moque-t-il aussitôt détendu. Aude n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur.  
—  Je manque de pratique. Demain...  
—  Est un autre jour, raille gentiment William. Ne te tracasse pas Ibiza est plein de choses à découvrir. Vous rentrez quand ?  
—  Jeudi prochain.  
—  Déjà, murmure Etienne.  
—  Nous avons choisi de partir le plus tard possible dans la saison afin de bénéficier de prix attractifs. Aude et moi recommençons le 8 septembre.  
—  Tu n'as pas réservé jusque vendredi y compris ?  
—  Si mais... On verra.  
Oui, demeurer plus avec eux, ce serait bien.  
—  Tu connais la côte atlantique ?  
—  Un peu la côte d'Emeraude. J'y ai passé une semaine.  
J'ai répondu un peu sèchement. Mes premières vacances après Loïs. Seul. On ne peut pas dire que c'est un bon souvenir. Il faut admettre que j'avais sélectionné la destination en fonction de mon humeur dépressive du moment. Ils ne font pas de commentaires.  
—  Saint-Nazaire est à quatre cents kilomètres de Paris, dit très sérieusement Will. Ce n'est pas l'autre bout de la planète, termine-t-il en se tournant vers Etienne qui lui adresse une grimace.  
J'en reste sans voix. Pour moi, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une courte relation de vacances. On s'amuse ensemble, une fois chez soi, on échange des photos par internet, à la rigueur un ou deux mails et repris par la vie quotidienne, on oublie. Ils sont dans ma vie depuis quelques jours. Qu'espèrent-ils ? Et moi ? A coup sûr, plus qu'eux. Il est vrai que j'ai à peine pensé à Loïs depuis autant de temps. Ai-je envie de les avoir pour amis ? De voir leur bonheur à deux alors qu'ils me plaisent tellement. Je n'en suis pas certain.  
—  Basile ?  
Le ton d'Etienne semble anxieux. Le beau regard de Will me sonde.  
—  Simples relations de vacances. C'est ainsi que tu envisages les choses, constate ce dernier.  
—  Avant que tu évoques une autre possibilité, oui, je l'avoue. Non pas par désir mais parce que c'est inévitable.  
—  Cela ne l'est pas, réplique Etienne. Tout dépend de nous.  
—  Réfléchis-y, veux-tu ? conclut Will en effleurant doucement mon bras et mon épaule du revers de la main.  
La caresse sensuelle me fait frémir et ce qu'il voit en mes yeux amène un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr que tu me troubles, que je te désires. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je voudrais le lui dire. Je me tais.  
—  Parle-nous de Loïs et de toi.  
Voilà. Je baisse ma garde. De suite, on abuse.  
—  Nous nous sommes connus à l'école supérieure d'architecture Paris-Malaquais. Après un parcours commun, nous avons suivis des cursus différents. J'ai opté pour un doctorat de trois ans après le master, puis une année à l'étranger : Italie, Maroc, Etats-Unis. Je me destinais déjà à l'enseignement. Lui était ambitieux, il a suivi la maîtrise d’œuvre en nom propre et ensuite il est entré dans un grand cabinet grâce aux relations de papa. Nous nous entendions bien ; nous nous complétions. Lui, l'imagination, moi, la rigueur. Ensemble, nous avons participé à des concours et nous avons gagné les deux derniers. Avec l'argent qui récompensait les vainqueurs, nous avons décidé de nous associer et d'ouvrir un cabinet indépendant. Disons qu'il m'a beaucoup poussé afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
—  Tu penses que c'est ça que nous avons envie de savoir ? lance Etienne avec un reniflement de mépris.  
—  Nous sommes devenus amants deux ans plus tard. Des hauts et des bas. Plus de bas. Je désirais du sérieux, il étouffait. Il avait une perpétuelle soif de séduire afin de s'affirmer. Nous nous sommes séparés fréquemment. Pendant ces périodes, il ne se privait pas d'avoir des aventures avant de me revenir le sourire aux lèvres comme s'il me faisait un cadeau en m'accordant sa présence, son corps et ce qu'il appelait son amour. Le temps a passé, il n'a plus attendu ces breaks nécessaires, ainsi qu'il les qualifiait, pour aller voir ailleurs. Il y a eu la fois de trop, la dispute de trop, le pas de trop. Il a fait ses bagages et je ne l'ai pas revu. Voilà.  
—  Cela suffit, décrète Will en voyant qu'Etienne veut poser une question.  
—  Non, refuse celui-ci avec véhémence. Tu m'as dit qu'il te demandait de changer. Que voulait-il ?  
—  Que je sois son double, simplement. Superficiel, volage et surtout tolérant, aimant me montrer dans les milieux people tout en cachant notre relation amoureuse. En bon arriviste, il joue de ses relations, utilisant ses charmes au besoin y compris avec les femmes. Nous avons bénéficié de projets de la ville que nous n'aurions jamais dû décrocher. Je n'approuvais pas ses méthodes. Nous avons eu de grosses difficultés à honorer des contrats trop importants. Notre association était comme notre couple : en crise.  
—  Cela a duré longtemps ?  
—  Trop longtemps.  
—  Etienne.  
La voix de Will est calme pourtant on sent dans le ton son mécontentement.  
—  Tu préfères l'enseignement ? poursuit ce dernier certainement pour changer de conversation.  
Je lui lance un coup d’œil de remerciement.  
—  Oui, je m'y sens bien. En général, les étudiants en veulent. J'aime les aider à développer leurs possibilités. Cette année, il y a un concours très intéressant : Construire en pierre structurelle. Je vais donner une conférence et plusieurs leçons dessus de telle façon à les pousser à s'inscrire seuls ou en groupe. Si on ne les oriente pas un peu, ils ne savent par quel bout aborder les sujets.  
Sans m'en apercevoir, je me précipite en un débat où je suis le seul participant. Je ne risque pas la contradiction.  
—  Tu adores ton métier, observe Etienne.  
—  Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
Je suis étonné de sa remarque. L'architecture, c'est un art. Tout au moins, c'est ainsi que je la conçois.  
—  Tu as aimé Sa Pedrera.  
Ce n'est pas une question, ça. C'est une constatation de Will.  
—  Pas uniquement les rochers. J'en ai apprécié l'atmosphère, la décontraction. Ce mélange d'art brut dans le but seul de la création et le fait que tout un chacun puisse en profiter, s'asseoir sur les pierres dans le but de faire des photos, que les enfants passent leurs mains poisseuses de sucre dessus en criant que c'est drôle. Et il y a la mer turquoise infiniment transparente qui dévoile, au rythme des marées, plus ou moins des trésors créés. L'expression de l'art en l'écrin intemporel de la nature. Oui, c'est un chouette endroit. Qui au coucher du soleil doit sembler autre. Une seconde facette, plus émouvante peut-être.  
—  Qu'as-tu préféré ?  
—  La représentation de Shiva et les chandelles de rocs.  
—  Logique en ce qui concerne ces dernières, se moque Etienne. C'est de l'art architectural.  
Nous échangeons un regard complice avant de rire. Oubliées mes révélations sur Loïs. J'en ai dit très peu. J'ai tu la rancœur devant la dissimulation de notre couple, les humiliations lorsqu'il flirtait en ma présence avec l'une ou l'autre, les disputes violentes quand il arrivait au matin porteur d'un parfum inconnu, nos relations communes qui me racontaient ses conquêtes et ses débordements.  
Nous continuons à évoquer la piscine formée par les excavations creusées par l'homme lors de l'exploitation de la carrière, les eaux cristallines, les poissons multicolores qui frôlent sans peur les nageurs. Nous parlons de gastronomie et de ce restaurant Avalon qu'ils aiment beaucoup. Cadre dépouillé et pourtant chaud, où le mot zen prend son sens, cuisine thaï raffinée s'offrant d'interpréter la méditerranée. De n'importe quoi afin de s'éloigner du sujet scabreux.  
—  Vous paraissez connaître Ibiza sur le bout des doigts.  
—  L'île blanche nous voit au moins deux semaines chaque année. Nous y sommes à l'aise. Elle nous apporte ce que nous aimons. Même la fête de temps à autre. Et l'homosexualité est acceptée. Cela nous permet d'être nous. Bien qu'à Saint-Nazaire, nous ne nous cachons pas. Nous sommes pacsés d'ailleurs. Prochaine étape : l'achat d'une maison.  
—  Vous voulez des enfants ?  
Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question ? Moi et ce vide de mômes qui me colle à la peau.  
—  Nous aimerions, oui. En ce moment, il manque un élément à notre couple pour que nous y pensions sérieusement, répond Etienne avec un regard en coin vers son compagnon. Nous sommes en train d'y remédier.  
Je sens que je n'en saurai pas plus.  
—  Si nous allions à Santa Eulalia, demain ? Il y a une superbe plage, une station où l'on pratique la voile, la planche à voile, le kayak ou le ski nautique. Et pour un architecte amoureux des pierres, il y a un pont, des vestiges d'une nécropole romaine et une intéressante église fortifiée du XVIe siècle située à Puig de Missa. C'est ce que dit le dépliant que j'ai pris à l'hôtel, poursuit Will avec un sourire railleur.  
Enfin une chose que nous aborderons ensemble.  
—  Va pour Santa Eulalia.  
—  Pour les resto...  
—  Will.  
Je ne sais pas très bien comment lui dire que mes amis éprouvent certaines difficultés à suivre leur train de vie et que, alors qu'il y a encore cinq jours de vacances si nous rentrons vendredi, ils ont dépassé leur budget. Si Aude se laisse emporter, Jo, lui, freine des quatre fers.  
—  Nous pourrions peut-être manger sur le pouce ? Il doit y avoir des petits bars-restaurants qui servent des spécialités locale. Ce serait sympa.  
—  Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?  
Je soupire, avant de me décider à lui faire confiance.  
—  Aude travaille à mi-temps et Jo est prof des écoles. Ils ont économisé toute l'année le prix de ce voyage. Vous fréquentez des endroits de luxe. En quelques jours, ils ont dépensé le double de ce qui était prévu.  
—  Désolé, grommelle-t-il. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Vous êtes dans un hôtel quatre étoiles et pas le meilleur marché. Loin de là. D'accord, tu as payé une partie sans leur en parler, dit-il après m'avoir observé un moment. C'est bien ça ? S'ils le découvrent, tu vas te les mettre à dos.  
—  Ils en rêvaient. C'était l'ultime occasion avant longtemps. Ils n'ont pas d'enfant après dix ans de mariage. Ils envisagent l'adoption. Cela coûte cher.  
—  Elle ou Jo ? questionne Etienne.  
—  Jo.  
—  On va faire attention.  
—  Si on offrait la dernière soirée en cadeau d'adieu ? suggère Etienne.  
—  On va trouver, ne te tracasse pas, me rassure Will.

 

 

* * *

Quelques vues de Sa Pedrera...

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. La dernière nuit

 

 

Ils ont trouvé. Ils avaient envie, dirent-ils, de plus authentique. Sur les recommandations d'un employé de leur cinq étoiles, nous fréquentons des resto plus traditionnels, loin des pièges à touristes. Beaucoup plus abordables, voire bon marchés. Nettement moins people, mais cela semble être le cadet de leurs soucis si la nourriture y est savoureuse.

Ils ont apparemment compris ma soif de découvertes communes, nous explorons des lieux qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore. Hier après une journée passée dans la baie de San Antoni où nous nous sommes essayé à la planche à voile, nous sommes allés dîner au Kumharas, un restaurant avec vue sur la mer, situé au pied d'une ancienne tour génoise. Mélange de cuisine indienne et espagnole. Cocktails délicieux servis sur des banquettes entourant des tables basses en ce qui ressemble vaguement à un souk un peu hippie sous des arches évoquant des dentelles de pierre, le tout sous l’œil de Shiva Nataraja. Repas ensuite en terrasse devant un spectacle de cracheurs de feu et de manipulateurs de bolas enflammés. J'ai aimé la décontraction et les plats goûteux. Le prix très raisonnable était un atout supplémentaire.

Will et Etienne imaginent, à chaque fois, une bon prétexte justifiant ce choix. Ambiance, gastronomie, vue exceptionnelles. Ils paraissent apprécier ce changement, autant que nous. Je suis certain qu'Aude et Jo ne se doutent de rien. La nuit nous renouons avec les boîtes chères, les incontournables d'Ibiza : Pacha, Le privilège, Amnesia.  
Jusqu'à ce soir. Le dernier soir. Nous quitterons La Torre del Canonigo, hôtel que j'avais sélectionné après bien des recherches et des comparaisons et dont nous avons à peine profité, demain vendredi avant midi. Un ultime déjeuner ensemble, puis le ferry.  
Dernières heures entre plage et mer, discussions et baignades, à Es Cavallet au El Chiringuito où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous dînons à l'intérieur de l'île à San Carlos au Can Curreu, une "hacienda" blanche nichée en la région rurale. Impression renforcée par les chevaux qui s'ébrouent en la pâture voisine. Oui, ça existe vraiment à Ibiza. Disposant du confort le plus moderne, d'un SPA qu'envieraient les grands hôtels, le Can Curreu joue la carte du romantisme. Nous savourons l'apéritif dans une alcôve aménagée sur la terrasse. Comment qualifier ce petit salon cosy et pourtant design placé à l'écart en un renfoncement, qui éventuellement se ferme par des rideaux pour plus d'intimité ? On peut y discuter sans crainte d'y être dérangé. Même le service se fait discret. Je suis triste que l'aventure prenne fin. Pas de rentrer. Non. Je reverrai avec plaisir mes cours et mes étudiants. En fait, j'ai peur de les perdre et cette constatation m'horrifie.  
—  Basile ?  
—  Je suis là.  
Doucement, du pouce, je cajole la main d'Etienne qui s'est posée, inquiète, sur la mienne. Il la serre. Le regard étonné d'Aude sur nos doigts un bref instant unis.  
—  Tu as réfléchi ? interroge Will.  
—  Tu penses que c'était nécessaire ?  
Je ne désire que ça au fond. Me brûler les ailes à leur lumière. M'immoler sur l'autel de leur amour. J'entends le soupir de soulagement du premier tandis que Will sourit.  
—  Tu es imprévisible, commente celui-ci. Et très réservé.  
—  Tu n'es pas mal dans le genre non plus.  
—  C'est ce qui fait mon charme, se moque le britannique.  
Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Ça et puis, plein d'autres choses aussi.  
Nous prolongeons le repas pris sur la terrasse en face de la piscine. Café, pousse-café. Ensuite, nous devons retrouver des amis en discothèque. Je serais de bon cœur resté là à deviser avec eux mais Aude tient à son ultime nuit de folie et Will a une idée fixe. J'ignore ce qu'il a imaginé.  
—  Ne me fais pas la tête, me glisse-t-il, la main dans mon dos. C'est la dernière fête. Je fais de mon mieux.  
—  Je sais.  
Sa caresse a créé, des omoplates au bas du dos, une trace brûlante dont je ne suis que trop conscient.  
Soirée "F*** me I´m Famous au Pacha", en résumé soirée menée par les Ghetta. Et en carré VIP, s'il vous plaît. Je devine que son "mieux" a dû coûter une somme astronomique.  
—  Vous êtes fous, tous les deux.  
—  Je voulais marquer le coup. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes quand tu seras à Paris. Nous n'avons pas payé seuls, les autres ont acquitté leur part.  
—  Will, tu me crois assez superficiel que pour avoir besoin de ça pour me souvenir de vous ?  
—  Pas de nous. Juste de cette nuit.  
Les "autres" sont les couples qui sortent d'habitude avec eux et un autre gay. Je reconnais le gosse blond accompagné d'un acteur d'une série télévisée populaire.  
—  Il a trouvé moins difficile que toi, me chuchote Etienne au creux de l'oreille.  
J'éclate de rire, le serre un instant sur moi. Dans la réservation d'une table VIP pour quatre personnes, une bouteille d'alcool ou de champagne est comprise. Ils ont choisi l'alcool qui est servi avec soda, cola ou jus d'orange à volonté. Bien que nous soyons début septembre, le club est déjà bondé pourtant David Ghetta n'apparaîtra que tard. Deux autres DJ sont annoncés avant : Chuckie et Dady's Groove. C'est Glowinthedark qui clora la marche. En réalité, la vedette, ne fera qu'une prestation de deux heures rémunérée à prix d'or.  
Très vite, ils me tirent parmi les danseurs. Si la musique électro n'est pas ma préférée, je me laisse porter par l'ambiance, émouvoir par les deux hommes qui me cernent, me frôlent, me chauffent. Car c'est bien l'impression qu'ils me donnent. Les mains sur mes épaules, Etienne se déhanche en face de moi, descendant peu à peu le long de mon corps, avant de remonter. Son visage est à hauteur du mien, ses yeux dans les miens, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Avant que mon envie annihile ma volonté, je fais un pas en arrière, m'échouant sur Will. Il mordille ma nuque, une main sur ma poitrine, l'autre sur ma hanche, il me tient pressé sur lui. Je sens sur le bas de mon dos son désir de bois. De Charybde en Scylla.  
—  Pas question que tu nous perdes de vue en attendant que nous revenions en France, me souffle-t-il tout contre mon lobe provoquant des frissons dans le bas de mon corps.  
—  C'est surtout la douche froide que je vais prendre en rentrant à l'hôtel que je n'oublierai pas, me moqué-je en me frottant à lui.  
J'entends un léger rire, il effleure mes fesses avant de m'abandonner. Ils me rendent chèvre ces deux-là, mais j'ai le sentiment de ne pas leur être indifférent et cela me transporte.

Nous avons pris le petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel, fermé les valises, chargé les bagages dans la voiture. Aude et Jo écument les boutiques afin d'acheter très cher des babioles kitsch qui ne font jamais plaisir à personne et qui finiront au fond d'un tiroir ou cachés en un placard de cuisine. Assis à une terrasse devant un cola, je regarde la mer et le ciel qui s'accouplent à l'horizon, bleue contre bleu. La musique, les cris, les rires sont silencieux. Je ne perçois que mes pensées. Un mec passe. Jeune. Jean skinny taille basse, torse nu et bronzé, fesses de rêve, boucles brunes, démarche féline et air conquérant. Le monde lui appartient. Il est magnifique. Le soleil est de la partie. Je soupire ; je vis ; je suis bien.  
Il est midi quand je vois Will et Etienne venir vers moi. Je les trouve beaux. Ils me rappellent le garçon que j'avais remarqué plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils ne semblent douter de rien. Que cette assurance est... touchante ? impressionnante ? J'aimerais la partager. Ils m'embrassent chacun à leur tour, s'installent en face de moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont devant un verre glacé qu'ils rompent le calme.  
—  Tes amis ?  
—  Ils courent les marchands de souvenirs.  
Nous échangeons une grimace complice. Etienne se marre.  
—  Nous rentrons dans neuf jours, fais Will. Dimanche précisément. Nous recommençons de suite à travailler, lui le mardi, moi le lendemain. Nous te téléphonerons quotidiennement.  
C'est le seul instant où ils parlent de notre... De quoi déjà ? Au moment du départ, Etienne, les bras encerclant ma taille, se serre sur moi, pose ses lèvres pour un baiser, à peine un effleurement sur ma bouche et sourit avec son air canaille. Je caresse du pouce la fossette qui me fait craquer. Will parait ému. Sa main me tient d'une poigne de fer. Le front appuyé sur le mien, il me murmure de me garder avant de s'éloigner sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

* * *

Quelques images de Kumharas


	6. Fontenay

 

 

Je parcours rapidement les inscriptions des nouveaux du premier cycle. Il me reste à répondre à mes mails. Et je reverrai une dernière fois le contenu de la conférence que je dois donner demain. La première de l'année. Le fait d'être lauréat de divers concours, avec Loïs ou seul, m'a apporté une certaine renommée. A quoi ça tient. A quelques maquettes étalées dans un show-room prétentieux.

  
Un bip, un numéro qui s'affiche. Je souris. Etienne. Il me sonne toujours en début d'après-midi. Le coup de fil de Will est plus tardif. En soirée lorsqu'il a terminé. Là, il est à peine onze heures. Un ennui pour ce week-end ? Etienne m'explique qu'une affaire assez compliquée a été ajournée au mois prochain, que sa cliente lui a signifié en paroles hautes en couleur son mécontentement. Malgré l'humour dont il use, je sens son découragement. Il ne peut contrer une remise puisque c'est le juge qui prend la décision d'accéder ou non à la demande de la partie adverse. La reprise est dure, me dit-il.  
Il aborde le sujet de ce week-end. Ils se sont arrangés afin d'avoir fini tôt et seront à la maison, sauf incident en route, à vingt et une heures. Will semble impatient, tout comme lui de voir ma façon de vivre. Cela me stresse.  
—  Etienne,...  
—  Oui. J'ai bien noté l'adresse, se moque-t-il sans me laisser continuer. Chemin des mélèzes, 14, à Fontenay les Briis. Et, si nous avons un problème, il y a le téléphone. Arrête de t'inquiéter.  
C'est que j'ai cru les perdre avant même qu'ils soient miens. Ai-je vraiment dit ça ? Il faut croire que oui. Une fois rentré, les conversations avec Ibiza n'ont pas été faciles. Après quelques banalités, nous ne trouvions plus rien à nous dire. Parfois, j'entendais leurs amis parler derrière eux et j'abrégeais ne voulant pas les empêcher de profiter des moments qui restaient. Eux n'osaient pas me décrire les activités, les plaisirs qui les occupaient alors que moi j'avais renoué avec la routine et le travail. Après cinq jours de cette situation, nous avons discuté via internet. La webcam me les montrait qui me regardaient gravement assis côte à côte sur le luxueux lit d'hôtel. Ils avaient l'air mal à l'aise. Moi, installé à mon bureau à la maison, je les dévorais des yeux. Il me tardait de les revoir. Nous nous sommes expliqués et ensuite, chaque soir, ils ont pris la peine de se connecter, avant de dîner, de me raconter leurs journées, les lieux qu'ils me feraient découvrir aux vacances prochaines. Y en aura-t-il d'autres en commun ?

  
Lorsque j'ai informé Aude qu'ils venaient à Paris et lui ai proposé d'aller au resto ensemble après ma conférence, elle m'a demandé tout de go ce que je cherchais auprès d'eux. Et je n'ai pas su lui répondre. Pas plus que déterminer ce que eux veulent de moi. J'avance à l'aveuglette. J'en ai une idée mais tellement folle. En tout cas, j'ai remisé Loïs aux oubliettes. Très loin. Et c'est bien. Je redécouvre la vie. Le ton est monté quand elle a sous-entendu que je désirais simplement briser leur couple dans le but de sortir avec Etienne. Après les trop nombreuses disputes violentes avec Loïs, je me croyais incapable de coups de colère. Je me trompais. Cela s'est passé lundi. Cet endroit a retenti de nos cris, ainsi que certainement tout le département. L'arrivée de Marc, mon assistant, a stoppé net cet éclat. Furibonde, elle a claqué la porte, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Pourtant, une faille s'est produite dans notre amitié.  
La façon dont elle voit Will et Etienne m'a abasourdi. D'accord, ils ont de l'argent mais ils n'ont pas essayé de nous en mettre plein la vue ainsi qu'elle l'a insinué. Elle a relevé tant de petits détails qu'elle a estimés ostentatoires, voire méprisants. Ils ont agi comme ils en ont l'habitude. Lorsque je leur ai fait remarquer qu'ils dépensaient trop pour qu'elle et son mari suivent, ils ont trouvé des solutions subtiles afin de ne pas les blesser. Excepté que je ne peux pas le lui raconter sans qu'elle se sente une nouvelle fois humiliée. D'accord, la dernière soirée était une folie. Le but était d'impressionner, c'est vrai, mais je dois en taire la raison. Je lui confiais tout, ce n'est plus le cas et ça ne le sera plus. J'ai découvert, pendant et après ces vacances, un côté un peu envieux et étroit de sa personnalité que je ne soupçonnais pas. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je reviens à ma conférence en soupirant. Si je veux avoir l'opportunité de préparer un dîner digne de ce nom, il me faut en terminer.  
  
Si je n'ai pas le génie de Le Corbusier, je n'ai pas celui de Bocuse. C'est une triste constatation. Non, mon repas n'est pas raté, ce n'est pas non plus de la grande gastronomie. Je me suis simplifié la vie en réalisant un plat que je connais sur le bout des doigts, un poulet fermier aux fruits de mer. Si préparer les ingrédients successivement exige du temps, c'est loin d'être compliqué. Il ne demeure plus que le riz qui l'accompagne à cuire. J'ai fait l'impasse sur l'entrée préférant des zakouski. En sus de la sauce crème et vin blanc, cela aurait été de trop. Le sucré cher à Will m'a posé des problèmes. Je me suis lancé dans un trio de gourmandises ambitieux. Ma glace maison à la violette tourne dans la sorbetière. De goût elle est bonne, encore faut-il qu'elle prenne. Il est temps qu'elle s'y décide. La pâte des moelleux au chocolat est faite, les ramequins chemisés patientent au frigo et les cœurs au surgélateur. Il ne me restera qu'à les enfourner dix minutes avant de servir le dessert et les centres seront coulants et incomparables, dit la recette. Je ne demande qu'à voir. Enfin les verrines de mousse aux framboises sur un lit de fruits frais qui doivent apporter une note acidulée à ces douceurs me semblent impeccables. Et comme il faut toujours prévoir une solution au cas où un rouage viendrait à gripper, j'ai été chercher des macarons de goûts divers chez Pierre Hermé. Il y en avait de tant de couleurs et de parfums que je ne savais lesquels choisir et je crois bien en avoir pris trop. C'est tout moi ça. Ils sont là seulement ce week-end et j'ai rempli mon réfrigérateur pour tout un régiment. Dans le but illusoire de tromper mon énervement, je vérifie ma table. Je suis prêt. Où sont les caméras d' "Un dîner presque parfait" ?

  
Enfin, à plus de vingt et une heure trente, la sonnette retentit, j'inspire un bon coup et, bien que je n'en mène pas large, je vais leur ouvrir souriant. Une bouche tendre sur la mienne me surprend. J'attends la seconde avec impatience. Je referme mes bras sur eux avec un soupir. Ils m'ont manqué.  
—  Vous visitez et vous vous installez d'abord ou on mange ?  
—  On visite, on mange et on s'installe ensuite, détermine Etienne.  
—  Champion des compromis.  
—  Un mauvais arrangement vaut mieux qu'un bon procès, disait Balzac, raille Etienne.  
—  Suivez le guide. J'ai acheté cet endroit retiré, il y a trois ans pour une bouchée de pain. Il était en pitoyable état. Cela me convenait. Respecter le cachet extérieur de cet ancien logis du XVIIIème siècle était une priorité. Par contre à l'intérieur, j'ai modifié les volumes au rez-de-chaussée afin d'en avoir un seul. La cuisine ne fait qu'un avec la pièce de vie qui occupe tout le niveau à l'exception du hall d'entrée où trône l'escalier d'origine qui monte à l'étage et que j'ai conservé tel quel. Un muret sert de comptoir et permet de prendre le petit déjeuner, l'apéritif ou de discuter pendant que l'un cuisine. J'ai voulu deux niveaux différents, les larges marches qui amènent au salon en font un îlot privilégié devant la cheminée. Tout en gardant la perspective, cela coupe la monotonie du plan horizontal. En haut, il y a deux grandes chambres, un bureau et une salle de bain. En bas une vaste cave pavée et une buanderie. Il n'y a pas de garage. Je laisse la voiture dans l'allée.  
—  C'est ainsi que j'imaginais ta maison, déclare Will en tournant sur lui-même afin de visualiser la pièce. Raffinée, rattachée au passé malgré un côté très actuel et près de la nature, termine-t-il en examinant le spacieux jardin arboré et fleuri. Elle est vraiment belle. Par contre, je suis étonné qu'elle soit complètement perdue dans la campagne à trente kilomètres de Paris.  
—  J'aime cet isolement qui n'en est pas un. Il répond à ce dont j'ai besoin. Les familles qui achètent des logements veulent un minimum d'infrastructures : des magasins, des écoles, des transports en commun. Cela ne m'est pas nécessaire. Je vais à Paris quotidiennement et il y a un centre commercial sur la route. Nous dînons ? La soirée est douce, j'ai dressé la table à l'extérieur, fais-je en désignant les portes fenêtres.  
—  Tu t'es mis aux fourneaux ?  
—  Mais oui.  
Je ris un peu en constatant l'étonnement d'Etienne.  
—  Je croyais que tu irais chercher chez un traiteur. Je ne suis pas doué, reconnaît-il. Je sais cuire des pâtes, des œufs, faire une salade et réchauffer des plats surgelés.  
J'éclate de rire.  
—  Et toi ? demandé-je en m'adressant à Will.  
—  Je me débrouille. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou le resto tous les jours et les poignées d'amour au bout du chemin.  
—  Tu en es loin.  
J'effleure la courbe de sa hanche du revers de la main et il sourit. Les éclairages du jardin et de la terrasse nous font un halo de lumière chaleureuse. Autour de l'apéritif et des babioles qui l'accompagnent, ils semblent à l'aise. Mon poulet et le Pouilly fumé que je lui ai accordé ont leur succès. Mon dessert aussi, bien que cette satanée glace à la violette soit trop molle. Le moelleux, lui, est parfait. Pour une fois qu'une recette tient ses promesses.  
—  Merci.  
Will est derrière moi, appuyant sa poitrine sur mon dos et je frémis de la proximité. Il saisit ma taille d'un geste possessif, presque autoritaire, très différent de celui d'Etienne qui n'est que tendresse. Déjà, il m'a abandonné. Ces enlacements furtifs qu'ils ne cachent aucun des deux me perturbent autant qu'ils m'excitent. Je commence à comprendre où ils veulent en venir et cela m'effraye.  
  
Lorsque je me lève le matin, c'est une odeur de café qui m'accueille à la cuisine. Je m'installe sur un des tabourets du bar et les regarde s'affairer.  
—  Nous avons fait comme chez nous, s'exclame Etienne en venant m'embrasser.  
Est-ce les voir là dans mon antre en train de préparer notre petit-déjeuner qui me rend audacieux ? C'est moi qui referme mes bras autour de lui. Mes mains voyagent sur son dos, s'insinuent sous le tee-shirt, agacent la ceinture de son jean pendant que ma bouche caresse la sienne. Une autre prend sa place lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, un corps impatient se presse contre ma cuisse, contre mon côté. Cette bouche gourmande exige bien plus. Je la savoure, puis la fais mienne. Elle a le goût des sucreries que Will apprécie tant. Je reviens à la première, franchit la barrière des lèvres et ma langue apprend celle d'Etienne qui s'est créé un chemin entre mes jambes et se colle à moi. Je les serre enfin en une même étreinte.  
—  Je crois que c'est le moment de discuter.  
—  Il n'y a rien à dire. Aime-nous, c'est tout. Je veux dire..., raille Etienne.  
—  J'ai réalisé que tu ne parlais pas de sexe. Malgré les apparences.  
—  Pas tout de suite, se moque-t-il avec un clin d’œil canaille, en me prouvant d'un léger coup de hanche en avant que je ne le laisse pas indifférent.  
—  Nous nous aimons beaucoup, nous nous accordons sans heurts, nous sommes bien ensemble. Très complices, très fusionnels. Depuis longtemps, ajoute Will en marquant pourtant un instant d'hésitation que je perçois et, depuis autant de temps, nous savons que quelque chose nous fait défaut pour être non pas heureux, nous le sommes, mais afin d'être équilibrés. C'est ça, nous manquons d'équilibre, explicite-t-il ravi de sa trouvaille. C'est la raison pour laquelle, la loi une fois passée, nous n'avons pas désiré nous marier et demander une adoption. Rien n'est plus difficile que chercher ce que l'on ignore. Nous t'avons vu à Ibiza, d'un même élan nous avons su que tu étais ce quelque chose. Ne m'interroge pas sur le pourquoi. Nous ne saurions te l'expliquer. Immédiatement, tu nous a attirés tous les deux. Nous t'avons entendu évoquer avec Aude et Jo la sortie en mer et la plongée que tu avais envie de faire. Et tu nous as retrouvés sur le bateau.  
—  Et le soir, tu m'as planté là dans le but d'aller baiser un inconnu rencontré dans un bar, grogne Etienne.  
—  Tu m'as bousculé trop vite.  
—  Je l'ai compris après, soupire-t-il. C'était bien ?  
—  Etienne ! Et oui, c'était bien. Très bien même.  
Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ma réponse ne lui plaît pas. Will se contente de nous observer.  
—  Il était aussi moche que le jeune type qui se collait à toi le lendemain et que j'ai fait dégager ? Tu as l'intention de continuer ? m'attaque le premier d'un air revanchard.  
Je me remémore le garçon pas très gâté par la nature qui servait de paravent à une érection bien trop voyante qu'ils avaient eux provoquée. Ainsi c'est pour ça que d'un seul coup, il a disparu. Je n'ai rien vu.  
—  Pourquoi diantre as-tu abordé ce sujet ? Ce n'était que du sexe. Je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne.  
—  Tu en as maintenant.  
J'éclate de rire devant son air déterminé.  
—  Une nouvelle fois, tu es un peu rapide en besogne, non ?  
—  Tu as trompé Loïs ? intervient Will.  
—  Non. Je ne cocufie pas mes petits-amis.  
J'ai l'impression d'être dans une comédie de boulevard.  
—  Parce qu'ils te donnaient ce que tu désirais à domicile, râle Etienne. Nous serons à quatre cents kilomètres.  
—  Je n'ai jamais vécu avec qui que ce soit.  
—  Pas même avec lui ? s'étonne-t-il.  
—  Non. Il avait la clef de mon appartement et moi celle du sien. Mais je peux énumérer les matins où je l'ai trouvé à la cuisine en train de préparer notre petit-déjeuner comme vous aujourd'hui. Tu me fais une scène de jalousie après un unique baiser. C’est ça l'équilibre que tu recherches ? Je dis non de suite. C'est ridicule.

  
Un silence succède à ma tirade. Il est blessé. Je l'enlace étroitement.  
—  Etienne. Nous nous connaissons à peine. Nous nous apprendrons. Ce que vous voulez, c'est un trio et ce n'est pas banal. C'est mal vu et il n'est pas certain que chacun de nous soit capable de l'assumer en plus de l'homosexualité. Il faut beaucoup d'amour et celui-ci se bâtit jour après jour. Si nous continuons sur ce chemin, nous sommes bien partis pour nous gâcher ce week-end. Et le reste aussi.  
—  Je déteste l'infidélité, le mensonge, lance-t-il encore tout en fuyant le regard de Will qui a sursauté.  
Qui l'a fait souffrir ?  
—  Alors nous sommes au moins deux, dis-je en saisissant son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassant doucement. Nous le prenons ce petit-déjeuner ?


	7. La conférence

Nous avons consacré la matinée à découvrir le village, la place avec sa fontaine, ses arbres, la mairie, l'école et l'église qui forment un harmonieux ensemble recouvert de vigne vierge, l'ancien lavoir malheureusement interdit d'accès par des grilles, la tour-pigeonnier, le château de Fontenay transformé en centre de loisirs et enfin les environs.  
—  Très tranquille ton patelin, commente Etienne.  
—  C'est ce que j'apprécie, avoué-je. Je ne m'implique aucunement dans la vie du hameau. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'y ballade pour une autre raison qu'un papier administratif à remplir. J'ai fait mien ce dicton qui dit que pour vivre heureux, il faut vivre caché.  
Devant un café et les macarons qu'il a débusqués dans le frigo, Will nous écoute, songeur.  
—  Moi, j'aime. Le calme et à côté toutes les facilités et les plaisirs voulus. Et puis un jardin, une terrasse. On se sent détendu chez toi. On part quand à ta conférence ?  
—  C'est à dix-sept heures trente, on peut explorer Paris avant. Montmartre, Notre-Dame, La défense ? Une flânerie sur les quais de la Seine ? Un verre au Café de Flore ?  
—  Ils ont des pâtisseries ? se moque gentiment Etienne en regardant son chéri se lécher les doigts.  
—  Tu les avais achetés au cas où ? s'enquiert Will avec sourire en coin.  
—  Toujours prévoir une solution de rechange.  
Sa main sur mon épaule, sa joue sur la mienne un court moment, un baiser à la base du cou.  
—  Je vais me changer.  
—  A quoi ressemble votre appartement ? demandé-je à Etienne.  
—  Moderne, classique. De standing, dirons-nous. Un immense séjour avec vue sur la mer, une cuisine séparée plus petite que la tienne et bien équipée, un W-C, un hall de nuit, une vaste salle de bain, une chambre, un dressing attenant et une seconde que nous avons transformée en double bureau. Nous sommes au huitième étage et la vue est magnifique. Peu de couleurs, un design très actuel, peu d'objets aussi que nous avons choisis avec soin. Tu verras ça la semaine prochaine. Will voudrait devenir propriétaire. Il dit que nous payons cher pour ne rien avoir en définitive.  
—  Mais ?  
—  Il trouve à redire à chaque maison qu'on nous fait visiter, achève-t-il avec une grimace.  
Je pense que Will inconsciemment n'est pas vraiment prêt à se lancer dans l'aventure. Ce n'est que mon opinion et je la garde par devers moi.

  
En tant que professeur et orateur, arriver à la salle Henri Sauvage accompagné de deux hommes séduisants, habillés à la dernière mode et très sûrs d'eux n'aide pas à passer inaperçu. Les bâtiments de l'école nationale supérieure d'architecture Paris-Val de Seine sont installés en bord de fleuve, quai Panhard et Levassor. Ils se déploient dans les quartiers Paris Rive Gauche, construits à partir de terrains industriels et ferroviaires. Des édifices usiniers restructurés cohabitent avec des structures contemporaines. Une superbe réussite de Frédéric Borel, qui lui a valu le Grand Prix National de l'Architecture 2010. L'école accueille plus de mille huit cents élèves, deux cent trente enseignants et septante employés qui représentent le personnel administratif.

  
L'immense amphithéâtre est comble. Jean-Claude Moreno, notre grand manitou, présente le cycle de conférences de l'année académique, Anne Farjon lui fait suite dans le but de m'introduire, ainsi que le matière abordée. L'exposé est enregistré par France Culture et manifestement l’œil de la caméra la trouble. Nouvelle dans l'exercice, elle s'enlise, bafouille, se reprend. Je suis là à la contempler, désespéré, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit afin de la soutenir. Enfin, son calvaire touche à sa fin et j'ai la parole à mon tour. Parmi les étudiants, les confrères, les entrepreneurs qui composent le plus gros du public, il y a Will et Etienne que je veux impressionner, séduire. C'est intimidant mais l'habitude facilite le contact. La passion de mon sujet aussi. Il ne me faut que peu de temps pour prendre mes marques. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est un travail de longue haleine, en cinq ans, j'ai peiné dans le but d'arriver à ce résultat. Pas de "euh", pas d'hésitation. Sur l'écran derrière moi, les images s'enchaînent. La télécommande sous ma main me permet d'arrêter le montage au besoin. Traiter le sujet nécessitera une heure trente, ensuite viendra le débat. Comme je l'ai expliqué cet après-midi à mes hommes - que cette terminologie me paraît étrange - alors que nous étions à la terrasse du Café de Flore, c'est perpétuellement la première question qui est difficile à obtenir. Aucun n'ose. Après, cela va tout seul.

  
Les applaudissements qui me semblent nourris s'éteignent.  
—  Si vous avez des interrogations, c'est le moment.  
Quelqu'un lève le bras. Will ? Je souris. Sa demande m'étonne, très technique, très pertinente. J'avais omis que mon jeune chéri est ingénieur maritime, profession qui fait plus que flirter avec l'architecture. Pendant l'heure qui suit, les interlocuteurs se succèdent.  
—  Il demeure deux, trois minutes. Une toute dernière question ?  
Enfin, c'est terminé. Pas de couac, pas de vague. Je peux être soulagé. C'est la cohue vers les différentes sorties. Je range mon portable en sa valise, mes feuilles, adresse des remerciements à Anne. Il reste peu de silhouettes dans la salle. Je me dirige vers Will et Etienne.  
—  Tu étais superbe, me complimente celui-ci. Magistral.  
—  Basile ?  
Je sursaute au son de cette voix non oubliée avant de fixer l'homme qui s'est avancé et se tient sur ma droite.  
—  Que fais-tu là ?  
—  Je suis venu t'applaudir évidemment. Quelle verve. Tu es en forme.

  
Après cinq ans de silence, il revient sans un mot d'excuse. Il m'envisage de haut en bas d'un regard prédateur. Décidément, il ne change pas. Mince, élégant, le regard pénétrant, il est toujours aussi séduisant, il dégage le même magnétisme. Pourtant pas de choc au cœur qui reste calme dans ma poitrine. Pas de cet émoi qui me saisit lorsque je vois Will ou Etienne. Tu as bel et bien perdu ton emprise sur moi, Loïs. Avait-il ces rides au front ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas.  
—  Merci.  
Mon ton est bref. Cela ne le décourage pas.  
—  Je voudrais te présenter Madame Meismer et Monsieur Pringeon, directeurs de la société Alphatanks. Notre cabinet étudie pour eux la conception d'un centre de loisirs, de logements, de commerces. Ils aimeraient te connaître, m'informe-t-il en m'adressant un coup d’œil charmeur.  
—  Pourquoi ? demandé-je après les avoir salués.  
Il ne leur laisse pas l'occasion de répondre et, à la limite de la grossièreté, s'en charge.  
—  Ils ont vu tes maquettes dans notre salle d'exposition. Elles leur ont plu. J'ai dit que je me faisais fort de t'amener à travailler sur cette étude.  
—  Je me consacre à l'enseignement. Je suis désolé, terminé-je en me tournant vers eux.  
—  C'est un programme passionnant. Tout à fait ce que tu voulais faire il y a sept ans avec la cité des mirages qui t'avait valu le grand prix des projets d'architecture 2007. Tu y as tellement investi de toi-même. On peut au moins en discuter.  
—  Non. Ce serait du temps gâché. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Il a beaucoup d'idées intéressantes, dis-je aux deux patrons. Vous pouvez lui donner votre confiance.  
—  Tes plans de la cité...  
—  Sont à ta disposition. Sans problème. Ils sont au coffre.  
—  Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, c'est vrai pourtant tu es toujours mon associé. Tu signeras le projet une fois mis sur pied ? Il me faut ton accord pour un contrat aussi important.  
Je pense qu'il doit être acculé pour dévoiler ainsi notre ancienne relation. D'un autre côté, il motive habilement mon refus par des raisons personnelles. Il ne perd jamais le nord.  
—  Il suffit que je me retire et tu auras les pleins pouvoirs. Cherche-toi un partenaire qui s'implique. Etienne, tu peux t'en occuper ?  
—  Avec plaisir, mon ange. Je vous contacterai dans quelques jours pour la modification des statuts de la société. Si vous vous servez du projet de Basile, son nom devra être repris. Et dans ce cas, nous en définirons les conditions.  
Son ton est poli mais d'une froideur sans égale. Maître Forlan en toute sa splendeur. J'adore ça. Il tend à Loïs une carte de visite que celui-ci saisit machinalement. Il me lance un coup d’œil surpris.  
—  Chéri. La réservation au Carré des Feuillants.  
Will me rappelle à l'ordre. Ils semblent résolus à s'affirmer face à Loïs et étaler des liens bien tenus encore. Le restaurant où j'ai décidé de les emmener depuis plus d'une semaine accepte jusque vingt deux heures, il en est quasi vingt et une. Le regard de Loïs s'est attaché à Will qui ne bronche pas.  
—  Tu ne nous présentes pas ? demande le premier.  
—  Tu ne m'en as pas donné l'occasion. Etienne Forlan, Will Decleef. Mes compagnons. Loïs Villar. Désolé, tu l'as entendu nous sommes réellement pressés.  
Voilà. La bombe est lâchée.  
  
—  Tu as aimé ?  
—  C'était délicieux.  
—  Deux assiettes de dessert ? Ce n'est pas de la gourmandise ? Surtout après les macarons.  
—  Je me consolais de la rencontre avec Loïs, ricane Will, lové contre moi sur le canapé.  
—  Elle n'était pas souhaitée, fais-je avec un haussement d'épaules qui dérange sa tête posée sur l'une.  
—  Tu ne le quittais pas des yeux.  
—  Je cherchais à comprendre comment j'ai pu être amoureux de lui au point de supporter ses agissements pendant presque quatre ans. Je n'ai pas trouvé. Il n'a pourtant pas changé. Enfin, pas beaucoup.  
—  Tu lui as mis Etienne entre les pattes.  
—  J'ai confiance. Il lui faut combien de temps pour prendre sa douche ?  
Le corps humide, chaud et à moitié nu qui se blottit sur moi répond à ma question. Quelques gestes câlins plus tard, je les laisse en tête en tête évoquer leurs impressions, je sens qu'ils en ont besoin. Je vais à la salle de bain à mon tour. Si le salon est vide à mon retour, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir...

  
C'est le cas. Pas de trace d'eux. Je pousse un soupir, découragé. Il a vraiment choisi le soir pour réapparaître, ce con. Il l'a fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Leur malaise à tous les deux au restaurant était évident. Je m'avachis sur le divan, la tête entre les doigts. Retravailler en sa compagnie. Enfoiré. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Mais bien sûr. La page est bel et bien tournée, avec ou sans eux.  
—  Basile ? Pourquoi es-tu redescendu ? Tu seras crevé au matin.  
Etienne s'est accroupi devant moi, les deux mains à plat sur mes cuisses pour s'équilibrer. Ainsi, dans la lumière tamisée qui met l'accent sur ses cheveux clairs et veloute sa peau, avec ce sourire tendre qui étire ses lèvres luisantes, il est on ne peut plus désirable.  
—  Il te veut encore. Cela se voit à sa manière de te regarder. Tu veux te remettre avec lui ?  
—  C'est ce que tu penses ?  
—  Tu n'es pas venu nous retrouver.  
—  Si. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez ici en bas.  
—  Pas faux. Désolé, ajoute-t-il après avoir examiné mon visage qui doit trahir mon désarroi.  
Je l'attire à moi dans le but de l'embrasser. Sans rompre le baiser, il s'installe sur mes genoux, face à moi, son pubis serré contre le mien. Les bras autour de mon cou, il me dévore avec une passion que je brûle d'envie de partager.  
—  Will.  
Il opine de la tête. Sa main nouée à la mienne, nous montons. J'ai faim d'eux. C'est lui qui me tire vers ma chambre où ils m'attendaient. Elle est déserte. J'en suis bouleversé. Je retiens Etienne qui déjà s'apprête à suivre le même chemin.  
—  Laisse-moi y aller.  
Il acquiesce. Une ultime caresse afin de le rassurer. Avant de sortir, je le vois se faufiler sous mes draps.

 


	8. Une première fois

Will est assis devant le secrétaire et pianote sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Il m'offre son dos.  
—  On refait les bagages ? interroge-t-il sans se tourner.  
—  Tu as une urgence ? demandé-je en l'enserrant par derrière et en posant mes lèvres sur sa nuque.  
—  Non, j'ai cru que..., débute-t-il, embarrassé.  
—  Chut. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez cru, ce que vous vous êtes dit tous les deux mais on va mettre les choses au point de suite. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, cela ne marchera pas. J'ai refermé la page Loïs, définitivement. Même sans vous, ce serait le cas. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que vous étiez monté dormir et encore moins dans ma chambre. Je suis donc descendu vous retrouver au salon. C'était logique. Il fallait fermer la porte et les volets pour la nuit.  
Il se laisse aller en arrière contre moi en soupirant. Je caresse ses cheveux, y pose un baiser. Ainsi abandonné, il me bouleverse.  
—  Nous attendions tant de ce week-end, murmure-t-il. Peut-être trop. Pourtant, il s'était si bien engagé. Le face-à-face avec ton ex a été la douche froide.  
—  Parce que je lui ai caché qui vous étiez ?  
Je me moque tendrement.  
—  Non. Parce que tu le lui as jeté au visage comme si tu voulais le narguer. Le provoquer même.  
—  Vous avez été les premiers à lui faire comprendre les liens qui nous unissent. Non ? Quant à moi, le narguer ? Oui, sans doute. C'est humain, tu ne penses pas ? Cela veut aussi dire que je suis fier de vous. Si vous en avez été blessés, j'en suis désolé, telle n'était pas mon intention. Après l'avoir espérée sans oser me l'avouer, j'ai accepté cette relation à trois qui me paraissait impossible, tu imagines que c'est pour allumer un ex que je n'avais pas vu depuis cinq ans et comptais ne plus revoir ?  
—  Pourquoi es-tu resté lié avec lui par la société ?  
Je cogite un instant avant de répondre.  
—  En fait, je n'en sais rien. Au début, j'ai évité tout ce qui pourrait générer une rencontre. Cela en faisait partie. Ensuite, j'ai procrastiné tant et plus. Nous avions éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à honorer les deux gros contrats dans lesquels il nous avait embourbés, même en travaillant tous comme des forcenés. A aucun moment, je n'ai supposé qu'il se lancerait seul dans une autre galère.  
—  Tu crois qu'il va s'y jeter seul ? Il va te laisser le temps de réfléchir et revenir à la charge. Il sait que tu tenais à ton projet appelé la cité des mirages. Le cabinet emploie combien de personnes ?  
—  Ma réaction sera la même. Je suis passé à autre chose, Will. Je ne retravaillerai jamais avec lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous en avions neuf, architectes, dessinateurs, informaticien, secrétaire confondus.  
—  Tu ne vérifies pas ce qu'il fait ? s'étonne-t-il.  
—  Je reçois un rapport trimestriel du comptable et je suis certain que celui-ci me préviendrait immédiatement en cas de problème. Je ne signe plus de commande, n'amène pas de chantier ou client, donc je ne touche que des dividendes en fin d'année.  
—  Cela représente un apport substantiel ?  
—  Non. Quelques milliers d'euros par an.  
Lorsqu'il se lève, je l'enlace, l'attire à moi, effleure son visage des lèvres avant de chercher sa bouche qui s'ouvre devant ma douce intrusion. Je mets en ce baiser les sentiments naissants que j'ai envers lui.  
—  Tu voulais vraiment te sauver ainsi ?  
Je lui ai soufflé ces mots en mordillant son oreille. Je le sens frémir entre mes bras.  
—  Non. Ce n'est pas moi, ça. Nous aurions simplement dormi et discuté avec toi au réveil.  
—  C'est encore d'actualité ?  
—  Non.  
—  Tu m'en vois ravi. Etienne est déjà au lit.  
Dans la chambre, une surprise nous attend. Non seulement, il est couché mais il dort.  
—  Quelle soirée, murmure Will en le contemplant.  
—  Viens.  
Je le tire vers le lit. Pris en sandwich entre deux mecs très tentants, l'envie que j'ai d'eux me taraude. Je l'embrasse. Est-ce bien prudent ? Ça ne fait qu'accroître mon besoin. Mes mains semblent douées d'une vie propre et découvrent son corps. Je me fais violence dans le but d'arrêter. Je trouve inconcevable de faire l'amour sans Etienne. Son bras entourant ma taille, la tête dans mon cou, Will ne sommeille pas plus que moi.  
—  Demain, on passe la journée ici, chuchote-t-il.  
—  Au lit ?  
—  Pourquoi pas ? me défie-t-il.  
Je n'y suis pas opposé. Je pressens qu'il va me falloir tenir la distance.

 

Je m'étire. En son sommeil, Etienne a repoussé la fine couette. Installé sur le flanc, légèrement redressé, accoudé sur le traversin, je caresse le galbe de la hanche de cet homme superbe étendu en mon lit et que je n'ai pas pu aimer. Je résiste difficilement à son appel impudique. Un grain de beauté me nargue sur son épaule nue, je me penche et l'effleure des lèvres. La peau est douce et chaude. Je le veux. Will m'a senti remuer, il resserre son étreinte. Mon possessif. Je souris. Heureux. J'ai à coup sûr l'air idiot. Quoique, je crois qu'un éventuel spectateur me jalouserait plutôt. Je me tourne délicatement et l'enlace, son corps moite de sommeil se serre instinctivement sur moi. Je retrouve sous mes doigts ses formes plus arrondies que ne le trahissent ses vêtements, pas encore familières mais pas étrangères non plus, je respire son odeur qui m'émeut tant, accentuée dans la chaleur du lit. J'ai la pensée incongrue que les draps en garderont le parfum lorsque ce soir ils partiront.  
—  Basile, gémit-il.  
—  Désolé, dors, mon cœur.  
—  Tu m'éveilles pour me dire de dormir ?  
—  Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.  
—  Non. Il désire nous faire l'amour, se moque, amusée, une troisième voix. Notre Basile est impatient. Je n'ai rien contre, poursuit-elle avec un petit rire.  
A l'évidence, j'ai alerté le ban et l'arrière-ban. Si cela n'est pas volontaire, je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas le moins du monde contrit. Les doigts d'Etienne sont sur ma poitrine, sur mon ventre tandis que sa bouche explore mon dos, le creux de mes reins qu'il mordille, avant de lécher, laissant une trace humide et fraîche sur ma peau enfiévrée. Après un grognement peu encourageant, Will, une main dans ma nuque, ses lèvres sur les miennes, frotte son érection matinale sur moi avec une certaine rage, avant de sortir du lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
—  Will n'est pas du matin, me souffle Etienne tout contre mon oreille. Pourtant, il te veut tellement qu'il fera un effort.  
—  Vous avez déjà fait ça à trois ?  
—  Will est trop exclusif. Il n'aurait pas supporté me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comme je ne n'y tenais pas non plus, le problème ne s'est pas vraiment posé...

  
Ah ! Me voilà avec un jaloux sur les bras. Ou plutôt dans les bras, car Will reprend sa place et, d'un geste possessif, m'enlace. Un genou remonté sur ma hanche, il m'embrasse avec passion alors qu'Etienne reprend ses caresses. Je le repousse avec délicatesse pour me mettre sur le dos et les avoir tous les deux à égalité. J'essaye de saisir au gré de mes attouchements les points faibles, les envies. Si nous nous entendons, ce qui depuis les révélations d'Etienne me paraît problématique, j'aurai tout le temps de les apprendre.

  
Les baisers semblent beaucoup séduire Will. Pourquoi ne pas débuter par là ? Je m'approprie une bouche et puis l'autre en y prenant un plaisir extraordinaire, mélangeant les salives, les goûts, allant de l'ardeur à la sensualité. Moi qui me voulait lucide afin de les combler, je perds peu à peu au fil des élans mes idées et ne suis que sensations entre leurs mains, sous leurs bouches. Celle d'Etienne accomplit des miracles.

  
Il lève la tête, délaissant un moment mon sexe et me fixe d'un air canaille. De façon provocante, sa langue lèche ses lèvres dans le but de m'exciter, acte érotique que je trouverais vulgaire chez n'importe qui d'autre et qui me retourne les sens parce que c'est lui, je gémis et l'attire à moi.  
—  Viens !  
Etienne ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je le bascule sur le flanc, face à moi. Je n'ai déjà que trop attendu. Nous aurons l'occasion après de virer vers la tendresse, vers l'amour. Il y a les sentiments, mais à cet instant, je veux seulement m'enfoncer en lui. Il sourit tandis que Will me regarde en riant avant de m'offrir le tube de lubrifiant dont il s'est servi généreusement lui-même, dévoilant ses intentions. Je soulève la cuisse d'Etienne, la pose sur ma hanche afin d'avoir accès à son intimité. D'une main ferme, Will s'accapare mon visage et dévore ma bouche. Du bout des doigts, il agace le maigre rempart qui nous sépare pendant que j'en fais autant avec Etienne qui geint son impatience.  
—  Doucement, mon cœur.  
Pas question de faire ça comme un bourrin. Will, à la courbe de mes reins, embrasse, mordille, ses phalanges en moi cherchent mon point sensible, l'atteignent, le flattent. Je me liquéfie sous la vague de chaleur qui m'envahit, sous l'ivresse qui me terrasse et partage à la bouche d'Etienne la jouissance éprouvée. Sans pudeur, il proclame la sienne et j'aime ça. Je retire mes doigts, il grogne, frustré. Ce corps, ce fourreau m'appellent. J'y plonge avec délectation. C'est brûlant et serré, c'est bon. À son tour, Will me pénètre, je me cabre contre son pubis afin qu'il entre au fin fond de moi sans lâcher Etienne qui abandonne notre baiser, se rejette en arrière, changeant l'angle de pénétration et exhibant sa hampe de bois à la peau douce, fine, lisse. Je la câline en longs va-et-vient lascifs, il égrène mon prénom telle une litanie. Je me donne à Will sans restriction. C'est ce qu'il veut, je le devine. Son souffle erratique, ses gémissements traduisent son excitation. Soudain, une certaine frénésie s'empare de nous. Les aller-et-retour se font profonds, impérieux, presque violents. Sollicité de toutes parts, je ne suis que perceptions. Même ma main qui cajole le sexe épais d'Etienne est plaisir. Avec un râle, il se raidit contre moi, sa liqueur séminale coule sur mes doigts, sur mon bas-ventre. Les yeux agrandis sur un monde de joie, il est magnifique dans l'orgasme. Je me tourne vers Will, happe sa bouche, la possède, avant de m'en libérer de façon urgente. La houle de volupté monte, irrépressible et, en criant, je jouis au creux de la chair accueillante. Les dents de Will marquent la naissance de ma nuque, la douleur exprime son plaisir dans ma peau cependant qu'en deux ou trois poussées impétueuses, il atteint lui aussi le nirvana. Je tremble de la tempête érotique ressentie. L'adrénaline retombe. Je les caresse nonchalamment, des lèvres sur leurs visages, des mains sur leurs peaux moites. C'est le moment des doux regards, des ronronnements satisfaits. Sous ma langue paresseuse, je découvre la salinité de leur épiderme échauffé, apprends leur odeur musquée. Je lèche leurs lèvres gonflées de nos baisers, caresse les fossettes d'Etienne, les cheveux de Will qui partent dans tous les sens. Mon cœur déborde. Merde ! Je suis dans de sales draps. Ce n'est que le début.  
—  Wouaw !  
Etienne sourit, Will rit tout en léchant sensuellement le sceau de ses dents apposé sur ma peau.  
—  Oui, confirme celui-ci. C'était bon.  
—  C'est une première pour chacun de nous. Cela aussi est bien, renchérit Etienne.  
Tout compte fait, mes craintes étaient vaines et blottis ensemble en une unique étreinte nous baignons au tréfonds d'une bienheureuse torpeur.

 

Des images plein la tête, je reste là, au bout du petit chemin qui mène à la maison, à contempler les feux arrière de la voiture qui disparaissent. Le naturel coquin d'Etienne, ses fossettes quand il rit, cette grimace qu'il a lorsqu'il est agacé, ses moues tendres, provocantes qui me donnent envie de lui faire subir les derniers outrages, la réserve de Will, ses prunelles bleues qui me suivent, ses gestes possessifs et pourtant empreints de grâce, ce don de soi dans l'amour, les cris de l'un, les gémissements de l'autre qui mord mon épaule, pudique en ses jouissances. Je serre les poings. Je veux ces week-ends avec eux, que ma vie retentisse de rires, de leurs élans, de leurs râles de délectation.

  
Je retrouve ma cuisine que nous avons abandonnée sitôt le dîner terminé. Machinalement, je remplis le lave-vaisselle, nettoie les plans de travail, me fais un café. Je les suis en pensées. Ils ne seront pas à Saint-Nazaire avant une heure du matin. Je m'installe devant l'ordinateur et commence à préparer mes cours. Je ne vais dormir en mon lit vide qu'une fois le message promis par Étienne enfin reçu. " _Nous sommes rentrés, Amour. Dors._ "


	9. Loïs, Aude et les autres

 

 

La vie a repris, monotone. Elle est partagée entre mon boulot et la Loire Atlantique. Nous échangeons chaque soir via internet et la webcam les nouvelles du jour, discutons de choses et d'autres. Pourtant, je doute. J'ai par moments l'impression qu'eux continuent leur petit couple et que je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée, une chaude distraction. Il me tarde d'être vendredi pour avoir tort.

  
C'est jeudi que Loïs donne raison à Will. Il ne s'est pas contenté de me téléphoner. Je l'aurais refoulé sans problème. Il est là devant moi, à la cafétéria. Il s'installe avec son plateau dont le contenu me fait marrer intérieurement. Salade, grillade, une tonne de légumes vapeur et un fruit. Que des aliments light. Dans sa façon de me regarder traîne un reste d'intimité, de complicité. Vêtu d'un jean moulant, d'une chemise sport, coupe de cheveux mode soignée, hâle entretenu et sourire éblouissant, il est superbe. Rien à redire. Le tombeur de ces messieurs et des dames, pour faire bonne mesure, est dans la place.

  
Il n'entre jamais dans le vif du sujet. Ce n'est pas son genre. Il emmène d'abord son interlocuteur en sa nasse avant de refermer le piège sur lui. A première vue, aujourd'hui n'échappe pas à la règle.  
—  Tu es tout bronzé, cela te va bien. En fait, c'est étonnant, tu n'as pas pris une ride, tu es même plus détendu, plus sûr de toi, commente-t-il en m'examinant. Où es-tu parti en vacances  ?  
—  Nous étions à Ibiza.  
—  Vous vivez ensemble ?  
—  Pas encore.  
—  Toi si fermé, si...  
—  Coincé ? l'aidé-je aimablement.  
—  Si tu veux. C'est étrange, presque choquant de te retrouver avec deux mecs et plus jeunes que toi.  
Et pan ! prends-ça dans les dents, Basile.  
—  M'envierais-tu  ? plaisanté-je.  
J'ai le sourire aux lèvres et la haine au cœur.  
—  Ton avocaillon, je lui offrirais volontiers un voyage entre mes draps un petit matin. Il doit être chaud comme la braise. Je ne l'ai pas encore contacté pour la société mais cela ne saurait tarder.  
—  Il est fidèle, dis-je en haussant les épaules alors que je suis à deux doigts de lui balancer mon assiette à la figure.  
Je me rappelle la mise en garde de Will  : «  Tu lui as mis Etienne entre les pattes  ». Touches-y seulement et je te fais la peau, mon salaud. Pourtant, je reste impassible. Lui montrer ma colère ne ferait que le conforter dans son idée. Je respire à fond.  
—  Le second est architecte. Tu vas travailler avec lui.  
C'est une constatation pas une interrogation.  
—  Non. Il est ingénieur maritime.  
—  A Paris ? s'exclame-t-il moqueur.  
Eh merde ! Je lui ai donné la corde pour me pendre. La carte de visite d'Etienne mentionne les trois adresses du gros cabinet renommé dont il fait partie, celle à Paris prêtait à confusion.  
—  A Saint-Nazaire.  
Il éclate de rire.  
—  Une relation à distance, raille-t-il. Toujours naïf, mon Basile.  
—  Nous passons les week-ends de concert. Chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Nous sommes chaque soir tous les trois sur internet. Tout le monde n'est pas pareil à toi, Loïs. Peut-être que je demanderai à enseigner à Nantes à la rentrée prochaine. Pourquoi prendre la peine de te le raconter ? Tu n'en as rien à faire.

  
D'habitude, sa technique, c'est flirt et séduction afin d'appâter puis discussion sérieuse quand il sent que la proie est ferrée. Tous ses tours, je les connais. J'en ai assez souffert lorsqu'il les étalait devant moi. Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être ainsi maladroit, comme cela ne me ressemble pas de mentir. Il m'agace et je m'enfonce en lui faisant croire que nous sommes ensemble depuis un bon moment. Tout comme je lui cache que Will et Etienne, eux, sont en couple depuis des années.  
—  Tu as l'air très attaché.  
Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie privée. Le meilleur moyen est de l'attaquer de front.  
—  Pourquoi es-tu là  ?-  
—  Dès que tu m'as vu, tu l'as su, soupire-t-il. Tu as raison, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Il y a cette histoire de gros contrat. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir encore des sentiments envers toi.  
—  Loïs. Arrête. Nous savons tous les deux que toi et moi, cela a été l'erreur du siècle. Tu n'as plus d'amour envers moi, en supposant que tu en aies eu. Tu enrages de ne pas me voir à tes pieds, simplement. Je ne m’impliquerai pas là-dedans pour une multitude de motifs.  
—  Qui sont  ?  
—  Principalement, parce que j'aime l'enseignement. Je m'y sens à l'aise. Les marchés importants qui font monter l'adrénaline et aussi, apportent des sueurs froides, des aigreurs d'estomac et des insomnies, j'ai déjà donné. Créer le projet de la cité des mirages, c'était un challenge personnel que j'ai adoré. Je l'ai fait bien plus pour moi-même qu'afin d'obtenir ce prix dont tu as toujours été plus fier que moi. Au fond, ce n'était pas réel. Je n'ai pas choisi le nom par hasard.  
—  C'est tout  ?  
—  Non. Je ne veux pas retravailler avec toi. Nous avons souvent œuvré à couteaux tirés, mais je t'aimais. Nous nous disputions, nous baisions et tout recommençait. C'était à la fois épuisant, excitant. Au fil du temps, c'est devenu de plus en plus pénible. Tu en sais les raisons.  
—  J'ai changé, je...  
—  Non. C'est fini. Dans le boulot, nous nous complétions, ce ne serait plus le cas. Je n'ai pas envie de me quereller avec Will et Etienne tous les jours parce que je te verrais régulièrement.  
—  Tu sacrifierais une occasion pareille à une aventure  ?  
—  Tu n'entends que ce que tu désires entendre. C'est définitivement non.  
—  Que te restera-t-il quand ils se seront lassés et chercheront plus jeune, plus nouveau  ? Tu auras renoncé à notre société, ce projet, le Paris que tu adores. Reviens moi.  
J'en demeure tétanisé un moment. Puis mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il me prend pour un imbécile  ?  
—  Tu réapparais après cinq ans de silence et tu penses que je t'ai attendu  ? Que tu peux revenir la bouche en cœur me dire que tu m'aimes  ? Tout cela parce que tu me vois heureux  ? Tu rêves. Je suis passé à autre chose. Tu crois qu'ils ont été mes seuls amants depuis ? Merde, Loïs. Tu ignores tout de ce que je suis.

  
Le Mans, Angers et enfin, Saint-Nazaire. «  Dans cinq cents mètres, prenez le rond-point, prenez la deuxième à droite, roulez trois cents mètres puis prenez le rond-point...  » La voix monocorde du GPS me tape sur les nerfs. Je suis à la fois impatient de les voir et tendu. Ma matinée avait pourtant bien débuté. Je me suis arrangé afin de n'avoir chaque vendredi que trois heures de cours à donner. Marc me relayera l'après-midi. Il est temps de lui laisser des responsabilités à ce grand gamin. Une invitation à dîner d'Aude et Jo est venue bouleverser ma quiétude.

  
Ainsi que je l'avais prévu, mon amie est revenue vers moi le mardi et, lâchement, nous n'avons pas reparlé de Will et Etienne. En fait, nous n'avons échangé que des banalités très peu passionnantes. Une gêne était là, entre nous, persistante. Nous avons continué sur ce mode mercredi et jeudi. Ce matin, comme souvent, nous avons pris un café ensemble au second intercours et le sujet est réapparu sur le tapis lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de manger chez eux demain. Peu désireux de m'étendre sur la relation qui m'unit à mes chéris et qu'elle ne pourrait comprendre, je lui ai simplement dit que je partais en week-end. Malheureusement, mon déjeuner avec Loïs ne semble pas être passé inaperçu et elle m'a interrogé sur ce bel homme qui paraît me faire oublier mes idées folles à propos de "ces petits snobs". J'avais donc dû expliquer le "bel homme" en question et lui dire que j'allais à Saint-Nazaire retrouver les petits snobinards. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle reviendra vers moi après ma mise au point assez musclée. D'où lui vient cette rage qu'elle a de savoir, à ma place, ce qui est bon pour moi  ? «  Dans trois cents mètres, tournez à gauche. Tournez à gauche. Roulez un kilomètre cinq cents puis tournez à gauche. Tournez à gauche. Roulez deux cents mètres. Arrivée à destination sur votre droite. »

  
Je m'arrête devant le seul immeuble situé presque au bout d'une rue pentue qui descend vers la mer. Comme conseillé par Will, je me gare sur le parking latéral. Je sors de voiture et regarde autour de moi. A ma gauche la plage, plus loin, d'autres bâtiments, des villas, des jardins, à droite une avancée de roches noires qui fend les flots, un phare. En contrebas, une belle pelouse arborée bordée d'un chemin pavé qui la sépare de l'étendue sablonneuse. Des bancs, des lampadaires sont les dernières touches apportées à ce paysage qui laisse rêveur. A grandes goulées, j'avale l'air iodé et vivifiant. Chaque mer a sa saveur, sa couleur, sa mouvance fascinante. Je comprends tout à fait Will qui en a fait son métier. Après un long moment, je m'arrache à la contemplation du large. Mon sac en main, je me dirige vers l'entrée. Je découvre leurs noms accolés sur la sonnette. La voix d'Etienne déformée par l'interphone me dit de monter.

  
Aussitôt la porte ouverte, il est entre mes bras, sa bouche sur moi. De façon sensuelle, sa langue lèche mes lèvres, s'enhardit, s'unit à la mienne. Elles se redécouvrent, s'enroulent, se caressent. Il a un petit gémissement de plaisir qui s'égare dans mon souffle. Baiser de soie. Je l'étreins, le presse sur moi, effleure son visage, ses fossettes du bout des doigts avant de le libérer.  
—  Tu m'as manqué, murmure-t-il.  
—  Toi aussi.  
Rien n'est plus vrai. Etienne est un rayon de soleil un matin d'hiver.  
Il me fait faire le tour du propriétaire. L'appartement est magnifique. Ils doivent en effet payer très cher. Leur chambre et l'immense living s'ouvrent sur la mer. De vastes baies vitrées amènent une clarté unique. La vue est splendide.  
—  Ils appellent ça une terrasse, fait Etienne avec un reniflement de mépris en me désignant le mètre vingt d'espace qui longe le séjour.  
—  Techniquement, cela en est une, mon cœur.  
—  On ne peut pas y dîner, il y a à peine la place pour mettre des fauteuils en rang d'oignon pour regarder la mer.  
—  Étant donné le paysage, c'est beaucoup. Il suffit de faire coulisser en grand les portes-fenêtres et de déplacer la table juste devant. Tu verras, on fera ça ce soir.  
—  On mange à l'extérieur.  
—  Will  ?  
—  N'a pas pu terminer tôt. Il a un débat avec des emmerdeurs.  
Je perçois son mécontentement et je ne relève pas.  
—  Tu me fais un café  ?  
Nous discutons installés sur la fameuse terrasse. Il commence à faire frais et je pense sérieusement à aller chercher un pull lorsque j'entends la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. Will n'est pas encore en mes bras que déjà son parfum a envahi mon espace couvrant l'odeur saline de la mer. Je l'attire, le fais basculer vers moi, sur moi et il se retrouve assis sur mes genoux, je niche mon visage dans son cou, sur sa peau avant de l'embrasser. Baiser de feu. A bout de souffle, nous restons là serré en une même étreinte.  
—  Ta réunion  ?  
—  Concernait un projet ambitieux pour Pornic qui ne fait pas que des heureux. Certains n'ont nulle envie de le transformer en une station balnéaire prisée de la jet-society et les aménagements vont en ce sens, soupire Will. Je vais essayer de tenir compte des exigences de tous. Etant donné qu'ils sont contradictoires, cela ne va pas être facile. Et toi  ? Quel est le problème  ?  
—  On en parlera plus tard.  
Je lui désigne d'un coup d’œil Etienne qui trépigne d'impatience.  
—  Il râle parce qu'il demandait que nous te préparions un dîner comme tu l'avais fait. Malheureusement, Jean-Michel Brard, le maire de Pornic et la dirigeante de Chabut une association d'habitants en ont décidé autrement. On le fera demain. Ce soir, j'ai réservé dans un restaurant qui ne paye pas de mine mais la cuisine est exceptionnelle.

  
Leur salle de bain est grande. Assez pour que trois hommes y fassent leurs ablutions en même temps. Je me faufile dans la cabine de douche déjà occupée par Will. Les mains pleines de mousse, je masse ses épaules, mordille son cou, lave son corps las en gestes larges et apaisants. Je perçois la tension de son dos, de sa nuque et m'attache à en dénouer chaque muscle. L'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur nos peaux aide à trouver notre bien-être. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il s'arque contre moi, la tête en arrière sur mon épaule. Son bras levé est passé autour de mon cou et ses doigts s’agrippent à mes cheveux. Du revers des phalanges, j'effleure l'intérieur du bras, du poignet à l'aisselle. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai voulu. Les ai voulus. Je lèche son oreille, il tremble d'envie. Et celle-ci, répond à la mienne. Ma virilité se presse entre ses fesses. Rien que l'idée de le prendre, de m'enfoncer en ce fourreau dont je connais l'étroite moiteur me met le feu aux reins. J'entends le chuintement caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre, des mains me frôlent à leur tour. Des mains tendres et joueuses qui agacent mes endroits les plus sensibles. Will s'arrache à mon étreinte, se retourne, glisse le long de mon corps. Sa langue sur ma hampe me conduit doucement au nirvana. Je ferme les yeux et me liquéfie sous les attentions conjuguées. Je geins bruyamment.  
—  Viens, viens, murmure Etienne qui depuis un moment me prépare.  
Il m'attire vers lui, son gland, humide de son désir, appuie sur la barrière de mon intimité . Avec un grognement guttural, je m'empale sur son sabre le clouant, dos contre la paroi de la cabine. Will, tenant mes hanches, a suivi le mouvement, sans hésitation. Mon sexe que sa bouche chaude, habile câline, les va-et-vient de plus en plus profonds d'Etienne en moi me font perdre pied peu à peu, j'occulte la réalité et ne suis que sensations. Les doigts de Will qui palpent délicatement mon scrotum précipitent mon plaisir. Je le sens bouillir, monter. Je le gémis, le braille. J'essaye de prolonger pour celui d'Etienne.  
—  Viens, amour, viens, m'enjoint-il.  
Et je me libère en un cri de satisfaction, me tendant, me refermant sur Etienne et, en un dernier ahan, il jouit. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, je glisse au fond du bac. Etienne m'a accompagné. Je partage ma délivrance à la bouche de Will qui a le goût âcre de ma semence.  
—  Lève-toi, chéri.  
Je le pousse à se dresser. Déjà ma langue se promène sur sa hampe gonflée de sang. Je caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses bourses, son postérieur et son intime rosace. J'aime quand il soupire, quand il s'oublie et qu'enfin il ose gémir. Je n'aurai de cesse de lui procurer la même volupté. Il s'est appuyé dos sur la paroi, le bas du corps arqué vers moi. Son regard ne quitte pas ma bouche et son sexe luisant de salive qui entre et sort. Ses mains retiennent ma tête alors qu'il crie en se libérant, puis il se laisse retomber dans mes bras, encore tremblant de son orgasme.  
—  Je m'étais souvent demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir une cabine de douche aussi grande, se moque Etienne toujours lové contre mon dos et qui n'a pas perdu une miette du spectacle, j'ai trouvé une réponse.

 


	10. Incertitudes

 

 

Je savoure "Le délice exotique" que m'a conseillé Will. Il avait raison, le restaurant n'offre peut-être pas un cadre exceptionnel mais la cuisine l'est pour un prix correct.  
—  Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous raconter  ? demande Will.  
—  Après ton dessert. Je vais te le gâcher.  
—  Loïs, intervient Etienne avec conviction.  
Surpris, je le fixe avant de revenir à mon sorbet à la noix de coco qui accompagne le gratin de fruits.  
—  Pendant la semaine, j'ai essayé de le joindre afin de régler cette histoire de société. Chaque fois, je me suis fait éconduire par sa secrétaire sous divers prétextes, explique-t-il. Cela finissait par en devenir ridicule tellement les mensonges étaient évidents. Manifestement, il désirait avoir le temps de te convaincre de collaborer avec lui.  
—  Il s'est pointé à la cafétéria de l'école, jeudi à midi.  
—  Je te l'avais dit, grogne Will.  
—  Oui, c'était bien supposé.  
—  Il voulait  ? interroge Etienne.  
—  Tout, me moqué-je.  
—  Et  ?  
Le petit mot a claqué dans l'air, le ton de Will est sec. Je souris à mon possessif. J'aime quand des rides de mécontentement plissent son front. Elles ne déforment pas son visage, mais le rendent simplement plus humain. Il est craquant. J'ai envie de le prendre entre mes bras.  
—  A ton avis  ? Je suis là, non  ? J'ai tourné la page.  
—  Il n'y a pas que ça, constate-t-il. Tu as de la peine.  
—  Aude...  
—  A saisi que tu avais payé une partie de ses vacances, ricane-t-il.  
—  Non, ce n'est pas ça.  
—  C'est nous, réplique Etienne. Elle ne comprend pas.  
—  Exact. Elle sait ce que j'attends de la vie et pense que je ne le trouverai pas auprès de vous. Que je brûle mes dernières cartouches, gâche mon ultime possibilité de bonheur et patati et patata, raillé-je. Il est certain qu'à mon grand âge...  
J'essaie de l'humour qui tombe à plat. Cette question, je me la suis posée, bien sûr. Nous nous connaissons depuis un mois. Je me la poserais au sujet de n'importe qui d'autre. Un trio ne facilitera pas les choses. Trois hommes et un couffin, version gay. Nous n'en sommes pas là, loin s'en faut.  
—  Elle m'agace, s'écrie Etienne ce qui attire l'attention des clients qui nous entourent.  
—  Que désires-tu de la vie  ? interroge Will en m'observant.  
En quel pétrin me suis-je fourré  ? Leur dire que je veux du sérieux, des enfants, une maison, un jardin, un chien, des vacances en famille ? Et recevoir de l'amour, autant que je peux en donner à quelqu'un qui sera dans mon lit nuit après nuit, dans ma vie, jour après jour. Pas déjà. Pas sans en savoir plus sur leurs propres aspirations. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûr des miennes. Un léger sourire erre sur les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis qui semble avoir terminé son examen.  
—  Laisse faire le temps, conclut-il.  
—  Je sais. Un second dessert  ?  
—  Tu ne m'auras pas, raille-t-il en riant doucement, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il n'y a rien à dire pour le moment.

  
Je me réveille seul dans un lit saccagé aux draps tachés qui me rappellent notre débauche nocturne quelque peu débridée. Les odeurs se mélangent, se corrompent. Je m'étends avec délices en cette chaleur moite et frelatée au parfum de sexe. J'aime ça, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours aimé ça. Aussi loin que je me souvienne. Onze heures, me dit ma montre. Où sont-ils  ? Levés malgré que nous nous soyons endormis au petit jour  ? Je traîne un peu avant de me lever. Après un passage par la salle de bain, je fais le tour de l'appartement. Sur la table, un mot d'Etienne m'informe qu'ils sont allés acheter des provisions et m'ont laissé dormir. Cherchant le café, une tasse, le sucre, j'ouvre les différentes armoires, prend mes repères. Je ne le ferais pas avec des rangements plus personnels ou les ordinateurs mais la cuisine me semble un territoire neutre. Le lave-vaisselle a terminé son cycle. J'ose remettre tout en place ? Chez mes hommes, suis-je chez moi ?  
—  Pas encore fini  ? m'interroge William en posant les sacs de victuailles sur le plan de travail. Quel lambin. Tu as les emplettes à ranger en sus maintenant.  
Je souris. La délicatesse même. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, très vite remplacées par celles d'Etienne qui se pend à mon cou.  
—  Nous allons déjeuner au resto "Le France". On y est bien à rêver devant la mer, dit William. La terrasse est sur la plage et n'a rien à envier à Ibiza.  
—  A quoi vont servir tous ces achats  ?  
—  Je le lui ai dit, s'exclame Etienne.  
—  Je voudrais que tu découvres la région. Et aussi notre vie. Nous cuisinerons ce soir et demain.  
Connaître leurs univers. Cela correspond à mes désirs.  
Nous passons au cabinet d'Etienne. Ils sont quatre associés à se partager des bureaux cossus et design dans le quartier en pleine mutation de Villes Gare. Le quartier des affaires ainsi que le baptisent pompeusement les édiles. De nombreuses sociétés y ont leur siège. Un avocat spécialisé en commerce international y a tout à fait sa place. La pièce d'Etienne est nette, ordonnée. Des notes de ces couleurs acidulées qu'il apprécie la ponctue. Sur sa table, entre le pot à crayons turquoise, le sous-main vert lime et l'agenda violet, deux photos  : une de Will et lui, une de nous trois à Ibiza.  
Will, quant à lui, a son bureau à la Direction Départementale des Territoires et de la Mer dans une des tours Meteor, un nouvel immeuble cerné par d'autres en travaux. Malheureusement, il n’est pas accessible le week-end. Je me contente d'en contempler le bâtiment.  
—  L'ensemble sera terminé en 2020, soupire-t-il. Je n'y suis pas perpétuellement. Je suis souvent en extérieur et ça me convient très bien ainsi. J'ai voulu un métier où l'on côtoie la mer, ce n'est pas pour m'enfermer pendant huit heures surtout dans le tintamarre des marteaux piqueurs.  
—  Cela me semble une belle et très ambitieuse réalisation, fais-je remarquer.  
—  Saint-Nazaire est une ville ambitieuse, reconnaît Will avec un sourire moqueur.  
—  Tu vois, nous allons déjeuner là dès que nos emplois du temps le permettent. Disons deux fois par semaine. C'est une cuisine qu'on pourrait qualifier de familiale offrant un plat du jour, explique Etienne en me désignant un petit bar-restaurant. Les autres midi, je mange un sandwich au bureau.  
—  En vacances, nous nous éclatons, le reste de l'année, nous sommes très sages. Un bon resto, un ciné et une sortie entre amis au bout d'une lune. C'est tout, précise Will.  
—  Tu l'as constaté, nous travaillons beaucoup. Lorsque j'ai des rendez-vous tardifs, je quitte parfois le cabinet à plus de vingt heures. Ce n'est pas le cas de Will pourtant il dessine, cogite à l'appartement sur son ordinateur. Ce n'est pas mieux. Par contre le week-end est sacré. Il le sera doublement dorénavant, plaisante-t-il en m'adressant un clin d’œil complice.  
Will me scrute via le rétroviseur. Ne te tracasse pas, chéri, si ça ne tient qu'à moi, il y aura de nombreux week-ends communs. Je pressens même que ça ne me suffira bientôt plus et je redoute déjà cet instant.

  
"Le France" a les pieds dans l'eau. Nous sirotons un cocktail sur une large terrasse en bois située sur la plage, avant de gagner la salle à manger. Une décoration intérieure grège et rouge, soignée mais détendue en fait un cadre agréable, sans ostentation. La carte est diversifiée et brève. Dans un port, on apprécie le poisson en espérant qu'il ne vienne pas des surgélateurs. Cela ne semble pas être le cas. Mon filet de cabillaud est ferme et savoureux. Nous nous attardons ensuite devant un pousse-café. Etienne lève les yeux au ciel en voyant approcher deux couples, une adolescente et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus.  
—  Fred et Ludivine, explique-t-il à Will qui leur tourne le dos. C'est un des associés du cabinet. Monsieur-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, me renseigne-t-il avec un reniflement méprisant.  
—  Etienne, s'exclame à ce moment le Fred en question. Will. Nous allons prendre l'apéritif ici, lance-t-il au serveur qui acquiesce tout en nous adressant un coup d’œil incertain.  
Je trouve le salut envers Will un peu sec mais peut-être que je me fais des idées. Après un échange de présentations, ils s'installent. Le gamin sort une tablette tactile, la jeune fille son GSM malgré les yeux revolver de sa mère.  
—  On ne parle pas boulot, Fred, précise Etienne à son confrère qui commence à aborder une de ses affaires. Ce n'est pas agréable pour ceux qui ne sont pas de la partie.  
S'ensuit une conversation des plus futiles sur les sujets people, la mode, les films à l'affiche, le championnat de foot, le déclin d'un resto, l'ouverture d'un nouveau club. Je m'ennuie. Je m'évade. J'observe autour de moi, puis fixe la mer, prenant mon mal en patience. Seul, Etienne semble à l'aise, Will intervient de temps en temps par politesse. Fred et sa femme, eux, ne se taisent pas une minute.  
—  Que faites vous dans la vie  ? me dit le second homme.  
Il doit avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi, ainsi que Fred d'ailleurs. Il pourrait me demander si j'aime la mer ou la musique. Mais non. Quelle manie ont les gens qui se pensent arrivés de juger les autres selon le métier et bien entendu, une hypothétique réussite sociale.  
—  Je suis professeur d'architecture.  
—  Parisien  ?  
—  En effet.  
—  Tu n'étais pas à Paris le week-end dernier  ? interroge Fred.  
—  Si, nous étions chez Basile, abonde Etienne avec le sourire.  
—  Vous êtes gay aussi  ?  
C'est la première fois que j'entends la voix du garçon qui, avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance, va droit au but.  
—  Oui.  
J'ai répondu gentiment. La question est polie. Nulle raison de me sentir agressé.  
—  Vous couchez ensemble ?  
Voilà qui est moins courant et nettement plus embarrassant.  
—  Pierre-Marie ! lance sa mère.  
Pauvre gamin ! affublé d'un prénom pareil, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs.  
—  Oui.  
C'est Will qui a réparti calmement. La jeune fille ramasse son portable tombé sur le sol dans un silence assourdissant. Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas rester très longtemps en notre compagnie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la faim les tenaillant subitement, ils désertent la table pour aller manger à l'intérieur.  
—  Tu n'aurais pas dû. C'est de la provocation.  
—  Si, s'exclame Will. Nous avons choisi de ne jamais nous cacher.  
—  C'est trop tôt.  
—  Non. Je sais que beaucoup auront la même réaction comme tant de cons l'ont lorsque nous disons que nous sommes gays, que nous sommes en couple. Cela permet de faire un tri.  
Etienne lui sourit amoureusement. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.  
Nous déambulons le long de la plage. La franchise de Will, puisqu'il le voit ainsi, m'a mis mal à l'aise.  
—  Basile ? Il y a un problème ? m'interroge-t-il.  
—  Non.  
—  Notre relation est juste bonne à être lancée à la figure de ton-ex ?  
Je le fixe stupéfait, déçu aussi. Mon regard doit être plein de reproches car il détourne les yeux.  
—  C'est ce que tu supposes de moi ? Tu n'y es pas du tout. Simplement, je pense à Etienne qui lundi va devoir affronter ses confrères qu'aura prévenus Fred. Lui passe ses journées avec eux.  
—  Merci, amour, mais nous avions évoqué la possibilité de ce genre de rencontre et nous étions d'accord, me révèle le blond en me prenant par le bras et en se serrant contre mon flanc.  
Je pousse un soupir avant d'attirer Will de l'autre côté.  
—  Viens, homme de peu de foi, le taquiné-je.  
—  Désolé, marmonne-t-il. J'ai vu ton malaise depuis ma réponse.  
—  C'est vrai, pourtant tu aurais pu m'en demander la raison avant de faire des suppositions erronées.

  
Appuyé sur le chambranle, je les observe pendant qu'ils s'affairent. J'ai proposé d'aider, ils se sont récriés que, ce soir, c'est eux qui me chouchoutent. Will cuisine avec calme et application. Etienne, comme toujours, est dissipé, il lui pique ses ustensiles, le câline au passage ou laisse tout pour venir m'embrasser. Cela ne perturbe nullement le cuistot amateur qui lui rend ses caresses en souriant sans quitter pour autant ses fourneaux. Will goûte sa sauce, m'adresse une légère grimace. D'un mouvement impatient, il cale ses mèches sombres derrière son oreille avant de rectifier l'assaisonnement. La chaleur insupporte Etienne qui fait passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Torse nu, il revient à sa salade.  
—  Ne me regarde pas ainsi, me dit-t-il sans lever la tête de son plat. Pas si tu veux dîner.  
Manger oui, mais quoi  ? J'hésite entre mes hommes appétissants et les mets qui le sont pareillement.  
—  Tu dois juste déterminer l'ordre de dégustation, se moque Will.  
—  Je vais mettre le couvert. C'est plus prudent de commencer par le repas, rétorqué-je en lui lançant une œillade complice.  
Leurs rires me poursuivent jusque dans le séjour. Je n'ai pas oublié ma conversation d'hier avec Etienne. Je fais glisser les grandes portes-fenêtres sur les rails et, fraîcheur bienvenue, l'alizé vespéral s'engouffre dans la pièce. Je pousse la table devant la baie. Où chercher le nécessaire ? Dans ce bahut, certainement. Oui. Il y a là de quoi m'amuser.  
J'allume les photophores, dernière touche au dressage de ma décoration baroque, lorsque Etienne arrive de la cuisine.  
—  Will  ! Viens voir  ! lance-t-il vers la porte ouverte.  
—  Surprenant, mais très beau, juge celui-ci qui a surgi immédiatement.  
J'ai découvert au fond de leur armoire, parmi des tas de babioles hétéroclites, une nappe fuchsia qui semblait n'avoir jamais servi, des chemins de table en dentelle noire, des sous-assiettes argent très sobres, une ménagère de couverts Laguioles noirs, des assiettes et des serviettes de même couleur, une boîte de hauts et fins verres à vin en cristal, des photophores aux discrètes volutes argentées, un seau à champagne Orient Express signé Orfèvrerie Ercuis qui a dû coûter une fortune. Il ne restait qu'à accorder. Un peu étonné, je fixe Will en quête d'une explication.  
—  Ce sont des cadeaux que nous avons reçus à des occasions diverses  : Pacs, pendaison de crémaillère, Noël, anniversaires. Nous les avons entassés là sans les utiliser. Nous préférons un autre genre, avoue-t-il en ouvrant une armoire jumelle de la première qui contient du linge et de la vaisselle très simple aux tons acidulés.  
Je me sens un peu bête. Tout à ma trouvaille, je n'ai pas remarqué qu'une partie de ces objets étaient rangés dans leur emballage d'origine.  
—  Je te l'ai dit, c'est superbe, insiste Will en m'enlaçant. Somptueux. Un peu féerique. Je m'attendais peu à ce que tout ça assemblé puisse donner un aussi beau résultat. Surtout avec la nappe de ma mère comme base. J'espère maintenant que le repas sera à la hauteur de ta déco, raille-t-il avant de s'éclipser pour mettre la dernière touche à son dîner.

  
Appuyé sur la rambarde de la terrasse doucement éclairée par des appliques, je me perds en mes pensées. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de nos familles respectives. En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Si je n'ai connu mon père que trop brièvement pour m'en souvenir, j'ai été choyé par ma mère jusqu'à la révélation de mon homosexualité qu'elle a bien prise. En apparence. Pourtant, un fossé s'est peu à peu creusé entre nous, qui est devenu un abîme que nous comblons péniblement deux ou trois fois l'an, à l'occasion de la fête des mères, de Noël ou du Nouvel-An. Elle habite en arrière pays provençal avec un second mari épousé tardivement.

  
A sa demande, j'y ai toujours été seul, contrairement à ma sœur qui s'y rend régulièrement avec Phil et les gosses. Loïs n'était nullement désireux de les connaître, je n'ai donc pas insisté, pliant aux caprices autant de mon amant que de ma génitrice. Cela ne sera plus le cas lorsque je rencontrerai le ou les compagnons de ma vie, adopterai des enfants. Et qu'ils soient rouges, jaunes, noirs ou bleus, je ne les renierai pas pour son bon vouloir. Elle fera avec eux ou sans moi.  
—  Basile  ?  
Derrière moi, Etienne, les mains sur mes épaules, s’appuie sur mon corps avec un léger soupir. Je me retourne, le prend dans mes bras et le serre, ma joue contre la sienne. Will apporte les assiettes des entrées à table puis, nous apercevant enlacés, nous rejoint. Il ne reste jamais loin. Je l'englobe en notre étreinte, il pose ses lèvres sur ma tempe.  
—  Ce sera froid, fait-il remarquer.  
Pour bien cuisiner, il faut aimer manger, c'est le cas de Will. Son dîner est excellent. Je le vois caresser d'un air pensif la nappe.  
—  Tu remets les choses à leurs places, dit-il en me voyant l'observer.  
—  Tu ne t'entends pas avec tes parents.  
—  Si, mais non.  
Je le laisse venir à son rythme.  
—  Ils estiment, surtout ma mère, que je fais une erreur et la tolèrent tant bien que mal parce qu'ils croient que je vais le réaliser et changer de bord tôt ou tard, explique-t-il avec une grimace. Lorsqu'ils viennent, malgré mon père qui essaye de la freiner, elle aborde le sujet à longueur de journée devant Etienne. Elle ne désarme pas le temps de son séjour.  
—  Heureusement, on la voit à petites doses, commente celui-ci. Il y a plus d'un an qu'on ne les a vus.  
—  Tu as des frères et sœurs  ?  
—  Deux frères. Elle a pourtant des petits-enfants, ricane Will. Je n'ose imaginer l'enfer si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Par contre la maman d'Etienne est un amour. Elle voulait te connaître ce week-end.  
Je dois avoir un air effaré car, ensemble, ils éclatent de rire.  
—  Que lui avez-vous dit  ?  
—  Rien. Juste que nous t'avons rencontré à Ibiza, que nous étions chez toi le week-end dernier et que tu venais chez nous celui-ci, précise Etienne. Pour elle, cela signifie énormément de choses. Mon beau-père lui a dit de rester tranquille et de nous laisser faire. Quand nous sommes sortis, elle lui faisait la tête.  
Tout va trop vite. Je fixe mon assiette de dessert sans la voir, mon esprit est envahi par cette pensée. Cela va trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Je ne sais plus ce que j'attends.  
—  Basile  !  
Will a élevé la voix. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'appelle et que je ne l'entends pas. Il semble agacé. Je lui souris.  
—  Oui  ?  
—  Tu ne vas pas te retrouver du jour au lendemain à Saint-Nazaire, lié à nous avec trois marmots qui patientent à la maison, s'exclame-t-il manifestement contrarié.  
—  Will. Nous nous connaissons depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Dès que je vous ai vus à Ibiza, vous m'avez plu. C'est toujours le cas. Plus que je ne saurai le dire. L'amour, c'est bien plus que ça. Ne me dis pas que tu as su après un délai aussi court qu'Etienne serait ton compagnon. Je ne désire pas prendre un bateau qui sombrera au milieu de nulle part et dont nous serons tous les trois les épaves. Cela ne m'empêche pas de tenir à vous, d'être impatient de vous parler chaque soir, de vouloir le week-end qui me permet de vous rejoindre, d'être heureux quand vous êtes entre mes bras. Qu'exiges-tu de plus  ? Dis-moi  ?  
J'ai saisi ses doigts sur la table et je les caresse doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Etienne a posé sa main sur la mienne. Will contemple un moment nos trois mains unies sans répondre.  
—  Tu doutes tellement de moi. Laisse faire le temps, c'est ce que tu disais pourtant hier. Tu es possessif, murmuré-je.  
—  Et toi fuyant.  
—  Non. Je demande à aller à mon rythme.  
Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il marque son assentiment de la tête à ma question informulée, j'ai le sentiment de remporter une victoire dont ma vie future dépend et, peut-être, est-ce le cas.  
  


 


	11. La marina

 

 

Je me réveille entre eux. Le soleil semble déjà haut. Entre eux. Le bas de mon ventre est appuyé sur les rondeurs fermes d'Etienne, mon visage dans sa nuque. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui provoquant un léger grognement de Will que j'ai dérangé. De façon paresseuse, ce dernier mord mon omoplate afin de me punir. Je me frotte à lui. Mes fesses contre son érection. Sa langue calme l'irritation de la morsure, il effleure mon corps qui s'éveille en douceur sous ses mains. Il est un amant attentif, Etienne un instinctif. L'un passionné, l'autre joyeux et taquin.  
Hier soir, nous avons regardé un film, passant plus de temps à nous cajoler qu'à suivre l'intrigue du thriller. Le mot fin a amené une fuite empressée vers la chambre à coucher dans le but certain de continuer au lit les caresses commencées.  
—  Bonjour, toi, chuchote Will.  
—  Bonjour, chéri.  
—  Tu pars à quelle heure  ?  
—  Pressé de te débarrasser de moi  ? plaisanté-je.  
—  Bêta, murmure-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou, sur les épaules.  
—  Si on ne dîne pas trop tard, je prendrai la route après le repas.  
Je tiens à lui montrer que je veux profiter de leur présence autant que possible. Même s'il me faut arriver à Fontenay à deux heures du matin. Il resserre son étreinte, apparemment content de ma réponse.  
—  Il nous reste la journée, souffle Etienne en se tournant. Serre-moi fort.  
Je souris en câlinant son visage des lèvres. Il a refermé les yeux et s'apprête à paresser.  
—  Il nous reste bien plus que ça, mon cœur, le rassuré-je. Tout ne dépend que de nous, tu te rappelles  ?  
—  Will  ?  
Ce dernier semble comprendre immédiatement le besoin de son homme, il nous enjambe et se retrouve derrière Etienne qui pousse un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'il est enclos en nos bras. Son homme, son compagnon. J'éprouve tant de difficultés à penser "notre", "nous", "mes", "mon". Les années qu'ils ont vécues à deux donnent une connaissance de l'autre que je ne fais qu'entrevoir. Chaque week-end, je suis le centre des attentions. Les nuits, je les ai passées entre eux. Je ne les ai pratiquement jamais vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce constat me saute à la figure. Ont-il peur de me blesser  ? Cela leur manque-t-il  ?

  
Bien sûr, ils font l'amour aussi souvent qu'ils le veulent pendant la semaine. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux d'une attitude forcée une fois que nous sommes réunis. Une main sous la hanche d'Etienne, l'autre posée sur celle de Will, j'embrasse langoureusement le premier en câlinant le deuxième. Glissant mes doigts entre les corps, je caresse le creux des reins d'Etienne et la virilité de Will les menant doucement vers le désir.  
—  Basile..., proteste faiblement Etienne.  
—  Chut, mon cœur. Laisse-toi aller.  
Je me mets au service de leur plaisir, de leur plaisir ensemble. Quand enfin Will le possède, quand dans l'orgasme, Etienne lui crie qu'il l'aime alors qu'il jouit dans ma bouche, j'en suis presque choqué. Et surtout très jaloux. Non de cet amour l'un pour l'autre, que je sais, mais d'éprouver des sentiments tellement forts et d'en être profondément heureux. Je les envie.  
—  Basile  ?  
La voix de Will est inquiète. Il remarque tout.  
—  Quel est le programme de la journée  ?  
Mon ton se veut léger, tendre. J'ai l'impression de mal donner le change. Will nous a enjambés encore et se blottit à nouveau sur moi.  
—  Il n'y en a pas, reconnaît Etienne.  
—  Que voudrais-tu faire  ? s'enquiert Will.  
—  Montre-moi Pornic et décris-moi ton projet. Je désirerais voir ce que tu fais.  
Sincèrement, ça m’intéresse et l'éclair de joie que je surprends en son regard me félicite de ma décision.  
—  Et toi, mon cœur  ?  
—  Cinéma  ? propose Etienne.  
—  Quel film  ?

  
Après le petit-déjeuner nous prenons la direction de Pornic. Installé à la place passager du 4x4 de Will, je découvre la région. Bien belle, ma foi.  
—  Vous cherchez une habitation à Saint-Nazaire ?  
—  Non. De toute manière, nous avons décidé de patienter un peu, explique Etienne après un coup d’œil à notre homme qui semble embarrassé.  
—  Nous nous sommes dit que peut-être si nous en venions à vivre ensemble, tu aimerais peut-être la concevoir toi-même ou tout au moins la choisir avec nous, avoue celui-ci avec hésitation.  
Je souris.  
—  Cela fait beaucoup de "peut-être", me moqué-je tendrement.  
—  Donnons le temps au temps, raille Etienne avec dérision.  
Ainsi, ils en viennent à modifier leur vie pour moi. Il est encore trop tôt. Trop tôt pour me demander l'importance qu'ils occupent en mon cœur. Dans mon quotidien, je ne me pose pas la question. C'est à eux que je songe au réveil sous la douche, d'eux que j'espère les coups de fil pendant la journée et la connexion via internet le soir. La nuit, ils font mes rêves mouillés comme en témoignent mes draps au matin. De mon lever à mon coucher, ils rythment ma vie. En si peu de temps, ils...  
—  Nous allons faire un tour afin de nous imprégner de l'atmosphère de la petite ville, tu verras, c'est spécial, m'interrompt Will en caressant ma cuisse et j'en perds le fil de mes pensées.  
Nous déambulons en voiture d'abord, puis à pied sur la jetée du vieux port. Il nous conduit ensuite hors de l'agglomération sur les lieux des travaux et m'explicite les attentes du consortium qui veut créer un ensemble très ambitieux  : hôtel, restaurants, clubs de nuit, boutiques de luxe, casino, centre commercial, véritable site urbain, modèle futuriste tellement peu en accord avec la commune coquette et manifestement attachée à ses traditions historiques bretonnes. Je comprends les riverains.  
—  C'est en dehors de Pornic mais cela attirera du monde et forcément la répercussion se fera sur celle-ci. Le vieux port va être rénové pour des raisons de sécurité sans toucher à son aspect, par contre le nombre de mouillages en sera revu à la baisse, ce qui offre un argument à Hubert Cansson, le représentant des promoteurs, développe Will. Je ne suis pas concerné par ce centre commercial qui a été dessiné par un cabinet d'architectes. Mon équipe est chargée d'une étude maritime complémentaire, ce qu'ils appellent, pompeusement, la marina. Nous sommes loin de Port-Grimaud ou de la Baie des Anges et surtout nous n'en sommes qu'au début. En résumé  : un port, plus moderne avec un tirant d'eau suffisant permettant d'accueillir des yachts d'une certaine importance, des bureaux, un club sportif, situés entre le centre de thalassothérapie qui est un des pôles d'attraction de Pornic et ce complexe. Bien entendu, il ne faut pas oublier les accès routiers qui sont nécessaires et qui feront la liaison entre les deux, je compte respecter le sentier des douaniers qui suit la côte. L'ancien maire était favorable au concept et le département a donné son accord. Le nouveau et les habitants sont nettement moins complaisants, soupire Will. Que je sois un étranger n'arrange rien. Comment un anglais pourrait-il comprendre l'âme bretonne !  
—  Tu travailles pour la Direction des Territoires et de la Mer donc je suppose que le projet est en cours.  
—  Il se fera de toute façon, opine Will. Il y a trop d'intérêts en jeu. Bon, allons déjeuner.

  
Le restaurant Beau-Rivage offre une vue admirable sur l'océan. La carte n'est pas très étoffée mais fait la part belle aux produits de la mer ce qui me convient parfaitement. Je suis des yeux le homard appétissant que le garçon, très mignon entre parenthèses, dépose à une table voisine lorsqu'un coup de pied reçu sur le tibia me fait glapir de surprise et de douleur. Etienne.  
—  Qu'est-ce que tu observes ? me lance-t-il d'un ton sec.  
—  Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter, avoué-je d'un air contrit, sous son regard furibond, en lançant cette fois un coup d’œil et un sourire charmeurs au serveur qui passe.  
Le feulement indigné que pousse mon homme me ravit. Il patauge un peu dans ses doutes avant que j'achève ma phrase.  
—  Par le homard, idiot. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse de ce gamin ? Tu es aussi jaloux avec Will ? Ou c'est un traitement de faveur que tu me réserves ?  
Il ne me répond pas, m'opposant un farouche silence. J'ai envie d'embrasser la moue délicieuse que forme ses lèvres pincées. Subrepticement, je caresse sa main.  
—  Foie gras en entrée ? propose Will avec un petit rire moqueur qui me donne à supposer qu'il reçoit, à l'occasion, les mêmes rappels à l'ordre.  
—  Oui et en dessert...  
—  Le moelleux au chocolat, termine mon chéri.  
—  Heu... Oui.  
—  Toi et le chocolat.  
Après le repas nous descendons sur la plage. Le chemin côtier nous attire, nous le suivons jusqu'au dolmen de la Joseliere que nous visitons avant de nous asseoir sur des rochers qui surplombent l'étendue sablonneuse. J'ai entouré leur taille, heureux de leur proximité et nous restons là, sans un mot, à contempler le large.  
—  A quel heure ta séance de cinéma  ? demandé-je à Etienne.  
—  A dix-sept heures cinquante au Cineville.  
—  Une bonne heure jusqu'à la voiture, ensuite le temps de retourner à Saint-Nazaire, il faut y aller, commente Will.  
Je me lève et les tire vers moi, pose un baiser sur leur bouche et nous reprenons la direction du Beau-Rivage.

  
Je suis penché sur les simulations virtuelles de Will. Concentré, j'entends à peine les voix de mes hommes et les bruits venant de la cuisine. Il y a du très bon en son travail. Le côté technologie semble, pour autant que je puisse en juger, parfaitement maîtrisé. Ce que j’appellerai l'aspect esthétique est peut-être moins soigné.  
—  C'est prêt. Qu'en penses-tu  ?  
—  Le technique me paraît très aboutie mais je ne suis qu'architecte. Par contre, j'aurais préféré des matériaux différents. Pour faire l'union entre l'ancien port et ce fichu complexe ultra-moderne, fais-je en désignant la reproduction en trois dimensions du projet qui s'étale sur le second écran, j'aurais assemblé la pierre du pays, la chaleur du bois et le satin de l'acier. Dans la cafétéria de la capitainerie, du bois et de larges espaces vitrés plongeant dans l'océan offrant ainsi aux dîneurs l'impression qu'ils sont dans la mer et un spectacle unique. Même chose au club nautique. Cela serait exceptionnel.  
—  Et très compliqué à réaliser.  
—  Un superbe challenge, chéri.  
—  Les deux bâtiments ne sont pas de mon ressort. C'est un obstacle supplémentaire, argumente-t-il. Je ne peux pas imposer mes idées. Ou plutôt les tiennes, se moque-t-il une main tendre caressant mon épaule.  
—  Pour ce genre d'aménagement, il faut un ingénieur maritime, un architecte ne suffirait pas. Quel est le cabinet en charge de la construction ?  
—  Aucun pour le moment. Viens manger.  
Dès que je suis levé, il m'attire de ce geste captateur que je n'ai rencontré que chez lui et m'embrasse avant de me tirer vers la pièce de vie. La table dressée comme hier devant la grande porte-fenêtre ouverte mélange le mauve foncé au vert anis. Un choix d'Etienne sans l'ombre d'un doute.

  
Il est plus de trois heures du matin lorsque la porte de la maison se referme sur moi. Je soupire de soulagement. Les derniers cent kilomètres ont été difficiles. Même avec la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven poussée au maximum de la puissance. J'ai quitté Saint-Nazaire très tard, à plus de vingt-trois heures. Après le dîner, l'urgence de faire l'amour s'était révélée une évidence et nous a entraînés loin dans le temps. Je leur envoie un SMS en espérant qu'ils dorment. La réponse reçue immédiatement me prouve qu'ils ont attendu.

 

 


	12. Yo-Yo Club

Le Yo-Yo Club

  
L'automne s'est bel et bien installé. Octobre a roussi la forêt du parc de Soucy qui se décline maintenant en camaïeux de jaune et de pourpre. Novembre lui a succédé et a répandu sa froidure sur toute la région. Il ne gèle pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Ensuite, ce sera la neige et les arbres séculaires auront des airs de dentelle de Bruges. Assis sur un banc devant le grand étang, où un cygne noir se dispute à renfort de coups d'ailes avec une flottille de canards facétieux, je frissonne.  
—  Tu grelottes. Rentrons, murmure Etienne en me prenant le bras.  
La cassette à bois offre une agréable chaleur à la pièce de vie. Cela ne me suffit pas, je me glisse au plus près.  
—  Frileux, se moque Will en se blottissant dans mes bras.  
Le plateau que pose Etienne sur la table basse me dispense de répondre. Café, biscuits et chocolat. Il se pousse contre moi, tend la main vers la télécommande et allume la télévision. En trois mois, même en ne les voyant que le week-end, j'ai découvert pas mal des travers de mes hommes et la réciproque est forcément vraie. Le premier mange et boit tiède. Il a toujours les pieds glacés. Il est un inconditionnel du petit écran et du shopping. Les fringues s'amoncellent en leur dressing et je jurerais que certaines n'ont jamais été portées. Ma garde-robe s'est enrichie aussi car le mot "égoïsme" est inconnu de notre chéri. Augmentée en plus, au fil des week-ends, de vêtements qui ne sont pas les miens au point que j'envisage d'en acheter une très grande. Tout comme le lit d'ailleurs. La taille supérieure serait nettement plus confortable pour trois.  
Ce n'est pas nouveau, Will adore la gastronomie et particulièrement les sucreries. J'ai constaté il n'y a pas tellement longtemps qu'il est un gourmand qui culpabilise à la vue d'une balance qu'il tient loin de lui. S'il trouve normal que nous conduisions son 4x4, il ne peut s'empêcher ensuite de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures extérieures et intérieures, même si nous avons juste été chercher le pain au village. C'est un bourreau de travail qui éprouve énormément de difficultés à respecter le caractère sacré de nos week-ends. Nous avons imaginé un compromis. Nous discutons boulot, concept, matériaux et autres via internet, échangeons nos idées, rectifions plans et maquettes. Je vois naître la marina de Pornic avec de plus en plus d'intérêt.

  
—  Mon amour  ?  
Aïe. J'ai appris à me méfier de ces doux mots, derrière lesquels se cachent souvent une lubie de l'un ou l'autre à laquelle j'arrive rarement à dire non. Le chaton persan étendu devant le feu à bois en est la récente preuve. Etienne, me pensant trop seul la semaine, a décrété qu'il me fallait une présence vivante à mes côtés. J'ai estimé la bestiole, qui a pour nom Cybèle, très mignonne lorsqu'il me l'a offerte. Je m'attendais bien peu aux soins qu'exige son long pelage et aux nombreuses bêtises que commet cette espiègle et maladroite voleuse, sans oublier les petites infidélités à sa maison de propreté commises à droite et à gauche, avec une préférence certaine envers le tapis du salon. Je fixe Will.  
—  J'aimerais soumettre ton projet de la capitainerie de Pornic.  
—  Will, ce n'est qu'une ébauche. Quelques idées jetées sur l'ordinateur. Tu en as déjà parlé, soupiré-je en le voyant hésiter.  
—  Un peu, avoue-t-il. A la direction départementale et au conseil municipal de Pornic lors de notre réunion jeudi. La directrice de l'association des habitants a paru emballée.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
—  Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis au lieu de me mettre devant le fait accompli.  
Je sais que mon ton est trop sec. Chacun est marqué par son passé. Aussitôt cette pensée m'effleure-t-elle que je la repousse, Will n'a aucune malignité en lui.  
—  Je ne suis pas Loïs ! s'exclame-t-il comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de mon esprit.  
—  Mais que vient-il encore faire ici, celui-là ? rétorqué-je avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

  
Mes seuls moments de friction avec Will sont dus à Loïs qui décidément n'en finit pas de me pourrir la vie. Si le moindre regard sur une paire de fesses parfaites me vaut les flammes d'Etienne, Loïs est l'obsession de Will. Alors que pendant cinq ans, je n'ai pas aperçu l'ombre de mon ex-amant, le destin s'acharne à nous placer au même endroit depuis que je suis avec Will et Etienne. Ce dernier a modifié la société et les papiers ont été signés par courrier évitant ainsi une rencontre. Si Loïs a essayé d'avoir plus de contacts avec lui, mon petit homme ne m'en a rien dit. Depuis, à deux reprises, nous l'avons croisé de façon fortuite, le sourire aux lèvres, mis à son avantage et le mode séduction enclenché, Une première fois au restaurant 58 de la tour Eiffel où je les avais emmenés dîner et où lui était accompagné d'amis ou de clients, une seconde fois à l'exposition du paysagiste Gilles Clément à l'école d'architecture. Elle durait un mois, pourtant il a fallu que nous nous y rendions le même samedi après-midi. Après chaque face à face pourtant fortuit, Will m'a fait une scène incompréhensible. Je respire un bon coup avant de me lancer dans l'arène.  
—  Will, loin de moi l’intention de te comparer à lui. Dieu merci, vous ne vous ressemblez pas. J'aime ce projet, chéri et tu le sais. Au fil des semaines, je me suis passionné et j'apprécie de travailler avec toi, malgré la distance. Toutefois, me demander mon avis d'abord semble la moindre des choses.  
—  C’est un concours de circonstances, se justifie-t-il. Le représentant du promoteur était là et il paraissait tenir pour acquit que le cabinet MeDaRa qui a conçu le complexe se chargerait aussi de la capitainerie et il n'en est pas question. Ce n'est pas Santa-Barbara, c'est Pornic, ricane-t-il. Il m'agaçait. Toujours est-il que sans réaliser les implications futures, j'ai parlé de tes idées.

  
Lorsque Will s'emporte, son accent British ressort plus fort et il bute sur certains mots qui d'habitude passent très bien. D'un geste sensuel, il repousse les mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas, guettant ma réaction. Une fois encore, il me fait craquer. Je suis de plus en plus amoureux d'eux. De plus en plus accro. Les abandonner le dimanche soir est difficile, je croyais m'y faire, ce n'est pas le cas.  
—  Notre projet, rectifié-je doucement. Il y a dedans autant tes trouvailles que les miennes. Laisse-moi le temps de terminer le concept, de te dessiner les plans et une maquette puis soumet les en tant que création commune. C'est ma condition.  
—  Tu y avais déjà pensé ! s'exclame-t-il.  
—  Oui. J'hésitais, avoué-je en souriant. Tu as choisi pour moi.  
Je perçois qu'Etienne se détend contre moi. Il est crispé quand Will et moi échangeons quelques propos vifs. A aucun moment, ils ne se querellent. Je me demande souvent pourquoi ils en sont arrivés à vouloir un troisième partenaire. Pour ma part, je trouve leur équilibre parfait. Ma position entre eux est étrange. Je ne sais pas me disputer avec l'un, sans faire souffrir l'autre. Je ne pourrais rompre avec l'un sans perdre l'autre.  
—  Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, ajouté-je. Ils n'ont pas de raison de privilégier ce projet.  
—  Ils en auront, conclut-il fermement.

  
On dit jamais deux sans trois. C'est quinze jours plus tard que nous rencontrons une fois encore Loïs. Depuis les vacances, nous ne sommes pas sortis en boîte. Etienne tenait à aller à cette soirée organisée au Yoyo situé au Palais de Tokyo. Les plus grands DJ, parait-il, rassemblés pour une soirée gay, ouverte à tous bien entendu. Il ne faut pas rêver. Combien y avait-il de malchances de tomber sur mon ex, noyés que nous étions en la foule de danseurs qui se démènent au son de la techno  ? Aucune ? Perdu. C'est le mouvement possessif de Will qui m'alerte. Serré contre lui, je pose mes lèvres sur sa bouche. Il approfondit le baiser. Si ce n'est pas une attitude choquante dans ce lieu, loin de là, cela ne lui ressemble pas.  
—  Chéri  ?  
Je suis ses yeux et découvre au bar à trois mètres de nous, la haute silhouette de Loïs auquel se cramponne un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Son regard en mode prédateur posé sur nous, il esquisse un sourire carnassier. Il a décidé de me gâcher la vie ?  
—  Will, tu t'en fous de ce mec, intervient Etienne. Basile nous aime, arrête.  
Je les aime ? Comme si je n'étais pas au courant. Je les entraîne à l'écart. Un escalier, une pièce d'eau cernée de colonnes et de bancs de pierre, façon péristyle moderne. Très classe, entre parenthèses. La musique nous parvient assourdie. Je les pousse à s'asseoir.  
—  Tu es bien sûr de toi, mon cœur, me moqué-je légèrement.  
—  Tes yeux le crient chaque dimanche soir lorsque nous nous séparons, répond Etienne en caressant mes tempes du bout des doigts, avant de poser les lèvres sur mes paupières.  
Accroupi devant eux, mes mains sur leurs genoux, je souris. Alors c'est ici et maintenant, le moment de vérité.  
—  Oui, je vous aime. Depuis le début, je suis fou de vous. Il m'a fallu, c'est vrai, un peu de temps afin de l'accepter. Tu ne penses pas que je vous l'ai prouvé au fil des semaines ? Tu as vraiment besoin que je le dise pour y croire ? demandé-je à Will dont le regard me sonde.  
—  Entre deux personnes qui ont été liées longtemps, il subsiste toujours un lien, des souvenirs de plaisirs communs, parfois de blessures qui les ont liés plus fort que des joies, ainsi qu'une entente sexuelle approfondie par les jours vécus ensemble et il faut peu pour succomber à la tentation de ce reliquat d'intimité.  
—  Tu as raison et tort à la fois. Ce qui m'a uni à Loïs est plus une passion destructrice que de l'amour. Si je retravaillais avec lui, je verrais quand il est fatigué ou qu'une chose ne lui plaît pas, je saurais à l'avance ce qu'il prend dans son café, ce qu'il veut sur son sandwich, plein de ces petites bêtises que j'ai apprises au fil de notre amitié puis de notre union. Oui. Pourtant, je ne veux pas travailler avec lui parce que tout simplement nous ne serions plus en symbiose. Ce qui traîne entre nous n'est qu'habitude révolue. Lorsque je le vois, il ne provoque rien en moi contrairement à mes compagnons qui me chamboulent chaque fois que je les retrouve. Je n'ai même pas envie de son corps, il me laisse froid. Le rencontrer me met mal à l'aise, m'agace prodigieusement parce que j'aperçois de la tristesse et de la jalousie en un regard bleu qui m'est cher et je devine que son propriétaire va me faire une scène pour un motif inconnu. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, Will.  
—  C'est ma faute, soupire Etienne. Au départ de notre relation, je l'ai trompé avec mon ex que je venais de quitter. Celui-ci s'est fait un plaisir de le lui apprendre et nous nous sommes séparés.  
—  Et tu es retourné auprès de ce con de Florian. A croire que tu aimais être abaissé, cocufié.  
Etienne baisse la tête sans répondre. J’appuie une main sur la bouche de Will, l'empêchant de dire des choses qu'il regrettera ensuite.  
—  Apparemment, il t'est revenu certain que c'est toi qu'il voulait et il est resté, lui fais-je.  
—  Je sais et j'ai essayé de me raisonner sans bien y arriver. Malgré que j'étais très amoureux, les débuts ont été vraiment difficiles, avoue-t-il. Les soupçons, les disputes, les souffrances, je ne veux pas revivre ça.  
—  Vous étiez jeunes, chéri. Le lien qu'il y a entre vous est devenu solide.  
—  Oui. Depuis six ans, nous sommes assez fusionnels. Toujours l'un avec l'autre.  
—  C'est dans le but de te rassurer que vous vous êtes pacsés  ?  
—  Pas uniquement mais oui, en partie.  
J'ignore quoi faire, là. J'ai l'impression que ma déclaration s'est diluée dans leurs problèmes de couple passés. J'en suis blessé.  
—  Redis-le, murmure Etienne à ce moment.  
Je ne pose pas la question de savoir ce qu'il veut, je le devine. Il est un peu fleur bleue, mon petit homme.  
—  Je vous aime et quatre cents kilomètres de distance ne sont pas incompatibles avec la fidélité.  
Je m'enfonce. Je l'avais dit une fois, je persiste et signe. J'ai mal aux jambes, la position devient intenable, il faut que je me relève. Ils suivent le mouvement et nous nous retrouvons enlacés.  
—  Je t'aime aussi, souffle Will.  
—  Moi, tu es au courant depuis longtemps, chuchote Etienne. Allons montrer à Loïs ce que nous sommes.  
—  Vous lui donnez bien trop d'importance, soupiré-je.  
Ce dernier n'a pas bougé. Il n'a jamais aimé danser. A son habitude, il garde un œil sur tout ce qui évolue autour de lui. Manifestement, il ose maintenant afficher son homosexualité. A moins que ce ne soit seulement en certaines circonstances. Malgré la sono, il discute avec plusieurs connaissances tout en enlaçant son amant qui le regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde. Parmi eux, Vincent, son meilleur ami, qui ne va pas manquer de me saluer. Je décide pourtant de ne pas broncher, certain qu'ils nous harponneront lorsque nous irons prendre un verre.

  
Le supplice de Tantale recommence mais je sais que ce soir, au creux de notre lit, nous assouvirons toutes nos pulsions. Quand Etienne me refait son numéro d'incube séducteur, ondulant contre mon corps, je ne lui cache pas mon désir. Mes mains en coupe autour de son visage, je dévore le fruit rouge qu'est sa bouche.  
—  Tu comprends pourquoi, à Ibiza, j'ai eu besoin d'un écran même peu gâté par la nature ? Vous m'aviez mis le feu au reins, Will et toi.  
Il éclate de rire, puis dit quelques mots à l'oreille de Will qui me lance un coup d’œil amusé avant de descendre le regard vers l'objet du délit. Son sourire s'agrandit, il se serre, se frotte sur moi me mettant à la torture.  
—  Tu es superbe quand tu as envie, se moque-t-il. Je te veux ; je t'aime, me crie-t-il assez fort pour que tous nos voisins se retournent.  
Il est fou. Nous nous esclaffons tous les trois, incroyablement complices.  
C'est bien plus tard que échauffés, débraillés, nous allons au bar chercher des boissons.  
—  Basile. Ça fait un bail.  
—  En effet, Vincent. Que deviens-tu ?  
—  Toujours pareil. La boutique la semaine, mes mômes un week-end sur deux et les sorties avec Loïs le second. Et toi ?  
—  J'enseigne à l'école d'architecture. William et Etienne sont mes compagnons.  
—  Finalement, c'est toi qui t'en sors le mieux. Tu as l'air heureux.  
—  Je le suis.  
—  Mon ange ?  
Un verre atterrit entre mes mains poussé là par un Will impatient. Je le prends contre moi, affichant nos liens. Etienne a été harponné par Loïs et je me demande ce qu'il peut lui raconter. J'aperçois mon petit homme lui faire non de la tête.  
—  Il le vit mal, commente Vincent.  
Je le regarde stupéfait, ignorant de quoi il parle.  
—  Loïs. Le fait que tu bâtisses ton avenir sans lui. Oui, je sais, s'exclame-t-il en voyant mon expression indignée. Je sais qu'il a été en dessous de tout avec toi. Il constate qu'il vieillit et qu'il n'a rien dans la vie que son métier. Tu lui manques. Il te voit amoureux d'eux, cela le rend amer.  
—  Il ne nous verra bientôt plus, jette Will sèchement. Basile sera en Loire Atlantique.  
—  Toi, tu veux quitter Paris ? s'étonne-t-il.  
—  Ne vivre ensemble que le week-end est difficile, avoué-je. Surtout pour construire une famille.  
Voilà, mon futur est tracé et ma vie bouleversée. Au fond, elle l'est depuis que j'ai vu Etienne sortir de l'eau à Es Cavallet.  
—  Tu as ton emploi ici, se récrie Vincent.  
—  Il y a une grande école d'architecture à Nantes. Et puis, nous travaillons sur un projet, intervient Will, qui nous occupera au moins deux ans.  
—  Ça va, mon cœur ? Fatigué ?  
Etienne est venu s'appuyer contre nous.  
—  La journée a été longue, ça va, se moque-t-il.  
—  Quel projet ? questionne Loïs qui s'est approché à sa suite.  
—  Une marina, révèle Will.  
Discrètement, je pince sa taille afin de l'inciter à se taire. Le coup d’œil haineux que Loïs lui adresse confirme mes craintes. Je n'ai pas l'indulgence de Vincent envers son meilleur ami, je le connais trop et depuis trop longtemps. Il a l'art d'avoir les bonnes relations pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, que ce soit décrocher un contrat ou ruiner la réputation d'un concurrent.  
—  Un port Grimaud breton, ricane Loïs.  
C'est au tour de Will de le fusiller du regard.  
—  Où est l'intérêt de copier ce qui a été réalisé déjà ? lui répond mon homme avec dédain.  
Bon, il faut qu'on s'éloigne avant que ces deux là s'empoignent. Comment, c'est une autre histoire. C'est Etienne qui apporte la solution.  
—  On est là pour que vous parliez boulot ? se plaint-il. Le week-end, c'est sacré, rappelle-t-il.  
—  Tu as raison, en plus j'adore ce morceau, fais-je en les tirant sur la piste.  
Après ce qui a été dit, nous quitter à la fin de ce week-end là est encore plus difficile. En rentrant de la soirée, nous avons fait l'amour avec tant de tendresse, de sentiments, avec des "je t'aime" entrecoupés de gémissements, de cris de jouissance qui n'en finissaient plus de déchirer le silence de mon isolement.  
  



	13. Grain de sable

 

 

J'accomplis comme dans un cauchemar le chemin que je connais par cœur. Mes gestes machinaux sont à peine conscients. En ma tête tournent en boucle les mêmes paroles  : accident, Will, hôpital, opération, viens...

  
La voix d'Etienne était brisée de sanglots. Je pense que c'est l'entendre pleurer qui m'a fait réaliser la situation plus que les mots qu'il prononçait. J'ai quitté l'école en catastrophe, prenant juste le temps de prévenir le directeur, j'ai été chercher Cybèle, ai jeté dans mon sac des vêtements pris au hasard. De toute façon, il y en a là-bas. Et je me suis lancé sur les routes. Le Mans, Angers et enfin, Saint-Nazaire. Pas William. Pitié. Pas William.

  
Je nous revois à Noël préparant les sapins, celui de la maison, celui de l'appartement. Ma mère ne m'a pas vu, j'ai vécu les vacances auprès d'eux. Noël à Paris, la Saint-Sylvestre à Saint-Nazaire. Des jours si heureux. Si paisibles. Plein de la magie de Noël à laquelle j'avais de nouveau envie de croire. Puis le congé en février. Les terrains visités dans le froid sans trouver l'idéal. Mars et ses giboulées. Encore des terrains. Et bien qu'ils travaillent tous deux, la perspective de la période de Pâques à leurs côtés. Et maintenant, ça à affronter ensemble... Will, je t'aime. Etienne sera anéanti s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne peux pas chialer, si je chiale, je dois m'arrêter. Je respire à fond, renifle. Continuer.

  
Le centre hospitalier de Saint-Nazaire. En espérant qu'il n'a pas coupé son téléphone portable, je sonne du parking.  
—  Etienne ? Je suis là. Où es-tu ? D'accord.  
L'immense hall blanc, brillant, aseptisé. L'ascenseur. Le bloc opératoire. Salle d'attente C. Etienne se précipite dans mes bras. Je le laisse pleurer et se calmer avant de l'interroger. J'ai compris que Will est derrière cette double porte entre les mains des chirurgiens.  
—  Que sais-tu, chéri ?  
—  Will allait ce matin inspecter un chantier fermé depuis les mois d'hiver au port de Pornichet, une passerelle a cédé. Deux hommes sont tombés. Will et le chef de chantier. Ils ont appelé l'ambulance et le SMUR, il a été transporté de suite. Il était inconscient. Il doit avoir un traumatisme crânien. Ils ont fait un scanner de l'abdomen avant de décider de l'opérer. Il a une rupture de la rate, a dit l'urgentiste qui est venu m'informer plus tôt. Plusieurs fractures aussi.  
Nous sommes là, statues d'angoisse, les yeux rivés sur cette maudite porte, attendant qu'on nous rende notre bonheur. Les minutes passent, les heures. Nos mains unies se serrent, s'encouragent de caresses. De temps en temps, nous échangeons des paroles vides de sens sans écouter ce que l'autre dit. Toute tension cristallisée sur cette porte qui ne s'ouvre pas. Il y a plus de trois heures que nous sommes là mais cela pourrait être dix ans. Enfin un médecin se dirige vers nous.  
—  Voilà. Nous avons dû pratiquer une laporotomie et consolider la rate avec un tissu résorbable. Nous avons fixé en bonne position la fracture de la clavicule qui était fortement déplacée au moyen d’une plaque anatomique vissée ayant la forme de l'os. Elle devra être retirée lors d’une intervention ultérieure. Il a des côtes cassées et de nombreuses ecchymoses, de profondes déchirures sur le bas du corps provoquées par les rochers coupants. Nous avons suturé ce qui devait l'être. Par contre, il a une double fracture de l'avant bras gauche qui a été plâtré. Nous avons dû faire de la chirurgie réparatrice sur sa main. Un traitement de rééducation sera nécessaire afin qu'il en retrouve l'entière mobilité. En ce qui concerne le traumatisme crânien, il n'y a aucun œdème ou hématome. Je suppose que cela va rester ainsi. Il peut remercier son casque. Croyez-moi, après une chute en cet endroit, il s'en tire à bon compte. Bien mieux que son collègue qui est en triste état.  
Il nous débite ça comme un élève appliqué récite une leçon ennuyeuse apprise par cœur.  
—  Il est en danger ? demandé-je.  
Il me dévisage, surpris que j'intervienne. Je perçois son hésitation.  
—  On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une complication.  
Prudence est toujours le maître mot des praticiens.  
—  Nous voudrions le voir.  
Constater qu'il est vivant. Tenir sa main ne fut-ce qu'un instant et en sentir la chaleur. Je ne veux que ça après cette incertitude.  
—  Il est en salle de réveil donc une seule personne est autorisée auprès de lui : son compagnon.  
—  Et si nous sommes deux ? suggère Etienne. Basile est venu de Paris dès que je l'ai prévenu. Nous nous relayerons si nous ne pouvons entrer en même temps.  
—  Deux compagnons ? s'étonne-t-il avec une reniflement méprisant.  
—  Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas fréquent, admis-je, et nullement prévu par l'administration hospitalière, c'est un fait. Pourtant cela existe.  
Son coup d’œil sur nos doigts enlacés n'a rien d'aimable. Si cela ne tient qu'à lui, je ne risque pas d'entrapercevoir Will de sitôt.  
—  Il va bientôt être transféré. Vous devez aller remplir les formalités au secrétariat puis vous pourrez l'attendre devant la salle 152 au premier étage, nous dit-il d'un ton froid.  
Qu'est-ce que je disais. Dès qu'il part, Etienne pose son front contre le mien. Je permets enfin aux larmes que je retiens depuis Paris de couler.  
—  Tu vas le voir, je te le jure. Tu vas le voir, murmure-t-il en me serrant de toutes ses forces.  
—  Ça va. Ce sont des pleurs de soulagement. Depuis ton coup de fil, j'angoissais. C'est moins grave que je ne le redoutais.  
—  A ce moment là, je n'en savais pas plus que je ne t'ai dit. Il est vivant et le restera, c'est l'essentiel.  
Nous avons chacun à cœur de rassurer l'autre.  
—  Va près de lui. Je vais rentrer à l'appartement déposer Cybèle qui attend dans la voiture, prendre du linge, le nécessaire de toilette de Will, les papiers indispensables, puis j'irai accomplir les démarches au service d'admission.  
—  Non, ensemble, tu...  
—  Chut. Le principal, c'est Will. Embrasse-le pour moi. Dis-lui que je le verrai dès qu'il sera dans la chambre. Demandes-en une particulière, nous serons tranquilles. Dès que vous y serez, téléphone-moi. Vas-y, mon cœur.

  
Les heures suivantes, je les consacre à organiser son séjour à l'hôpital. Après les paperasses et avoir payé un acompte substantiel pour les frais supplémentaires qui ne seront pas couverts par l'assurance, je fais la file afin d'obtenir une connexion internet et la télévision. Ensuite, je monte dans la chambre dont Etienne m'a donné le numéro. J'y pénètre sans frapper. L'infirmier qui est en train de le relier aux appareils divers m'adresse un regard courroucé. Un de plus. J'en ai affronté quelques uns depuis mon arrivée. Franchement, c'est le moindre de mes soucis. Je suis là pour voir mon homme. Respect au patient, dit leur slogan. Mon œil !  
—  Il dort à nouveau, chuchote Etienne.  
—  Voilà, lance le soignant d'un ton bourru, j'ai installé le moniteur, la pompe à morphine, la perfusion. S'il a mal, il pousse ici, cela injectera directement une dose de morphine. Pour la transfusion de sang, une douzaine d'heures seront un minimum. La solution glucosée sera renouvelée jusqu'à ce qu'il mange normalement. Ici, vous avez un masque à oxygène. S'il y a un problème, s'il a l'impression d'étouffer ou des difficultés à inspirer à cause de ses côtes cassées, n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser, cela l'aidera beaucoup. Je crois n'avoir rien oublié. Nous passerons toutes les deux heures vérifier sa tension et son pouls.  
—  Même la nuit  ? s'étonne Etienne.  
—  Oui. Il sera sous étroite surveillance pendant au moins quarante huit heures.  
Il nous quitte rapidement. Il semblerait que nous soyons contagieux. Je caresse du bout des doigts la figure tuméfiée de Will, avant de baiser ses lèvres sèches. En soupirant, j'examine autour de moi. Un fauteuil avec un repose-pieds, un lit d'appoint replié dans un coin, une petite table, deux chaises, une penderie, une table de nuit-réfrigérateur. L'équipement standard.  
—  Assieds-toi, m'enjoint Etienne. Je vais ranger son linge, ses vêtements. Tu as pensé à son rasoir ?  
Oui. Je sais que c'est primordial pour Will. Je m'affale sur le siège placé juste à côté du lit. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Délicatement, afin ne pas l'éveiller. Quand on sommeille, on n'a pas mal. Pourtant le léger frémissement qui agite ses paupières, des mouvements tenus annoncent qu'il ne tardera pas. Enfin, je retrouve l'éclat de ses yeux. Un peu brumeux. Puis incertains.  
—  Basile  ?  
—  Oui, chéri. Ça va  ?  
Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas. Quelle question idiote j'ai posée là.  
—  Je...  
La conscience de la situation envahit peu à peu ses prunelles.  
—  L'accident, souffle-t-il.  
—  Oui, tu as fait une chute, acquiesce Etienne.  
—  Christophe ?  
—  Tu as tout pris sur le haut du corps. Le médecin dit que tu t'en es bien tiré. Lui, c'est plutôt le bas. Il a de multiples fractures du bassin, de la hanche et des jambes. Il est resté longtemps sur le billard. Il va s'en tirer mais il faudra une très longue période de rééducation et il en gardera des séquelles.  
Will tourne le visage vers la fenêtre.  
—  Il y a à boire ?  
Je relève un peu la tête du lit et le soutient pendant qu'Etienne lui donne de l'eau. Il en avale peu avant de se laisser retomber en arrière avec une grimace.  
—  Tu as une pompe à morphine. Dès que tu as mal, tu appuies. Tiens.  
Je lui fourre la commande au bout de son fil dans la main droite. Il pousse sur le bouton, la dépose contre son flanc afin de nouer ses doigts aux miens. Etienne est venu s'asseoir sur mes genoux.  
—  Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi, j'ai l'impression que ma mort est imminente, raille Will doucement.  
—  Nous avons eu très peur, avoue Etienne. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Nous avons attendu des lustres avant d'avoir des informations. Basile a eu le temps de venir de Paris. Et nous avons encore poireauté plus de trois heures devant la salle d'opération.  
Je le sens près des larmes. Will s'en aperçoit.  
—  Ça va aller, mon ange, murmure-t-il. Expliquez-moi.  
Sans lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit, je répète ce que le chirurgien a dit. Il soupire.  
—  J'en ai pour un moment.  
—  Avant de retourner sur les chantiers, oui. Avant de récupérer le plein usage de ta main gauche, oui. Tu as la droite, pour travailler sur ton ordi sur la marina de Kerach, elle suffira, non  ?  
—  Tu as eu une réponse ? s'exclame-t-il avant de grimacer.  
—  Oui. Je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenu à ce résultat mais le projet est accepté.  
—  Je ne suis pas intervenu. Il y avait tes idées, ta maquette et tes plans, ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. Et si cela ne les avait pas entièrement séduits, il y avait ta renommée.

  
Sous l'effet de la morphine et du reliquat d'anesthésie, ses yeux ont tendance à se refermer. Rien de plus normal. Il lâche mes doigts, il est reparti dans les bras de Morphée. L'homologation de notre étude lui a mis du baume au cœur. Un long baiser d'Etienne console le mien.  
—  Imaginer la vie sans vous, me souffle-t-il.  
—  Arrête ça, mon amour. Nous sommes là.  
Sur l'écran du moniteur, la ligne verte monte et descend, rassurante. Je la fixe. Je suis réveillé deux heures plus tard par l'infirmière de nuit qui vient vérifier la tension de Will. Sur moi, le poids d'Etienne qui dort la tête sur mon épaule. Dans mon sommeil, je l'ai enlacé et le serre contre moi. Bouger les jambes n'est pas gagné. Elles sont ankylosées.  
—  Installez le lit d'appoint, conseille la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas large mais c'est mieux que le fauteuil.  
Je la remercie d'un sourire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là.  
—  On n'a pas dîné, se plaint Etienne.  
—  Tu as vu que je m'assoupissais, tu aurais dû prendre un sandwich. J'en ai fait plusieurs. Tu...  
—  Il est tard ? me coupe mon petit homme.  
—  Un peu plus de minuit. On mange, puis on déplie notre lit XXL.

  
Nous n'avons perçu le personnel soignant ni à deux heures ni à quatre. Brisés par les émotions, nous pioncions comme des souches. J'ouvre un œil quand je l'entends discuter avec sa collègue de jour dans le couloir. Elle allume avant de m'adresser une moue désolée.  
—  Nous vous avons dérangés. Tout va bien. Monsieur Decleef a passé une bonne nuit. Et vous avez réussi à dormir un peu. Que vouloir de plus  ?  
Elle est vraiment sympa. Etienne s'étire sur moi dès qu'elle est partie, je le câline un peu. Un baiser tendre en guise de bonjour. Quelques caresses sur sa peau moite de sommeil. Un instant plus tard, il est assis sur le bord du lit de Will effleurant doucement sa joue.  
—  Il faut que je rentre me doucher, me changer, m'explique-t-il. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution. J'ai une affaire un peu spéciale. Une demande de statut de réfugié politique. Ce n'est pas le genre de cas que je traite d'habitude mais une cliente a insisté et je ne pouvais refuser. Pas question qu'on me mette le gars à la frontière parce que son avocat n'était pas là afin d'introduire la requête et plaider sa cause. Le second dossier, je vais trouver un confrère qui sollicitera un report lors de l'audience même. Je serai ici dans le courant de la matinée. Je nous achèterai de quoi déjeuner en ville. Et toi  ?  
—  Je vais prévenir le directeur dès que possible et tenter de m'arranger avec Marc pour qu'il donne mes cours aujourd’hui et demain. Par contre, je serai obligé de repartir dimanche soir. Je reviendrai vendredi après-midi ou peut-être jeudi si je peux me libérer. Ensuite, il y aura les vacances de printemps.  
—  C'est bien. Tu seras là pour sa sortie, soupire-t-il. Au moins, il y aura quelqu’un avec lui à la maison. J'essayerai d'alléger mon emploi du temps au maximum.

 


	14. Je vous aime, nous non plus...

 

 

 

Il est aux environs de onze heures lorsque la porte de la chambre livre passage à un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années  : une dame blonde, petite et menue, un homme à l'allure sportive qui a une tête de plus qu'elle. Je tente de retirer ma main de celle de Will et me lever afin de leur céder la place. Il m'en empêche. La femme pose un baiser sur sa joue avec tendresse avant de m'envisager. Elle a des yeux noisette qui m'évoquent ceux d'Etienne autant par la couleur que par la forme.  
—  Françoise, je vous présente votre second beau-fils. Mon amour, ta belle-mère. Et Albert, son mari.  
J'ouvre la bouche tel un poisson qu'on sort de l'eau, envoie un coup d’œil affolé à Will avant de les regarder eux. Je suis en déroute. Elle a un air amusé ; lui lève les yeux au ciel.  
—  Enchanté.  
C'est là tout ce que je trouve à dire. Etienne qui arrive sur ses entrefaites ajoute à la confusion de l'instant. Très à l'aise, à son habitude, il salue avec bonne humeur terminant par moi qu'il embrasse à pleine bouche malgré mes efforts pour me dégager, ce qui provoque des rires.  
—  Arrête de te débattre, ils vont croire que tu ne veux pas de moi, raille mon éternel trublion.

  
Je ne sais si je dois me mettre au diapason ou m'énerver d'être ainsi brocardé. Sagement, je choisis d'en sourire, de le prendre contre moi en posant mes lèvres sur sa tempe. Je sais assez mes compagnons pour déceler la complicité sous la plaisanterie. Mon téléphone portable se charge de nous sortir de notre comédie burlesque. Je décroche immédiatement. Le maire de Pornic a accusé réception de l’acceptation officielle du projet, a lu l'article dans le quotidien local relatant l'accident et s'inquiète de sa marina. Lui qui n'en voulait pas au départ me parait bien impatient subitement. En plus, il me semble sur la défensive. Pourquoi ? Le silence s'est fait dès la mention de son nom. Il est connu même en l'arrière pays Nantais où vivent la mère et le beau-père d'Etienne.  
—  Non, cela ne modifiera rien. La mise sur pied du chantier suivra le déroulement prévu. Ne vous tracassez pas. Nous avons déjà fait ensemble tous les repérages, les prélèvements et analyses nécessaires. Pour la capitainerie, nous allons lancer un appel d'offres aux différents corps de métier en privilégiant les entreprises régionales. Monsieur Decleef sera remis d'ici les premières propositions reçues. Ce ne sont pas des ecchymoses qui auront raison de lui, badiné-je. Le port dépend de la direction départementale. Tout à fait. Je vous le passe.

  
J'adresse une grimace éloquente à Will avant de lui tendre l'appareil. Sa blessure ne pouvait se produire à un pire moment.  
—  Il n'y aura pas de problème, commente Etienne dès qu'il raccroche. C'est vous qui avez décroché la timbale. Le cabinet MeDaRa ne saurait contrer ça. Ne te tourmente pas. Nous avons eu une excellente idée de fonder une société.  
Car oui, après bien des discussions, bien des hésitations, à la suggestion d'Etienne, je suis devenu administrateur, pour des motifs financiers notamment, d'une autre SARL. C'est lui qui a rédigé nos statuts. Qui a dit qu'un homme averti en vaut deux  ? Il a oublié qu'il y a les grands principes et les grands sentiments. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas certain que MeDaRa soit responsable de l'inquiétude du maire. La future marina de Pornic et les études en compétition ont fait l'objet de quelques articles de la presse  locale. Courts, succincts, pourtant visibles pour un malveillant à l'affût de ce genre de nouvelles.  
—  Les papiers ne sont pas signés, argumente Will.  
—  J'ai les preuves de l'assentiment des parties. Guéris. Vite.  
—  Je ne suis là que depuis hier, s'indigne Will au chevet duquel Etienne pleurait le jour précédent.  
—  Tout ira comme sur des roulettes, les rassuré-je en posant une main sur la taille de ce dernier et en l'attirant sur mes genoux. Quant à toi, prends ton temps, chéri. Nous sommes là.  
—  Si vous nous expliquiez  ? claironne une voix féminine.  
Heu  ! nous les avions un peu perdus de vue. C'est leur fils qui les met au courant.

  
Trois jours plus tard, le samedi, je fais la connaissance de la famille de Will venue de Southampton afin de le voir. De la plus pénible des manières. Etienne, assis à la table devant son portable et ses fardes, est plongé en un dossier urgent. Installés sur le lit de mon amant, avec celui-ci blotti sur moi comme il peut, nous discutons du projet de Pornic lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvre sans nous laisser l'occasion de réagir ou seulement de répondre. La grande et forte femme brune qui se dresse dans l'embrasure me dévisage avec horreur, l'homme qui la suit paraît tétanisé par la vue de son fils entre mes bras. Je les reconnais immédiatement pour les avoir vus sur des photos. Je veux m'éloigner, Will m'en empêche, les défiant des yeux.

  
La tirade débitée par la sexagénaire se résume en peu de mots. Leur garçon, en plus d'être homosexuel, est à coup sûr un dépravé qui trompe son compagnon malgré sa présence. Ah  ? Ce serait acceptable si Etienne n'était pas là  ? Je ne vois pas les choses ainsi. Mon chéri va avoir de difficiles explications à fournir. Etienne s'est levé et se tient à nos côtés, la main sur mon épaule. La discussion qui se déroule en anglais est vraiment trop rapide pour que j'en perçoive toutes les nuances. J'en suis le principal. Le ton qui n'a rien d'aimable est, lui, très compréhensible. Dans le cadre de ses affaires, Etienne est souvent amené à converser avec ses confrères étrangers ou ses adversaires en cette langue, il comprend donc parfaitement et ne se prive pas d'intervenir. Moi, je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis les Etats-Unis. Et puis, est-ce mon rôle  ? Manifestement, Etienne saisit l'opportunité qui lui est offerte de régler ses comptes avec sa belle-mère. Si William était en un premier temps conciliant, il semble de moins en moins patient devant l'emportement de sa mère. Le ton monte. Les deux infirmières qui viennent faire les soins font sortir tout le monde et nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir à nous examiner en chiens de faïence. Le silence est lourd, mais lourd. Dire que je me sens mal à l'aise est un euphémisme. Etienne, la main posée sur mon dos, tente de me rassurer.  
—  Cela va aller, amour, me souffle-t-il. Will s'y attendait.  
—  Qui êtes-vous  ?  
Le père a brisé le mur. Le ton est neutre. Je réponds de la même manière.  
—  Basile Nivard. Professeur d'architecture à Paris.  
—  Vous les connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
—  Nous sommes ensemble depuis huit mois.  
Bien qu'il ne fasse pas de commentaire, sa stupéfaction est évidente.  
—  Nous vivrons tous les trois dès que Basile aura un poste de professeur à Nantes, dès septembre peut-être, l'informe Etienne. Ils ont déjà obtenu, William et lui, un très gros contrat de la mairie de Pornic. Une marina. Cela leur assure une conséquente rentrée d'argent. Basile a eu plusieurs prix d'urbanisme, trouver des clients n'est pas un problème, où qu'il soit. Toutefois, il préfère l'enseignement.

Euh ! Il s'emballe un peu, mon Etienne. Il lui jette de la poudre aux yeux. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Loin de là. Quel est le particulier qui se renseigne sur les antécédents de son architecte avant de le choisir ? Les recommandations fonctionnent plutôt de bouche à oreille. Sa main qui appuie sur ma taille essaye de me dissuader de rectifier le tir. Je n'en ai nulle intention.  
—  Énormément d'anglais achètent des propriétés en France, peu font construire, constate le père.  
—  Les britanniques ont une préférence pour la tradition et les vieilles pierres françaises, approuvé-je.  
—  Vous avez un accent américain.  
—  J'ai fait un an de spécialisation à l'étranger. Aux Etats-Unis, notamment.

  
Grand, maigre, le cheveu rare, il parait sévère. Son visage a de la noblesse et également de la froideur. Il présente un contraste certain avec son épouse qui est brune et ronde. Installée sur un des sièges attachés au mur, cette dernière nous oppose une figure fermée. En elle, je découvre des traits de Will. Le regard par contre, il le doit à son père. Au bout du couloir, j'aperçois la silhouette de mon homme. Depuis quand a-t-il cette démarche un peu raide ? Qu'est-ce que j'imagine, moi ? Mon amour est là, sur son lit d'hôpital entre les mains des soignantes. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, je distingue mieux l'arrivant. Le Will qui se rapproche de nous a quelques années de plus, quelques kilos aussi. Les cheveux plus courts, les orbes foncées de la mère.  
—  John, le frère de Will, me glisse Etienne.  
—  Ils se ressemblent.  
Il opine de la tête.  
—  Ils s'apprécient beaucoup, chuchote-t-il encore.  
La femme se précipite vers l'aîné. Dressée devant lui telle la déesse de la vengeance, elle lui parle à voix basse mais de façon véhémente. John écoute et acquiesce en se tournant vers nous. La sortie des infirmières reporte l'explication qui sans nul doute va avoir lieu. Si le statut d'Etienne est clair, le mien l'est tout autant. Depuis que je suis ici, je l'ai bien compris. Etienne est le compagnon officiel de Will et a quelques droits, ceux que lui donne la loi. Je ne suis que toléré.  
Pourtant, dès que nous pénétrons en la chambre, le regard inquiet de Will me cherche. Il semble soulagé. Je t'aime, mon grand, inutile de paniquer. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, me prendre de haut, cela ne changera pas.  
—  Viens-là, m'enjoins-t-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.  
—  Elles t'ont remis à la morphine ? dis-je en voyant la télécommande entre ses doigts.  
—  Oui, soupire-t-il, j'avais trop mal. Ne tire pas cette tête là, c'est normal.  
J'ai repris ma place, assis sur le bord du lit, sa main sur la mienne. Etienne est debout, appuyé à ma cuisse, son bras entoure mes épaules et ses doigts sont posés sur la nuque de Will. A l'évidence, ils tiennent à offrir l'image d'un trio uni avec lequel ils devront composer. Ou pas. Les iris de Will s'éclairent lorsqu'il remarque John. Il l'accole et nous présente l'un à l'autre. Si le regard est curieux, la poignée de main est franche.  
—  Explique-moi, demande-t-il à son cadet.  
—  Il n'y a rien à raconter. Une rencontre à Ibiza a tout déclenché. Etienne et moi avons poursuivi Basile, raille-t-il, dans le but de faire sa connaissance, puis de le charmer. Nous nous sommes imposés à lui et à ses amis le reste des vacances. En rentrant en France, nous nous sommes revus à Paris, dès le week-end. Cela fait huit mois que nous sommes amants et désirons vivre avec lui. Pas question de le perdre de vue. Il y a un nuisible qui guette la moindre occasion de nous supplanter.

  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment peut-il proférer de pareilles bêtises.  
—  Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma version ? se moque-t-il avec un petit rire.  
—  Oui et non. Je revois le mec qui a émergé de l'eau juste en face de moi, sur la plage d'Es Cavallet. Il était superbe. Vous vous contenterez de cette description succincte, fais-je en jetant un coup d’œil à Etienne qui sourit. D'une démarche sensuelle, il s'est dirigé vers un lit de plage pour deux. Son petit-ami, plus que ça certainement, l'y attendait. Très différent et tout aussi séduisant. Ils se sont embrassés avec passion, je les ai trouvés beaux, je les ai enviés. Leur amour, leur bonheur. A partir de ce moment, je les ai croisés sur mon chemin sans arrêt, à mon grand plaisir. Au restaurant le soir, sur le bateau lors de la plongée le lendemain...  
—  Nous ne voulions pas te lâcher, se moque Etienne.  
—  Ensuite, sentimentaux à l'excès, nous t'avons emmené à Atlantis pour un premier baiser, une première étreinte à trois. Tu as fuis. Pourquoi  ?  
—  Vous étiez tellement amoureux. Je me sentais de trop à ce pèlerinage.  
—  Bêta. Nous le referons cet été, murmure Etienne en effleurant ma nuque du bout des doigts. Tu n'y échapperas pas.  
—  Hem, hem...  
John nous rappelle à l'ordre. C'est vrai qu'une fois encore, nous avons oublié les visiteurs.  
—  J'ignore quoi dire, débute-t-il hésitant. Je te vois décidé. Tu sais ma devise : vivre et laisser vivre. Tu te prépares des jours difficiles. Comme eux. Vous en êtes conscients ? Vous serez regardés avec mépris, jugés, honnis parfois.  
—  Crois-moi depuis que Will est hospitalisé, je l'ai bien saisi. Légalement, Etienne est son compagnon, je suis moi à peine toléré. Si demain nous voulons adopter des enfants, je n'aurai aucun droit. Même pas celui de les voir, si nous ne nous entendons pas. Leur mariage consacrera un lien dont je serai exclu.  
—  Amour, souffle Will. La loi, on ne peut la refaire. La bigamie est interdite. Et là où elle est permise, c'est l'homosexualité qui est condamnée. Cette union, sans toi, nous n'y tenons pas. C'est ton besoin d'enfant qui nous y pousse. Nous en avons discuté. Cela ne les empêchera pas de t'appeler "papa" et de te considérer comme tel. Quant à te quitter, ce n'est pas envisageable. Jamais. Pour le reste, on fait ce qu'on peut afin de créer d'autres liens. La maison, la société, c'est nous trois.  
—  Je sais, Will. Je sais.  
Sa main serre la mienne à m'en briser les phalanges. Etienne, avec tendresse, caresse mon épaule et baise ma tempe. Je soupire.  
—  Bastards !  
L'injure de sa mère nous prend par surprise. Will baisse les paupières d'un air las. Etienne se raidit contre moi. Les yeux écarquillés, John la fixe. Même son mari semble choqué. Elle nous agonit d'un flot de paroles dont je ne comprends que la moitié tant le débit est rapide et haché et cette moitié là me suffit amplement.  
—  Maman, arrête ! s'exclame Will d'un ton bref. J'ai trente trois ans et c'est ma vie. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu n'y changeras rien. Quant à Etienne et Basile, tu ne les insultes plus. Si telle est encore ton intention, je préfère qu'on en reste là.  
— Qu'on en reste là ! éructe-t-elle toujours en anglais. Je suis ta mère.  
—  N'est-ce pas le désir des mères de voir leur garçon heureux ? Et si le bonheur de Will est auprès de nous ? Les conventions sont-elles plus importantes ?  
Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'intervenir. Elle me dévisage en détritus tombé d'une poubelle.  
—  En effet, c'est ça une femme. L'origine et la continuité. Le privilège de la naissance. Ce que vous ne serez jamais même dans le lit de mon fils. Élever des enfants entre trois hommes. Quel exemple ! Quelle hérésie !  
—  Si nous ne pouvons les porter, aimer des enfants, leur donner la sécurité, l'éducation et l'instruction auxquelles ils ont droit, nous sommes aptes à le faire. Depuis longtemps, vous n'avez plus le monopole de la couche-culotte. Quant à l'image référente de la femme, parfois, il vaut mieux l'éviter.

  
Je lui ai lancé un coup d’œil entendu. Je suis calme. C'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur. Je connais tous les arguments des opposants à l'adoption par des couples gays. Et aussi leur parade. J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je l'attends de pied ferme. Il est pourtant dit que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de clouer le bec à la harpie, John la sauve.  
—  Nous n'allons pas refaire le débat du mariage homosexuel et de la possibilité d'adopter qui en découle. Surtout ici et dans ces circonstances. Je suis convaincu, Basile, que tu feras un excellent père. Vous devriez penser à une mère porteuse. Aux Etats-Unis par exemple, c'est faisable pour les couples homosexuels. Je vais conduire maman et papa à l'hôtel, ils sont fatigués. Je reviens ensuite.

  
Je ne suis pas certain qu'on les reverra. Peut-être, avec le temps... Dès qu'ils sont partis, j'attire Will entre mes bras. Il s'y blottit avec un soupir. Etienne s'est carrément allongé contre son flanc et se serre sur lui. Nous restons un très long moment ainsi unis en une seule étreinte. La porte qui s'ouvre sur John nous fait sursauter. Les yeux de Will rougis par les larmes lui disent à quel point cette entrevue a blessé son petit frère.  
—  Nous allons en profiter que tu es là pour prendre un peu l'air et nous dérouiller les jambes. Viens, mon cœur. Nous vous rapporterons du café.

  
C'est un peu téléphoné mais les deux frangins doivent se parler. Je pose mes lèvres sur le front de Will et entraîne Etienne. La cafétéria recueille les naufragés que nous sommes.  
—  Ta mère ne viendra pas  ?  
—  Voir Will  ? questionné-je un peu bêtement, trop étonné pour réagir autrement.  
—  C'est ton compagnon, raisonne Etienne.  
—  Non. N'y compte pas. Depuis Noël, elle sait que je suis avec quelqu'un et n'a aucun désir d'en apprendre davantage. Elle n'a jamais voulu rencontrer Loïs. Bon, c'est clair, il n'était pas demandeur. Si vous en éprouvez le besoin, on ira jusque là et je vous présenterai mais n'espérez pas un accueil chaleureux.  
—  Pendant les vacances ?  
—  Je croyais que nous allions à Ibiza  ?  
—  On peut passer par là en allant en Espagne, non  ?  
—  C'est un fameux détour, fais-je en riant. Environ six ou sept cents kilomètres. C'est beaucoup pour être mal reçus. Heureusement, la Provence est magnifique. Belle compensation.  
—  Nous aimerions connaître ta famille. Cela te semble anormal  ?  
—  Je n'ai pas dit ça. Juste que parfois, il vaut mieux s'abstenir. Regarde le résultat avec les parents de Will.  
—  Il s'y attendait.  
—  Ce n'est pas plus facile à vivre pour autant. Tu as énormément de chance avec ta mère, mon cœur.  
Lorsque nous remontons dans la chambre, John n'y est plus et le sourire de Will tourne à l'eau.

 

 


	15. La décision

 

Will s'appuie lourdement sur mon bras. Il est encore faible. Il tenait à venir le plus tôt possible. Nous avons visité tant de parcelles avant son hospitalisation que la perspective de trouver l'endroit parfait l'a poussé jusqu'ici le surlendemain de sa sortie de l'hôpital où il est resté quinze jours. J'ai été obligé de constater que eux ici et moi à Paris, c'est insupportable. J'avais pourtant réussi à me libérer le jeudi soir et j'ai passé la seconde semaine ici. Etienne avait ajourné ses affaires et nous l'avons ramené à l'appartement ensemble.

  
Nous échangeons un regard lourd de sens, le panorama est époustouflant. Je sors le plan cadastral que lui a communiqué l'employé de la mairie qui l'a renseigné.  
—  Il ne s'est pas foutu de toi, ton informateur.  
—  Il me devait une fleur, se moque Will. J'ai un peu forcé la main à l'entrepreneur qui se charge des travaux des salines pour qu'il engage son bon à rien de fils. Voilà la borne ouest, fait-il en s'appuyant sur le jalon.  
—  Ça va ?  
—  Oui. Ne te tracasse pas.  
Nous arpentons le terrain en long et en large. Je ne le qualifierais pas d'exceptionnel. Loin de là. La forme en est bizarre. Un pentagone irrégulier dont la base suit la mer. Il est accidenté et sur deux niveaux, mais il a d'autres avantages. La superficie d'abord, plus de mille sept cents mètres carrés et la vue magnifique sur la pointe et sur les pêcheries. La plage du Cormier est proche sur la gauche, une sente, qu'il est facile de rejoindre, y descend. Enfin, il y a un escalier creusé dans la pierre qui offre un accès direct à une petite crique sauvage, encaissée entre des rochers, idéale pour ramasser des coquillages ou profiter de la mer en toute discrétion. Quelques arbres, des buissons occupent la façade à rue, à route plutôt car il n'y a pas d'habitation aux alentours. Malgré qu'un lotissement de soixante lopins soit prévu de l'autre côté de la chaussée à environ cinq cents mètres, nous bénéficierons ici d'une plaisante quiétude. Fin novembre, les premiers seront en vente. Dès le printemps, ce coin de paradis ressemblera à un vaste chantier et cela durera un bon moment.  
—  Qu'en penses-tu ? m'interroge Will.  
—  Nettement plus cher que ce que nous avions envisagé, fais-je avec honnêteté. Mais avoir ce paysage devant les yeux à longueur de saisons. Franchement, il vaut le coup, ajouté-je précipitamment.  
—  Il est deux fois plus grand aussi. Le prix est correct. Il est assez à l'écart des futures résidences que pour y jouir d'une certaine paix. Espérons qu'Etienne sera du même avis. La plaine-sur-mer est une minuscule station balnéaire, agréable sans l'ombre d'un doute et surtout très tranquille en dehors de l'été. Je suppose que toi, cela ne te dérangera pas.  
—  En effet. Il sera à vingt-trois kilomètres de Saint-Nazaire, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Je serai vachement plus loin de Nantes.  
—  Tu vas postuler une place de professeur ?  
—  Je vais essayer. S'il n'y a pas de poste vacant, je prendrai des projets de particuliers.  
—  Toi ? Tu as ça en horreur. Je n'accepte pas. Tu...  
—  Calme-toi, c'est seulement en attendant.  
—  Basile. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas rien. Nous sommes amants depuis huit mois et je ne te croirai pas.  
—  Je ne te le dis pas. Je supporte de moins en moins notre relation telle qu'elle est, avoué-je, il est hors de question de vivre une année supplémentaire ainsi.  
A son habitude, il me sonde.  
—  Nous sommes souvent ensemble, me fait-il valoir.  
—  M'avoir à plein temps te semble trop ?  
—  Stop ! s'écrie-t-il avec un geste véhément de sa main blessée ce qui provoque une grimace. Je ne demande que ça et justement, je refuse de te perdre parce que tu feras de tes journées quelque chose qui te déplaît et que tu te sentiras mal en ta peau. Tu en viendras vite à nous rendre responsables de la situation, à nous en vouloir, tu t'éloigneras de nous peu à peu et ça, je ne le veux pas.  
—  C'est maintenant que je ne suis pas bien.  
—  J'espère ne plus jamais être blessé, chéri, murmure-t-il en caressant mon bras. J'ai vu que ça te marquait.  
—  Toi ici sur ton lit d'hôpital, moi à Paris, ce n'était pas tenable, admis-je, mais c'était bien avant. Il y a quatre mois que je ne l'encaisse plus. Depuis Noël et les vacances passées près de vous.  
—  Tu ne l'as pas dit, me reproche-t-il.  
—  A quoi bon ? dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien y changer.  
—  J'aurais apprécié savoir ce que mon homme ressent. Fais comme tu le sens, mon amour. Tu sais que l'appart, c'est chez toi. Si tu y emménages définitivement, je peux t'assurer qu'Etienne en sera tout aussi heureux.  
Son front sur le mien, il me presse sur son corps. Le lien n'a cessé de se resserrer entre nous. Jusqu'à en arriver à cette dépendance où la présence de l'autre devient nécessaire au bien-être. Des autres, car je suis incapable de mesurer, de quantifier l'attachement que j'ai envers chacun d'eux. Tellement différents. Tellement attirants autant par leurs qualités, que leurs défauts.

  
—  D'accord. Et le sol est serti de diamants, la source de jouvence coule en son sein et l'arbre d'or des lutins pousse au beau milieu.  
Nous avons certainement été un peu dithyrambiques au sujet de la parcelle parce qu'Etienne nous contemple avec un sourire goguenard qui creuse ces maudites fossettes. Il vient à moi, s'assied en cavalier sur mes genoux, face à moi, le bas du ventre appuyé sur le mien. Je serre les poings afin de ne pas l'enlacer, l'embrasser. Will lève les yeux au ciel, il sait déjà que je suis perdu.  
—  Dis-moi, mon ange. Quels sont les inconvénients de ce terrain ?  
—  Euh...  
Il y a en son regard cette petite flamme de provocation et de complicité amoureuse qui, à chaque fois, me laisse sans force.  
—  Chéri ?  
—  Aucun.  
—  Mais encore, raille mon amant.  
—  Il est un peu accidenté, rien qui ne puisse s'arranger facilement.  
—  Et ?  
—  Etienne, il est impeccable afin de bâtir une maison familiale avec un côté professionnel.  
J'ai insisté sur ces mots. Il me fixe étonné de ma fermeté.  
—  D'accord, on ira demain.  
Il a cédé trop aisément. J'acquiesce de la tête avant de le repousser, de me lever et de me diriger vers la cuisine dans le but de concocter le repas. Tâche que j'accomplis depuis la blessure de Will.

  
—  Tu es fâché ?  
Etienne est venu me retrouver. Sa main sur la mienne m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.  
—  Non. Je n'ai pas de raison, répliqué-je en caressant doucement sa joue.  
—  Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, soupire-t-il. Tu es trop sérieux, trop solennel. Il n'y a pas que l'histoire de terrain. J'en suis sûr.  
—  ...  
—  Basile a pris la décision d'habiter ici. Avec ou sans chaire à Nantes, intervient Will adossé au chambranle de la porte.  
—  C'est pour ça que tu as évoqué une partie professionnelle ?  
—  Non. Acheter, créer les plans de la villa selon sa configuration et enfin construire celle-ci nécessitera au moins un an. D'ici là, j'espère que j'aurai obtenu un poste à l'école d'architecture. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour travailler, cela c'est évident. Une salle d'attente et un bureau où recevoir des clients peuvent se révéler utiles au cas où. Une habitation n'est pas extensible. Il faut prévoir l'avenir dès maintenant.

  
Je n'ai pas envie d'avouer que je n'en peux plus de mon logis déserté le dimanche soir. De ces kilomètres à avaler seul, le cœur gros, lorsque c'est moi qui reviens de Saint-Nazaire. De les imaginer vivant, riant, s'aimant en cet appartement que je connais autant que chez moi. De ce lit froid où je me glisse le plus tard possible car ils n'y sont pas, accumulant une fatigue lasse plus morale que physique. Les contacts internet que nous entretenons se révèlent insuffisants, voire frustrants. Parfois, quand l'écran redevient vide d'eux, un cafard monstre m'abat. Leur chaleur me fait défaut. L'accident de Will a accentué le problème. Le laisser à l'hôpital et rentrer à Paris a été une déchirure, j'ai eu l'impression de l'abandonner. Je me suis senti en dessous de tout.

  
Je compte sur le contrat de Pornic pour m'ouvrir des portes dans la région. Si c'est pour être auprès d'eux, je suis prêt à me prendre la tête avec des emmerdeurs qui changeront d'avis vingt fois pendant la création du projet, qui me demanderont des choses impossibles et me croiront incapable parce que je ne les réaliserai pas, qui essayeront d'avoir un palace pour trois fois rien. Je ne dis pas que je ferai ça la vie entière, juste le temps de retrouver un emploi d'enseignant. Et pourtant. Pourtant, j'ai bien vécu isolé pendant cinq ans.  
—  Basile  ?  
— Tu nous manques aussi la semaine, murmure Will la main sur ma nuque. C'est vrai que c'est différent. Nous sommes ensemble pour discuter de toi. Nous avons quelqu'un à qui confier : _« Dimanche, nous ferons ça avec Basile. » « J'ai oublié d'expliquer ça à Basile. » « Basile aurait aimé ce film. »_ Nous pensons à toi sans arrêt, mon amour. Mais la solitude, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est. Il te reste deux mois à tenir.  
Je suis entre ses bras, la tête sur son épaule. Etienne m'enlace et s'alanguit contre mon dos. Je suis plus dépendant d'eux que je ne l'ai jamais été de Loïs.

 

* * *

 

 

Comme je ne connais pas le coin, c'est l'annonce de location d'une villa de vacances à La plaine-sur-mer qui m'a donné plus ou moins les caractéristiques du terrain que visitent Will et Basile.

 

La crique

 

L'escalier

 

La pêcherie

 

Une partie du jardin

 

Une autre...

 

La plage du Cormier

 

La villa en location s'appelle La goélette de jade et elle est située à La plaine sur mer... ^^


	16. L'amphithéâtre

L'hôtel de l'Amphithéâtre

 

Assis en haut de l'escalier qui descend à la petite crique, nous contemplons le large. Il fait chaud et les voiles blanches des bateaux de plaisance tracent sur l'horizon, en touches délicates, une aquarelle de Watteau. En contrebas, sur la gauche, la plage du Cormier se remplit peu à peu de touristes. Au loin, les silhouettes dégingandées des pêcheries.  
—  Nous sommes enfin chez nous, soupire Etienne qui a glissé son bras sous le mien.  
Je me contente de lui adresser un sourire, rendant mal la joie profonde que je ressens. Cela n'a pas été sans mal. Certificat d'urbanisme, plan d'occupation des sols, bornage, analyse du sol, permis de construire, avant-contrat, acte authentique... Le contact de Will a accéléré au maximum la procédure à la mairie, il a fallu malgré tout plus de deux mois. J'ai dessiné, avec la complicité de mes compagnons, la villa. Des moments d'intense communication. Jamais, je n'ai pris autant de plaisir à mon métier.  
—  Reste à l'édifier. Mais oui, c'est chez nous.  
—  Pour nos vacances, dit Will, le regard dans le vague.  
Oui. Nous avons un superbe endroit où passer les congés et nous allons faire la fête à Ibiza. Allez comprendre. C'est vrai que nous n'étions pas assurés d'en avoir la jouissance cet été. Cette journée nous la vivrons ici, personne ne m'en fera bouger. Je crois qu'ils éprouvent le même sentiment et que notre anse nous verra souvent, bien que Will recommence à travailler et qu'Etienne s'occupe des urgences du cabinet pendant ce mois de juillet. Je pressens la conclusion. Il hésite et, déjà, j'en sais les raisons.  
—  J'ai fait une réservation d'une semaine à Arles en sus des deux à Ibiza.

  
J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Après de longues hésitations, ils sont arrivés à ce choix que je leur ai accordé. Nous en avions beaucoup discuté tous les trois. Je n'en attends rien de bon, mais j'ai accepté qu'ils fassent connaissance de ma famille. Ils ont besoin que notre union soit connue. Reconnue, ça, c'est une tout autre chose. Si nous sommes accueillis chez Etienne tels des enfants chéris, les parents de Will n'ont pas donné de nouvelles. Du côté de son second frère, Bertram, c'est le silence. John envoie un mail de loin en loin. Il n'a pas coupé les ponts, c'est le principal. Le temps accomplira son œuvre.  
J'ai prévenu ma mère que je lui amènerais mes concubins. Ignorant sa désapprobation palpable, je ne lui ai pas offert le loisir de refuser. Ce n'est peut-être pas la grande entente pourtant elle ne désire pas rompre le lien ténu qui l'unit à son seul fils. La présence de ma sœur, mon beau-frère, mes neveux et nièce a été le prétexte pour que nous logions à l'hôtel. Non pas qu'elle m'ait proposé l'hospitalité, loin de là, la question ainsi était évitée. Nous avons élu Arles, la ville de mon enfance. Une enfance heureuse grâce à ma mère, malgré le départ de mon père et des moyens financiers limités. Arles, à trente kilomètres de Châteaurenard. Cela nous fournira la possibilité de visiter la région camarguaise sans nous imposer.  
—  Réserver aussi tard dans la saison veut dire se contenter de ce qui reste, avoue-t-il. Surtout en cherchant des endroits gay friendly. Une magnifique suite en un hôtel particulier du XVIIème siècle au centre de Arles, l'hôtel de l'Amphithéâtre. Ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles, un deux seulement, mais il a du cachet et une très bonne réputation. Il y a une belle terrasse qui surplombe les toits. Je suis certain que tu apprécieras. Tu...  
—  Will  ! J'aimerai. Laisse tomber.

  
Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable de la décision. Je prends sa main, en baise doucement la paume qui porte en son centre une large cicatrice rouge, trace de son accident. Son corps en garde d'autres, bien plus importantes qui s'estomperont au fur et à mesure. Je sais qu'il appréhende de les exhiber sur les plages espagnoles. Comme il a éprouvé des difficultés au début à s'exposer nu devant nous. Nous avons dû, Etienne et moi, faire preuve de diplomatie et lui témoigner beaucoup d'amour dans le but de l'aider à vaincre ses réticences. Ce n'est pas quelques balafres qui vont nous éloigner du corps que nous aimons. Changer la façon de le voir, de l'honorer. A cette occasion, il s'est révélé tout à fait irrationnel et terriblement humain, je ne l'en ai chéri que davantage.

  
Dès que j'ai pu m'échapper de Paris, j'ai pris la direction de Saint-Nazaire avec armes et bagages. Nous vivons ensemble depuis et nous nous accordons sans soucis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vendre ou même de louer ma maison. C'est trop tôt. Et puis, j'y tiens. Nous y séjournerons pendant nos congés, un week-end par ci, par là au gré de nos envies. La femme qui s'occupe de l'entretien une fois par semaine continuera en mon absence une fois par mois. Will m'adresse une petite grimace. Je lui souris tendrement.  
—  Tu nous montreras ça sur internet en rentrant, fais-je afin de le rassurer.  
—  Et en ce qui concerne les bagages  ? demande Etienne.  
—  Quoi, les bagages  ?  
Je me doute de son problème et j'en ris intérieurement.  
—  Nous n'avons jamais assez de place pour les mettre tous en ne partant que quinze jours et en n'étant que deux dans le 4x4.  
—  Un maillot et un ou deux shorts seront suffisants, mon cœur. C'est ainsi que je te préfère. Dieu à demi nu !  
Devant son air outré, j'éclate de rire.  
—  Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes flatteries, me jette-t-il.  
Sa soi-disant colère est démentie par son œil taquin, par ses doigts qui effleurent ma cuisse de manière sensuelle.  
—  Que penses-tu d'un coffre de toit ? propose notre homme.  
—  Ces choses qui ressemblent à des ovni très moches et qu'on attache au dessus de la voiture ?  
—  C'est bien ça, raille Will alors que je me marre.  
Etienne ne répond pas, il me fixe. Je lui lance un coup d’œil interrogatif qui provoque un sourire complice.  
—  Tu étais si triste l'année dernière à Ibiza, murmure-t-il en caressant ma joue du revers de la main. Nous avions juré de te rendre ta joie de vivre.  
—  Pari réussi, mon cœur.  
Je les serre sur moi avec emportement.

  
Je suis des lèvres l'arrondi du visage, de la pommette un peu trop accentuée à la bouche en insistant sur le creux où la fossette canaille et séduisante s'inscrit... Etienne presse son corps mince et nerveux sur moi. Pubis contre pubis, sexe de bois contre sexe de bois. Je ne me lasse pas de leurs formes aussi différentes que leurs caractères. Il se cambre vers moi, des soupirs plein la gorge.  
—  Il en met du temps, se plaint-il.  
—  Il a besoin de se détendre après ce long trajet. C'est la première fois qu'il conduit longtemps depuis sa blessure.  
—  Il n'avait qu'à nous laisser le relayer, grommelle-t-il.  
—  Il devait se prouver qu'il peut y arriver. Son accident l'a profondément marqué.  
Etienne est un impatient et le manifeste une fois encore. Déjà ses lèvres quittent les miennes et sa langue explore mon corps qui, le traître, frémit de plaisir. Adossé à la porte de la salle de bain, Will nous contemple.  
—  On ne m'attend pas ?  
Vivre à trois, c'est faire l'amour à trois. Depuis que nous vivons ensemble, c'est ainsi. C'est un rapprochement indispensable, jour après jour. C'est une envie d'être unis, d'être en symbiose. Je ne fais pas l'amour avec l'un sans l'autre, ils ne le font plus sans moi. Parfois, l'un de nous se met au service de la volupté des autres, reste un peu en retrait, joue les voyeurs. Pourtant, ce ne sont que les prémices d'une nuit qui ne finit jamais sans que celui-là devienne à son tour le centre d'intérêt. Un équilibre qui s'établit naturellement.

  
Will se tient à côté du lit, les reins ceints d'une grande serviette. Beaucoup trop grande. Il m'observe, un léger sourire en coin étire ses lèvres purpurines. A son habitude, il a deviné mes pensées. Le drap de bain s'échoue sur le tapis. Droit comme un I, nu comme un ver, le regard embrumé par le désir et le sexe au garde à vous, il représente une très belle tentation. Ce ne sont pas quelques cicatrices qui vont changer ça.  
Je lui rends son sourire, me dresse sur les genoux et attire ses hanches à moi. C'est lui qui me pousse sur le matelas.  
—  Je te veux, souffle-t-il d'un ton exalté.  
J'acquiesce des yeux. Il aime ça. De nous trois, c'est lui le plus actif et moi certainement qui éprouve le plus de jouissance à être bottom.

—  Chut, mon cœur. L'hôtel est plein.  
—  M'en fous, grommelle mon Etienne entre ses cris de plaisir.  
Nous allons ameuter les chambres voisines. Je le bâillonne de ma bouche. Il saisit mes cheveux à deux mains et tire ma tête en arrière jusqu'à complète libération.  
—  Je vous aime, crie-t-il avant de replonger sur mes lèvres.  
Will glousse dans mon dos. Il mord ma nuque alors qu'il me pénètre. C'est le moment où d'habitude il manifeste bruyamment sa satisfaction. Il se contente de geindre, tout comme moi. 

  
Je m'étends paresseusement, la tête sur l'épaule d'Etienne qui me caresse doucement.  
—  Il va falloir aller dîner, soupiré-je.  
—  J'ai réservé via internet pour vingt et une heures, je savais que nous ne serions pas là tôt, explique Will qui a changé de place et enlace Etienne.  
—  Où  ?  
—  La jardin de Manon. Abritée sous de grands arbres, ils ont une terrasse fleurie qui semble vraiment agréable.  
—  Notre hôtel aussi est chouette. Le décor est classe et chaud, commente Etienne en promenant un œil indolent sur la suite que nous occuperons une semaine. L'atmosphère créée par les vieilles pierres laissées à nu, par les escaliers majestueux rappelle les châteaux du moyen-âge. J'adore la vaste terrasse et le mobilier en fer forgé. Et puis le bordeaux est une de mes teintes préférées.  
—  Terre de Sienne, chéri, rectifié-je machinalement. Le bordeaux se rapproche plus du violet.  
Il retrouve sa vivacité afin de m'assassiner du regard. Oups. J'ai gaffé.  
—  Ce parquet ciré me remémore mon enfance, chez ma grand-mère il était luisant de propreté et sentait bon l'encaustique, continue-t-il en ignorant ma remarque. Un parquet miel, patiné par les âges.  
Il a insisté sur le terme "miel" et me lance un coup d’œil provocant. Les couleurs. Sujet délicat. Lui et moi, nous ne sommes jamais sur la même longueur d'ondes. Nous avons déjà eu quelques discussions mémorables. Notamment, lors du choix des matériaux de construction de la maison. Ce n'est pas une question de goût, nous nous accordons plutôt bien tous les trois. C'est encore plus stupide que ça, c'est un problème de terminologie. Dans le langage de mon homme, le bleu turquoise se fait vert d'eau, l'ocre devient miel ou paille, le beige est grège et le terre de Sienne à l'évidence bordeaux. C'est notre premier jour de vacances et je n'ai pas envie de chicaner. Et puis, je le trouve craquant lorsqu'il me défie ainsi. Bordeaux, terre de Sienne, rouille ou rouge garance peu importe, le principal est qu'il soit épanoui.  
—  L'ensemble est en effet très beau et harmonieux, mon cœur.  
Il sourit, vainqueur. Il apprécie de tester son pouvoir, particulièrement sur moi. A-t-il peur que je l'aime moins que Will avec qui j'ai des rapports de travail en plus ? Envers lequel j'ai été aux petits soins après sa sortie de l'hôpital ? Je fixe celui-ci, essayant de lui faire passer un message. D'un battement de cils, il marque sa compréhension. Nous embrassons chaque centimètre de peau blonde et satinée. Etienne ronronne de plaisir sous nos attentions conjointes.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Après le terrain de rêve, un hôtel deux étoiles assez étonnant... Ils ne sont malheureusement pas tous comme ça...

 

 

 

Le parquet "miel" d'Etienne...

 


	17. Ensemble

 

 

Il est tard lorsque nous nous réveillons enlacés, mélangés, moites de sommeil et de chaleur, je repousse les draps et m'étends, non sans récolter des grognements mécontents. Notre soirée a été une succession de joies paisibles. Le restaurant sélectionné par Will a tenu ses promesses. La nage de ravioles aux écrevisses était un délice dont j'ai la saveur en bouche dès que je l'évoque.

  
Nous avons flâné dans les ruelles enchevêtrées, admiré l'extérieur illuminé des arènes, côtoyé les belles pierres des cloîtres, des portails avant de siroter un verre sur une place tranquille où une terrasse entourée de palmiers, de fleurs cramoisies nous a séduits. La quiétude du lieu, la tiédeur de la nuit nous ont fait occulter la notion de temps.

  
Ce samedi après-midi risque d'être moins satisfaisant. Nous sommes reçus par ma famille. C'est à reculons que je prendrai le chemin de Châteaurenard. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Haut les cœurs. Rien n'est impossible.

  
Vers seize heures, Will gare le 4x4 à la suite de la berline allemande de Phil. J'essaie de regarder la maison telle que la perçoivent mes compagnons. La façade crépie beige clair, la porte massive et les volets traditionnels à battant peints en vert, les géraniums en vasques, la vigne vierge qui recouvre le côté latéral gauche, les arbustes colorés qui poussent un peu comme ils le veulent et la lavande odorante, omniprésente, qui borde la sente empierrée. Sans oublier le pépiement des oiseaux, le chant des cigales, les stridulations des grillons. Nous sommes en Provence, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Nous entendons rire et discuter, ils sont sur la terrasse derrière le logis. C'est Phil qui nous aperçoit en premier. Ma sœur, un instant interloquée par son expression pincée, se tourne vers nous, un sourire de commande aux lèvres, tandis que ma mère se lève afin de nous accueillir. Mon beau-père est absent. Je m'y attendais. Je reconnais là sa manière de manifester sa désapprobation. Il m'évite au maximum. Les trois adolescents qui jouent autour d'une vieille table de ping-pong nous fixent sans broncher. Je présente mes deux hommes qui, connaissant mon inquiétude, ont voulu mettre tous les atouts de leur côté. Ils ont veillé à leur image. Rasés de près, coiffés, habillés avec soin, ils sont vêtus de pantalons légers, de chemises venant de boutiques de luxe. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs qui ai revêtu ce que m'a offert Etienne pour ce jour. Sa gentillesse me perdra. Leurs manches retroussées dévoilent montres et bijoux de joailleries réputées. Ils traînent dans leur sillage un parfum capiteux. Nous offrons un contraste impitoyable avec Phil en bermuda, marcel et tongs exhibant à la vue de tous une poitrine velue et un ventre proéminent. C'est lui qui ne fait aucun effort ; c'est moi qui suis mal à l'aise.

  
En apparence, ce n'est pas le cas d'Etienne qui, une fois assis et installé devant un verre de limonade, complimente la maîtresse de maison sur son jardin, débat mangas avec les jeunes étonnés et sports avec mon beau-frère qui répond par monosyllabes. Il m'épate, mon chéri. Je ne peux pourtant pas le laisser supporter seul le poids d'un dialogue à quasi sens unique. Je me jette dans l’arène, informant ma mère que je quitte Paris et l'école d'architecture pour Saint-Nazaire et la marina de Pornic, mêlant Will à la conversation sur le projet, amenant Etienne à parler de la société et de notre future construction. Fier d'eux, je les mets en avant tant et plus.

  
Si ma mère se contente d'écouter sachant que lorsque je suis résolu, rien ne me fera changer d'avis, Philippe me blâme de préférer l'incertitude d'une entreprise en quête de clients à l'enseignement dans un établissement prestigieux avec le confort d'appointements conséquents garantis. La comparaison très maladroite avec Loïs et l'échec retentissant de notre aventure ne tarde pas. Will sursaute et le dévisage de façon incrédule, Étienne, mécontent, pince les lèvres. Sa main, instinctivement, recouvre mon poignet mettant en évidence, symbole de notre trio, les anneaux Trinity de chez Cartier que nous portons chacun. Les yeux des femmes se posent sur nos doigts avant de vérifier l'annulaire de Will.  
—  Tu pourrais éviter de nous assimiler à ce salaud, lance ce dernier qui a ajouté à l'addition de Loïs ses vaines magouilles dans le but de nous empêcher de remporter le contrat de la marina et sa soudaine accointance avec la société MeDaRa. Nous vivons ensemble, participons aux frais de la vie commune selon nos moyens. Etienne et moi gagnons très largement en nos métiers respectifs. Lui en tant qu'avocat associé en droit commercial, moi en tant qu'ingénieur maritime du département. Basile a tout le temps d'obtenir un poste d'enseignant à Nantes. Un poste équivalent à l'actuel, insiste-t-il. S'il désire ouvrir un cabinet d'architecture, c'est dans le but de ne pas être inactif, ou de ne pas être à notre charge.  
—  Et si demain, vous ne vous accordez plus  ?  
—  C'est le lot de tous les couples. Cela peut arriver, oui.  
Ça, c'est moi. Il comprendra sans peine mon allusion. L'entente entre Cécile et Phil n'a pas toujours été au beau fixe. Il y a une dizaine d'années, ils ont frôlé le divorce. Les gosses ont été pour beaucoup dans leur décision de rester unis.  
—  Depuis un an, l'amour entre nous n'a fait que grandir, précise Etienne. Il est assez fort pour affronter ceux qui désapprouveraient notre union.  
—  C'est ce que tu dis, intervient Cécile.  
—  Ce que je vis, rectifie Will. A cause de leur intransigeance, j'ai perdu le contact avec mes parents et un de mes frères.  
Le regard de ma mère est fixé sur lui. Il n'est pas difficile de suivre le cours de ses pensées et d'y lire la crainte de me voir adopter la même attitude.  
—  Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché, mais je ne regrette pas, poursuit-il.  
—  Tu ne regrettes pas  ? murmure Etienne.  
—  Ils me manquent bien sûr. Tu sais ce que je veux dire, s'impatiente notre homme. Je décide de ma vie comme eux ont décidé de la leur. Il faut croire qu'ils sont incapables de m'admettre tel que je suis, que mon bonheur n'est pas ce qui prime s'il est avec vous. Quelle alternative m'ont-ils donnée ?  
—  Le choix de vivre comme tout un chacun, rétorque Phil.  
—  Tu as épousé Cécile. Pourquoi ?  
—  Ce n'est pas pareil, se récrie-t-il scandalisé. Ne compare pas l'incomparable.  
—  Tu ne l'as pas choisi en réalité, raille Will aussi calme que l'autre est emporté. Tu es tombé amoureux, tu as voulu l'aimer, la rendre heureuse, passer ta vie à ses côtés. Alors, c'est pareil. Exactement. Je n'ai jamais aimé les femmes, elles ne m'émeuvent pas. Basile a quarante trois ans, Etienne trente deux, moi trente trois. Nous sommes des adultes aussi épris que tu l'étais de Cécile. Tu t'es marié, tu as eu des enfants et tous ont crié bravo. Seuls ces derniers points diffèrent en nos histoires. Ma vie est auprès de mes compagnons.  
En moi, il y a la tendresse du monde devant cette profession de foi. J'accroche l'océan de ses orbes et ne le quitte plus. Depuis un an, le sentir posé sur moi, attentif, est une de mes raisons d'avancer. Il sourit doucement.

  
Un silence étonnant règne. Même Phil semble muselé en ce moment. Lorsque ma mère se lève et déclare qu'elle va terminer la préparation du dîner, ce n'est pas Cécile qui propose de l'aider mais Will. Surprise, incertaine, elle accepte pourtant d'un signe de tête peu enthousiaste. Il fait le tour de la table et pose, au passage, une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je suis sûr que tu feras de ton mieux. Merci, chéri.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en me laissant aller sur le lit. Dieu qu'une soirée peut être interminable. Oh, pas de dispute, d'insulte, de reproche. Juste une atmosphère pénible. Des regards pleins de non-dits, des coups d’œil suspicieux guettant le moindre geste trop intime entre nous. Des discussions superficielles évitant soigneusement les sujets qui pourraient s'envenimer. Seuls les mômes ont été spontanés. Ils se sont d'ailleurs invités à notre ballade à cheval du surlendemain. Emballés à l'idée de ce jour de liberté aux Saintes-Maries de la mer, les adolescents n'ont eu de cesse de convaincre les parents. Je doute qu'ils nous les confieraient s'ils étaient plus jeunes. Will a téléphoné au propriétaire du Tamaris afin de réserver pour trois personnes supplémentaires.

Je me réveille dans leurs bras. Blotti une fois encore entre eux, tels que le sommeil nous a emportés après le plaisir. Au creux de son cou, je respire la peau moite de Will, son odeur d'amour et noue mes doigts à ceux d'Etienne qui enserre ma poitrine de son bras. Il gémit mon prénom. Il sait ma main sur son corps, la différencie de celle de Will. Il ne se trompe jamais, fut-il à moitié endormi.

  
Beau dimanche que celui d'hier, en vérité. Fatigant aussi. Placé sous le signe de la gastronomie, de la culture et de la performance pédestre. Imaginé par Will qui avait programmé les réservations nécessaires. Une flânerie sur un marché provençal où nous avons effectué quelques achats, un repas au village de Fontvielle au restaurant "La table d'Adam", la visite de l'abbaye de Montmajour, une expédition dans les Alpilles avec une halte au moulin Saint-Pierre, appelé moulin d’Alphonse Daudet, le château de Montauban, la tour des abbés, ensuite un dîner au restaurant "Le patio" que nous avons prolongé autour d'une bouteille de champagne sur la terrasse de notre suite à l'hôtel. Une journée raffinée, active et très organisée. Fidèle reflet de son concepteur.

  
Aujourd'hui est dédié au cheval camarguais. Une longue randonnée équestre, la traversée du Petit Rhône avec les montures à bord du "Bac du Sauvage", la découverte des marais, pinèdes du domaine protégé "Le Grand Radeau" et repos sur la plage pour déjeuner. Détente des cavaliers et des compagnons à quatre jambes et rentrée au ranch en fin d'après-midi. Et enfin, souper chez ma mère après un passage obligatoire par L'amphithéâtre dans le but de prendre une douche et faire disparaître les relents d'écurie. Nous devons avant tout aller chercher les gamins. Il est l'heure de se lever.  
—  Mon cœur  ?  
Des lèvres, je caresse doucement sa tempe. Mes mains glissent sur le satin de sa peau, suivent les courbes fermes des hanches puis la rondeur des fesses. Etienne ne dort pas, je le sais. Malgré ses efforts, je perçois les frémissements de son corps sous mes effleurements. Je lèche sa pomme d'Adam, sens du bout de la langue sa vie qui bat. Qui bat pour nous. Mon cœur déborde de sentiments envers cette flamme vive qu'est mon homme.  
—  Mon amour, mon tout-beau, chuchoté-je.  
—  Arrête. Tu me donnes envie et on n'a pas le temps, grogne-t-il.  
Ses remarques sont justifiées, pourtant elles brisent mon élan amoureux. Je l'attire en soupirant et le serre sur moi.  
—  Tu es insatiable, se moque-t-il avec une tendresse infinie.  
Tout à ma déception, je ne la discerne pas.  
—  Comme s'il n'y avait que ça. Et puis, tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude, raillé-je à mi-voix.  
—  Là, non plus, chéri, murmure-t-il en posant sa bouche sur la mienne. Ce serait moche de faire poireauter tes neveux. J'entends d'ici les récriminations de Phil et de ta sœur.  
Je soupire encore plus fort, ce qui déclenche un léger rire contre mon dos.  
—  Tu peux patienter jusqu'à ce soir ? me taquine Will. Ou tu désires une petite gâterie ?  
—  Non.  
J'ai répondu un peu sèchement et déjà, j'ai quitté notre couche. Il n'y avait pas que le sexe dans mon rapprochement. Je suis marri qu'ils n'y aient vu que ça. Appuyé sur l'évier de la salle de bain, je m'en veux de ce mouvement d'humeur qui n'est pas moi. L'idée de vivre une autre pénible soirée chez ma mère semble me stresser plus que je ne le croyais.  
—  Basile.  
Les yeux noisette qui se reflètent dans le miroir paraissent tristounets ce que je ne supporte pas. Etienne triste, c'est contre nature. Mon prénom a sonné tel un reproche. Je me retourne et l'enlace. Il se blottit sur moi.  
—  Désolé, mon cœur. Ne me fais pas cette tête. Vous avez raison.  
—  Pourquoi  ?  
—  La soirée...  
—  La précédente s'est plutôt bien terminée, non ?  
—  Pour nous, oui, intervient Will. Nous ne sommes pas impliqués émotionnellement. Nous pensons qu'elle s'est déroulée sans anicroche parce que nous y allons à nouveau et que donc nous sommes, non pas acceptés, mais tolérés. Cela nous laisse la possibilité de nous faire apprécier. Basile doit voir ça de façon différente. Il sait ce qu'il y a de contraint, de faux derrière leur attitude. Bien que je sois étranger à la famille, je l'ai ressenti aussi. Si cela ne m'atteint pas, il n'en est pas de même de toi, achève-t-il en se tournant vers moi.  
Il m'attire à lui, masse mes bras des coudes à l'épaule en gestes réconfortants.  
—  Je suppose que mon beau-père sera là. Cela ne facilitera pas le contact. Maman a attendu que nous soyons partis faire notre vie avant d'avoir une relation et d'ensuite se remarier. N'ayant jamais vécu avec lui, je le connais peu et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Âgé de soixante-dix ans et très casanier, il aime son confort, malgré cela, ce sont des choses qu'il oublie lorsque je viens. Il trouve toujours un prétexte pour s'absenter. De toute évidence, un beau-fils gay ne lui procure aucun plaisir. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un an et demi.  
—  Tu nous blâmes de notre choix, constate Etienne.  
—  Non. Je suis plus nerveux, c'est vrai, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Allez, allez. On s'active. Sinon, comme tu l'as dit, nous serons en retard.  
Je tente de plaisanter et assène une légère claque sur les fesses d'Etienne qui me fait un regard de macho outragé avant de se faufiler sous la douche.  
—  Cela promet d'être une belle journée, essaye d'en profiter, me glisse Will pendant qu'il se rase.  
Et de ne pas gâcher la nôtre... Il ne le dit pas pourtant je le comprends ainsi. Oui. Ce serait le pire. Je l'attrape par la nuque et l'amène à moi. Sa bouche est une source de fraîcheur et de plénitude.  
—  Je suis heureux avec vous, lui chuchoté-je. Je t'aime, Will.  
Il ferme les yeux sous l'aveu. Je suis plutôt avare de ces mots.  
—  Je crois, répond-il en caressant ma main sur lui, que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de visiter ce coin de Provence. Nous n'avons pas tenu assez compte de tes réticences. Ici, tu changes, tu es tendu, irritable et même un peu brutal dans nos rapports.  
—  J'ai peur de vous perdre, confessé-je, un peu mal à l'aise.  
—  Pour quelques heures passées dans ta famille ? Idiot. Et puis, tu nous avais prévenus.  
—  Je suis conscient que c'est irrationnel, Will, mes craintes sont là profondément enfouies ne demandant que la moindre occasion pour resurgir.  
—  Alors tu te braques, conclut-il. Lorsque tu es incertain, pense à ces moments où nous avons échangé nos bagues avant de venir, où nous avons pris possession ensemble du terrain qui verra notre logis, où nous avons loué ensemble ce bureau qui est devenu le siège de notre société, que nous meublerons, décorerons et occuperons ensemble certains jours dès la rentrée. Ensemble. C'est le maître mot, Basile. Ensemble. Tu n'as pas le droit de douter.

 

 


	18. Opposition

 

 

—  Bonsoir.  
Phil et son aîné, Gabriel, s'affairent devant le barbecue. Ma mère, Cécile et une jeune femme que je ne connais pas sont installées à table, dégustent un apéritif et discutent de séries et d'acteurs. Will pose une main dans mon dos en geste de soutien. Etienne salue tout le monde avec le sourire. Nous n'avons pas commis la même erreur que lors de la première visite. Pourtant cela ne change pas grand chose, en jean, tee-shirt, baskets, mes hommes paraissent soignés et séduisants. Bon, c'est certain, je ne suis pas objectif.  
—  Etienne  ? Tu viens jouer au ping-pong  ? J'en ai assez d'écraser Chloé, lance Yannick.  
—  Laisse-moi la possibilité de dire bonjour et j'arrive.

  
La journée avec les trois adolescents de dix-sept à quatorze ans s'est déroulée sans anicroche. Leur génération est plus ouverte et nous étions tous à l'aise. Eux sans leurs grand-parents et parents, nous sans les mêmes. S'ils savent monter à cheval, ils ne sont pas des spécialistes de la randonnée. Les chevaux blancs de Camargue sont moins nerveux que les arabes, ils ont le pied sûr et sont endurants. Habitués à la traversée sur le bac, ils se sont engagés sans renâcler sur la plate-forme et ce moment que Yannick, le plus jeune, redoutait s'est bien passé. Ensuite, plus confiants, ils ont pu apprécier les paysages, le trot sur la bande humide avoisinant la mer, les embruns qui nous fouettaient le visage et nous rafraîchissaient. Après environ deux heures de ballade, nous avons déjeuné sur la plage. Les guides de Tamaris avaient amené un brasero pour cuire le repas prévu ce que clame justement Chloé.  
—  Encore de la viande au barbecue ! Nous en avons déjà mangé à midi. Vous auriez pu choisir du poisson.  
—  On ne pouvait pas deviner, chérie, lui oppose ma mère.  
—  Chloé !  
Lui intimant de se taire, je lui adresse le regard de la mort qui tue. La grillade comportait de la viande tendre et juteuse, mais aussi du poisson, des crustacés qu'elle a dédaignés et qu'elle réclame maintenant à cor et à cri. Il y avait des salades, de grosses pommes de terre cuites sous la cendre, du pain croustillant. Elle s'est régalée. Mademoiselle Chloé s'ennuie et gaspille le temps à ronchonner aux dépens des autres. Un séjour de presque un mois chaque année chez Mamy, sans beaucoup sortir de là, sans ordinateur, sans console de jeux, sans copains et copines, il n'y a pas qu'elle qui s'en plaint. Ses frères sont dans la même disposition d'esprit.

  
—  Elle est difficile, s'exclame Cécile alors qu'elle nous plante là afin de rejoindre Etienne et Yannick.  
—  Oui, confirme sobrement ma mère.  
—  Ce sont des adolescents, ils voudraient aller à la plage, côtoyer d'autres gamins, pratiquer des activités. Ils aiment venir chez toi, Maman, mais les gosses ont la bougeotte.  
—  C'est facile pour toi. Vous avez les moyens, me lance ma sœur d'un ton aigre.  
—  Aller à la plage, ne coûte qu'un peu d'essence. Nous l'avons toujours fait avec maman. On emportait des sandwichs confectionnés à la caravane, des bonbons, des biscuits, des boissons glacées qui se réchauffaient au fil des heures dans les sacs et on y restait jusque tard le soir.  
—  Vous disparaissiez ensemble des après-midi entières, se souvient ma mère. Je me demande où vous alliez.  
Nous échangeons Cécile et moi un coup d’œil complice. Si tu savais, maman. Non, je ne te raconterai pas nos aventures de vacances. Les nombreux petits-amis de Cécile, ma virginité perdue à la va-vite avec un jeune du camping dans les dunes lors d'un feu d'artifice.  
—  Les vacances de Phil, c'est le repos. Il travaille dur pendant le reste de l'année, décrète Cécile d'un ton sans réplique.  
Je n'ai aucun argument recevable à ses yeux pour la convaincre. J'ai essayé précédemment, je ne referai pas la même erreur.  
—  Nous pouvons peut-être les emmener avec nous demain ? suggère Will.

  
L'arrivée de mon beau-père accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qu'il présente comme son neveu et l'époux de la femme effacée qui ne nous a pas quitté des yeux mais n'a pas dit un mot, ainsi qu'un couple de voisins qui me semblent avoir la cinquantaine m'empêche de répondre. Le premier contact est froid. Très froid. Une fois les nouveaux venus installés et un second apéritif servi, je reprends la conversation là où nous l'avons abandonnée.  
—  Si les parents veulent bien, c'est une bonne idée. Qu'en penses-tu, Cécile ? Nous avons décidé d'aller à Martigues. Plongée sous-marine le matin, ensuite la plage jusqu'au dîner.  
—  Plongée sous-marine ! J'en ai toujours rêvé, s'écrie Gabriel qui passait par là dans le but de prendre un verre de limonade.  
—  Tu veux toujours tout faire, toi, s'exclame ma mère en appuyant sur le "toujours".  
—  Maman, laisse-moi les gâter un peu. Je ne les vois pas souvent.  
—  A qui la faute  ? me reproche ma sœur.  
J'inspire une grosse goulée d'air puis me jette à l'eau.  
—  Pas à moi, Cécile. Il faudrait que vous acceptiez mon orientation sexuelle. Vous ne connaissiez pas Loïs, pourtant il n'a jamais été le bienvenu ici. Je n'ai pas insisté. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Je venais un peu l'été et à Noël ou à la fête des mères afin de te voir, fais-je en me tournant vers ma mère. Seul. Will et Etienne sont mes compagnons, nous vivons ensemble, nous voulons adopter des enfants, former une vraie famille. C'est différent. Il n'est pas question que je vienne sans eux. Je ne tolérerais pas cette attitude de leur part. Toi, tu ne te sépares pas de Phil, fais-je à ma sœur. L'appartement est un peu exigu, nous avons transformé en bureau la deuxième chambre, dès que la maison sera construite, nous vous y inviterons. Nous avons déjà le terrain situé en bord de mer, le permis de bâtir. Les plans sont dessinés. Le paysage est magnifique, elle a les pieds dans l'eau d'une petite crique tranquille. Il ne tiendra qu'à vous d'y venir autant qu'il vous plaira. La plage du Cormier est juste à côté, les gosses pourront y traîner la journée entière. La plaine-sur-mer est une agréable station balnéaire pleine de jeunes en été. Tu rencontreras la mère d'Etienne, Maman. Elle est gentille, pétillante. Son beau-père est un grand nounours affectueux.  
—  S'il t'entendait, se moque Etienne, une main sur mon épaule.  
—  Tu as gagné ? demandé-je en renversant la tête en arrière pour fixer son visage qui me surplombe.  
—  Je me suis surtout retrouvé sans adversaire. Gabriel est venu lui parler de Martigues et ils ont filé convaincre Phil.  
—  Ce ne sera pas facile, murmure Cécile.  
—  Il a raison ! décrète mon beau-père dont la figure fermée n'augure rien bon. Vous allez pervertir ces esprits malléables. L'homosexualité est un péché, une déviance.  
D'accord. Nous en sommes toujours là. Une maladie mentale, non ?  
—  Être gay, ce n'est pas un choix, c'est un état, proteste Will calmement. L'homosexualité existe depuis que le monde est monde. Nous sommes en 2014 et elle est moins masquée, les adolescents la côtoient dorénavant partout. A l'école tout d'abord, dans la rue ensuite. Ils la voient dans les films, dans les publicités, dans les séries à la télévision. Les personnalités ne se cachent plus, ne dissimulent plus leur partenaire du même sexe...  
—  Les médias propagent les scandales et véhiculent des idées subversives, jette le neveu de mon beau-père.  
Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.  
—  C'est parfois le cas en effet, rétorque Etienne conciliant. Mais que dire des lois ? Avoir des comportements et des discours homophobes est punissable d'amendes, d'emprisonnement. La loi sur le mariage a été votée et donne accès à l'adoption à tous. La France était en retard sur les pays avoisinants qui ont ratifié cette résolution il y a de nombreuses années. Les couples gays entrent dans les manuels scolaires, l'homosexualité est devenue banale, conclut-il.  
—  Être trois aussi, c'est courant ?  
—  Non, cela ne l'est pas, admet mon homme, nous avons trouvé notre équilibre ainsi. Nous sommes bien et n'y renoncerons pas.  
—  Je viendrai quand tu m'inviteras, Basile, intervient ma mère d'une façon presque timide.  
—  Pas question que je mette un pied chez ces gens-là ! Tu iras seule ! s'exclame son époux en lui lançant un regard furibond.  
—  Seule, confirme-t-elle du bout des lèvres.  
Il se dresse brusquement, bousculant sa chaise qui tombe bruyamment sur le sol et s'éloigne à pas lourds.  
—  Je suis désolé, Maman.  
—  Je vois que tu es heureux. Enfin. Cécile, va persuader Phil.  
Le silence règne autour de la table. Les autres convives sont mal à l'aise et se lancent des coups d’œil contraints à la dérobée, ce que je comprends. Je suis stupéfait de sa décision. Jamais, je ne l'ai vue s'opposer à lui. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle a pourtant l'air sereine. Lorsque Will se lève dans le but d'aller satisfaire un besoin naturel, il se baisse vers elle au passage et lui murmure à l'oreille deux ou trois mots qui lui tirent un léger sourire. Sans nul doute, il l'a remerciée.

  
C'est le dernier soir. Demain matin nous prenons notre envol vers Ibiza.  
—  Tu es content, mon amour, chuchote Etienne en m'enlaçant par derrière.  
—  Oui, répliquai-je à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Tout n'est pas encore parfait mais le contact est renoué. Celui avec les mômes, que je n'avais pas vus depuis un an, est établi. Je dois avouer que je ne l'espérais pas. Si tu savais comme je redoutais ce séjour. Toi et Will, vous avez accompli des prodiges.  
—  Nous n'avons rien fait. Elle t'aime, Basile. Certainement, s'est-elle laissé aveugler pendant un long moment. Te voir heureux a tout changé. Pour Phil et ton beau-père, ce n'est pas gagné mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous. Cécile...  
Il se tait. Je soupire.  
—  Cécile est envieuse. Je le sais, chéri.  
—  Partagée entre votre ancienne complicité et sa jalousie, oui, s'immisce Will qui, dégoulinant, surgit de la douche et tend la main vers une serviette. Tu peux l'utiliser, amour. Elle est passive, presque résignée penserait-on, pourtant elle adore ses enfants.  
Je le fixe un peu choqué de ce qu'il sous-entend.  
—  Nous avons les moyens d'être des tontons-gâteaux, reprend-il. Pas de manière exagérée. Quelques jours de vacances chez nous, une aide à la rentrée, un cadeau de Noël ou d'anniversaire utile : vêtements, sac ou baskets... Voilà qui devrait encourager ta sœur à te permettre d'occuper ta place dans leur vie.  
—  Je ne cautionne pas, Will.  
—  Je suis d'accord avec toi. Moralement, le procédé est assez discutable. Ma façon abrupte de le présenter n'en montre qu'un côté, reconnaît-il. Réfléchis-y. Tous seront gagnants. Les gosses surtout qui ne semblent pas particulièrement gâtés.  
Je me rappelle les têtes penchées hier sur le portable de Will, avides d'avoir des nouvelles des copains restés à Clermont-Ferrand. Mon homme a fini par le leur confier jusque ce soir. Oui, peut-être a-t-il raison.

  
Nous avons invité tout ce monde à dîner au restaurant "Le jardin de Manon" où nous avions été à notre arrivée. Entre-temps, nous en avons découvert d'autres en compagnie des adolescents, "L'ingénu" et ses tapas, ses plats simples et bien réalisés que nous avons dégustés sur une terrasse sympathique et sans prétention et "Le bouchon à la mer" à Martigues, plus gastronomique, plus guindé aussi, point d'orgue de la journée choisie par Etienne passée à La couronne, une des stations voisines de Martigues où nous avons pratiqué la planche à voile, le jet-ski avec chacun un des jeunes derrière nous, déjeuné sur la plage avant de paresser étendu sur des transats. Malgré que nous ayons mangé à la terrasse, ils semblaient un peu perdus, manifestement peu habitués à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. Ils ont beaucoup apprécié le verre pris ensuite dans une discothèque en plein air. Yannick dont c'était la première sortie de ce type ouvrait de grands yeux sur cet univers inconnu. Et sur les filles en train de danser en tenue légère. Il en était attendrissant.  
—  Tu es très beau, mon chéri, me susurre Etienne qui, appuyé sur mon dos, détache des boutons dans le but de caresser ma poitrine.  
—  On ne partira jamais avec vous deux, se moque Will qui me fait pivoter vers lui, chasse les mains d'Etienne qui rouspète pour la forme, pose ses lèvres sur mon sternum avant de rattacher ma chemise.  
Je les englobe en une même étreinte et les serre contre moi. Que je les aime.

 


	19. Julien, Simon et Camille

 

  
Nous faisons la file au péage, il est onze heures du matin et le thermomètre de la voiture indique 37°. Je pourrais fermer tout et enclencher la climatisation mais j'aime sentir le vent chaud sur ma peau lorsque nous roulons. A l'arrêt au soleil, c'est nettement moins plaisant. Je jette un coup d’œil dans le rétro sur mes hommes. Confiants, ils sommeillent. C'est notre cinquième voyage ensemble à Ibiza et peut-être le dernier. A cette pensée, l'appréhension m'assèche la gorge.  
—  Où sommes-nous  ? s'enquiert Etienne en ouvrant un œil.  
—  Tarragone.  
—  Seulement, soupire-t-il.  
—  Il y a énormément de trafic. Nous sommes partis un week-end de grosse affluence.  
—  Nous n'avions pas d'alternative. Nous devons être rentrés fin août.  
Je serre les dents. Je suis au courant.

  
—  Amour ? Il y a un problème ? Tu ne dis pas un mot.  
Nous sommes installés à la terrasse d'un sympathique bar-restaurant qui sert des tapas. Je fixe Will sans rien dire.  
—  C'est ce que tu veux depuis quatre ans. Nous avons fait tant d'efforts afin d'y arriver. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas débordant de joie.  
—  Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas, avoué-je.  
C'est évident, je l'ai désiré bien plus que mes compagnons. Ils ont tout fait pour m'apporter ce bonheur. Oui. Il a fallu bien des efforts, beaucoup d'argent également. J'en suis conscient. Pourtant à quelques semaines de le voir se réaliser, j'ai peur. Peur de ce que ça va modifier pour nous. Je suis tellement bien, tellement comblé. Pourquoi ai-je voulu plus ? Et si ça changeait tout ? Et si je les perdais ? Et si...  
—  Chéri. Que crains-tu ? intervient Étienne.  
—  Je suis si bien. Pourquoi ai-je demandé plus au risque de tout perdre, murmuré-je enfin.  
—  Quoi ? se moque Will avec tendresse. Si tu avais dû perdre quelque chose, c'est lors de ces démarches interminables pour l'adoption par l'un d'entre nous, lors de ces voyages à l'étranger et ces entretiens pénibles, ces examens psychologiques humiliants, lorsque les portes se fermaient l'une après l'autre après un minimum d'enquête et chaque fois brisaient nos espoirs. Qu'ensuite à bout de nerfs, nous claquions les nôtres avant de faire l'amour comme des fous afin d'oublier les propos acerbes que nous avions échangés. Après trois ans de vaines recherches, la découverte de cette clinique dans le Connecticut et la possibilité de diviser des ovocytes et de les faire fertiliser par nos spermes conjoints nous a emplis d'euphorie. Des enfants à nous.(1) Nous n'en espérions pas tant. Tu étais radieux, amour. Et puis, il y a eu le choix de la mère porteuse, la longue attente de presque un an. Cela n'a fait que nous unir au bout du compte. Cela ne pouvait que nous unir. Nous touchons au but. Il ne reste que la félicité, chéri et un ultime déplacement à Bridgeport à accomplir pour aller chercher nos petites puces. Nous ne serons plus trois, c'est vrai mais cinq. Je serai follement heureux de te voir en papa poule. Tu le sais ça ?  
Son pouce caresse doucement le dos de ma main, s'égare sur la peau fine de mon poignet.  Ses yeux débordent d'amour.  
—  Nous avons pris la décision ensemble. Moi aussi, devenir père me remplit de satisfaction, renchérit Étienne. Nous n'allions pas patienter jusqu'à être pensionnés, raille-t-il avec la moue taquine qui lui va si bien et qui après six ans me séduit autant que le premier jour.  
—  Le vivrons nous bien ? Deux d'un coup, ce ne sera pas évident, contrecarré-je.  
—  Nous savions qu'il y avait des probabilités de grossesse gémellaire et, après discussion, nous n'avons pas souhaiter les écarter. Tu ne crois pas en nous ? chuchote Étienne.  
Je les dévisage avec stupéfaction. Le regard observateur de Will sur moi.  
—  Bien sûr que si, lâché-je.  
—  En réalité, tu paniques, conclut Will en mêlant nos doigts.  
—  Je t'ai entendu dire que ce serait notre dernier pèlerinage à Ibiza. Tu semblais le craindre. Tu...  
—  Je... ? Non. Je ne regrette rien. Un instant d'incertitude, c'est tout. Chacun passe par là tôt ou tard. Nos vacances seront différentes, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Surtout les premières années. Elles ne représentent jamais qu'un bref instant de l'année, qu'est-ce en comparaison de la joie d'être père ? Et Ibiza ? C'est une simple habitude, poursuit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il y a mieux pour un tourisme familial. Il y a d'autres endroits à découvrir. Étienne voulait voir les Alpes suisses, toi l'Andalousie. Il y a la Côte d'Azur, la Corse, la Crète, l'Italie. Nous n'avons que l'embarras du choix. Nous choisirons des appartements ou villas à la place d'hôtels. Nous y serons bien, tu verras. Nous y serons libres. Si tu redoutes qu'on ne puisse se ressourcer suffisamment et que ça nous étouffe, rassure-toi, rien ne nous empêchera de nous ménager des moments à nous lorsque nous en éprouverons l'envie, des soirées ou un week-end de temps en temps où ils iront chez leur grand-mère qui en sera ravie. Comme tous les couples. Ne cherche pas midi à quatorze heures. Ce n'est pas le signe que cette nouvelle aventure vécue ensemble me déplaît. Tu sais ce que nous avons accompli pour ça. Alors, relax.  
—  ...  
—  Nous avons une grande maison, un vaste jardin, l'air pur de la mer, continue-t-il en l'absence de réponse. Nous sommes très unis. Nos métiers nous permettent d'aménager nos horaires de telle façon à ce que l'un de nous soit en permanence présent. L'idéal pour élever des enfants. Tu penses que nous n'avons pas réalisé que c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas repris l'enseignement ? En cinq ans, tu as eu maintes occasions. Chaque fois, tu remets à la rentrée suivante. Et la partie professionnelle chez nous ? C'était cousu de fil blanc, mon ange. J'estime, moi, que nous avons une chance inouïe. Que souhaiter de mieux ?  
Il a l'air enthousiaste. J'en reste coi. Étienne caresse le côté de mon mollet avec son pied. Son regard aimant suit Will qui parle, ensuite se reporte sur moi avec la même expression. Cela me laisse rêveur. Ils ont l'air de le vivre très bien. Pourquoi suis-je en train de me créer des problèmes où manifestement, il n'y en a pas ? Obnubilé par mes craintes, où avais-je les yeux ? Nous nous connaissons si bien. Je n'ai pourtant rien compris. Le poids qui écrase ma poitrine depuis deux ou trois semaines s'allège. Sous le souffle de mon soupir, le plomb devient plume.  
—  Toujours vaillant dans l'adversité et incertain dans la victoire. Même après tant d'années de bonheur en commun, tu as besoin que nous apaisions tes craintes, murmure Will en serrant mes doigts à les briser.  
—  Je demande trop  ?  
—  Tu demandes beaucoup mais tu donnes plus encore. Je t'aime, Basile.  
—  Idem, chuchote Étienne en remontant sa main et en empoignant doucement mon sexe par dessus mon jean avec un air coquin.  
J'éclate de rire, soulagé.

  
—  Fatigué mon amour  ?  
—  Oui, avoué-je en fixant, appuyé sur la porte-fenêtre, la mer qui ce soir semble se déchaîner.  
—  Ils nous en font voir, hein, se moque tendrement Will en m'entourant de ses bras et en se calant sur moi.  
—  Dire qu'on pensait qu'ils tardaient trop à marcher, raillé-je. Ils ne se tiennent tranquilles que quand ils dorment. Je les laisse un moment sur leur tapis de jeu dans le but de mettre tourner le linge dans la machine et ils sont déjà à la cuisine en train de faire les pires bêtises. Et plus question de les enfermer en leurs parcs maintenant qu'ils ont goûté à la liberté. On doit les entendre hurler de rage jusqu'à Pornic.  
—  Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils sont en pleine santé, fais mon homme alors que ses mains voyagent sur mon corps.  
—  Dire que dans deux mois, ils seront trois, m'exclamè-je avec effroi.  
Will produit un petit rire de gorge sensuel qui me fait frissonner.  
—  A la rentrée, les aînés iront au jardin d'enfant, la matinée d'abord. Tu peux les oublier un instant pour moi ? souffle-t-il.  
Je me retourne, l'embrasse passionnément. Je retire son tee-shirt afin de mieux sentir sa peau. Lorsqu'elle épouse la mienne que Will a dénudée à son tour, je pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Mes paumes appliquées aux creux de ses reins, je le provoque, frotte mon pubis contre le sien avec des gémissements rauques que je ne maîtrise pas. Après tout, nous sommes chez nous. Je lèche ses lèvres avec délectation. Les baisers de Will me transportent loin d'ici. Comme toujours.  
—  Hum ! Hum !  
Je lève la tête vers Étienne qui sort de la salle de bain et nous désigne la porte de la chambre. Dans l'embrasure, de petites silhouettes nous contemplent.  
—  Pitié, murmuré-je.  
—  D'accord, bougonne Will, ils ont à nouveau escaladé leurs lits. Vous deux, vous venez avec moi, lance-t-il en les emportant chacun sous un bras. Vous restez dans vos lits sinon...  
La fin de la phrase se perd dans le couloir. La porte se referme sur mes amours. Je chois sur le lit avec un geignement qui n'a rien de sexy. C'est moi qui les ai gardés hier et aujourd'hui et, bien que je les adore, je les trouve parfois épuisants. Lorsque, chacun dans leur petit lit, ils s'éveillent, après la sieste, je les traite d'horreurs comme la mère de Jeanne. Avec toute la tendresse du monde. (2) Demain et jeudi, ce sera le tour d'Etienne, vendredi Will. Le premier vient me rejoindre et, à moitié couché sur moi, couvre mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules puis ma poitrine de légers baisers.  
—  Tu as réfléchi à l'anniversaire de Will  ?  
—  On pourrait s'arranger et avoir un week-end de libre ? Ta maman ou Chloé servirait de baby-sitter.  
—  Où allons nous aller ?  
—  Paris ? Venise ? Marrakech ? Quarante ans, il faut marquer le coup. Choisis.  
—  Une suite à La Mamounia de Marrakech. C'est ça ou rien ! décrète Etienne d'une voix convaincue.  
—  Arf ! ça va faire mal. C'est notre compte en banque qui va marquer le coup.  
—  Chut ! Le voilà.  
—  Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ?  
—  On cherche le moyen de les occire sans férir et sans se trahir, déclamais-je.  
—  J'y crois. Vous êtes complètement à leur merci, se moque notre Will avant de se glisser entre nous.

  
Je me réveille en un lit inconnu. Seul. Je m'assieds d'un mouvement brusque. Mais ? Ensuite, tout me revient. Nous avons atterri hier soir à l'aéroport de Marrakech Menara. Il était tard. Il ne demeure de cet arrivée à l'hôtel La Mamounia qu'une impression de faste et de luxe. J'aime l'architecture arabe. Les magnifiques portes des villes, les artistiques mosaïques, les dispositions des pièces qui utilisent au maximum la lumière. Complétée par les zelliges, les moucharabieh, la maîtrise de la ferronnerie ou de l'ébénisterie, ici, la construction est un art. Trois mois de stage lors de ma spécialisation en urbanisme m'ont donné le temps de le reconnaître.

  
La large baie est ouverte sur la terrasse et les voilages blancs flottent mollement poussés par un alizé tiède. La suite Prestige est imposante. Mon Étienne doit être ravi, les tons principaux en sont le grège et le bordeaux. Beige et terre de sienne  ? Non. Non. Grège et bordeaux, c'est très bien. Avec un léger rire niais, je m'étends en la douceur de l'immense lit. La terrasse domine les mythiques jardins de l'hôtel. J'ai hâte de connaître ce qu'évoquent les sites sur la toile : le parc de huit hectares, ses oliviers âgés de plus de sept cents ans, les palmiers, les orangers, les cinq mille rosiers, les cactus... Le printemps est la meilleure des saisons pour découvrir le sud marocain où les températures en été flirtent allègrement avec les quarante degrés. Malgré le soleil, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est tôt. Nous n'avons que trois jours, je décide de me lever. Tout d'abord, dire bonjour à mes hommes. Je les trouve discutant, confortablement installés à l'extérieur. La vue est superbe. Le pépiement des oiseaux, le jacassement des volatiles divers est incessant. Presque assourdissant. Ma main caresse la nuque d'Etienne pendant que j'embrasse Will. Puis, je change de bouche, passant de la passion du second à la tendre sensualité du premier.  
—  Mes amours...  
—  Bien dormi, chéri  ?  
—  Oui. Même les oiseaux n'ont pas réussi à me réveiller. Ces arbres neigeux sont splendides.  
—  Des amandiers en fleur, indique Will.  
—  Tu sais que Hitchcock a choisi de filmer Les oiseaux après un séjour à La Mamounia ? Si si, je l'ai lu, affirme Étienne qui a les pieds nus posés sur la balustrade, exhibant au passage des jambes nerveuses, un torse glabre sans une once de graisse.  
Il a toujours un aussi beau corps. Ses cheveux sont tellement clairs que l'on voit à peine l'argent qui souligne ses tempes. Il remarque mon regard sur lui et sourit, sûr de lui. Sûr de nous. Mes doigts traînent sur son dos nu. Mon tout récent quadragénaire n'a pas ce problème. Pas une seule touche de gris en la masse sombre qu'il porte beaucoup plus courte qu’auparavant. Des formes plus douillettes que celles d'Etienne, il est plus large d'épaules également, pourtant il a de la prestance, de l'élégance. Et ses yeux. Ah... ses yeux. Le ciel qui s'y reflète n'est pas plus bleu et les plis d'expression qui se creusent lorsqu'il sourit ne font qu'ajouter du charme. Moi ? J'aurai cinquante balais sous peu.  
—  Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fronces le nez en m'examinant ? m'interroge mon anglais qui n'a plus d'accent excepté lorsqu'il s'énerve.  
—  Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. J'aurai cinquante ans dans deux mois, rajouté-je en constatant qu'il ne se contentera pas de ça. Vous aurez un vieux bonhomme décrépi entre vos draps.

  
Je n'ai pas la possibilité de lui préciser que c'est une idée qui a traversé mon esprit telle une météorite le ciel et que je ne vais pas en faire une histoire, déjà, il a bondi de son transat sur moi.  
—  Viens ! répond-il en m'entraînant vers la salle de bain. Regarde-toi ! Tu es superbe. Non, tu ne cours pas tous les matins comme Étienne, mais tu es actif bien plus que la moyenne des gens, mon amour. Julien et Simon n'y sont pas pour rien, avouons-le, raille-t-il. Et bientôt Camille... Et puis, tu fais attention à toi pour nous plaire. C'est quelque chose que j'aime. Regarde-toi, chuchote-t-il alors que posté derrière moi, les yeux sur le miroir, il fait voyager ses mains sur ma poitrine, mordille ma nuque, caresse les aréoles, pince les tétons au passage provoquant des frissons. Regarde.  
—  Tu es certain du prénom ?  
—  Basile, me gourmande-t-il. On en a discuté de nombreuses fois, par ordre d'ancienneté, on a choisi pour les deux aînés, Étienne choisit pour la petite.  
—  D'accord, soupiré-je avec une moue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
—  Camille, c'est très joli. Il te prouve que, cinquante ans ou pas, tu es infiniment désirable. T'es con parfois, se moque Etienne tendrement.  
Les mains sur mes épaules, il descend le long de mon corps, se frottant sensuellement sur moi et, à genoux devant moi, la bouche sur mon désir dressé, Maître Forlan entreprend d'étayer son argument d'une manière qui ferait scandale dans un prétoire.

  
Assis sur les bancs d'un restaurant ambulant place Djemaâ el-Fna, nous dégustons une cuisine épicée et authentique. Cour des miracles de Marrakech, dominée par la mosquée Koutoubia, la place offre son incroyable kaléidoscope à nos yeux étonnés et séduits. C'est un lieu à nul autre pareil. Le soleil s'est couché et l'animation change peu à peu. Les cracheurs de feu et joueurs de bolas, les groupes de musique traditionnelle, les vendeurs à la sauvette rejoignent les charmeurs de serpents, les jeunes acrobates, les porteurs d'eau. Mais, il y a un côté sombre qui se révèle peu à peu. Beaucoup moins glamour celui-là. Les réverbères dispensent une chiche lumière et la semi obscurité est propice aux rapprochements, à la drague, au racolage. Non loin de nous, vêtu d'un boléro court, d'un saroual qui laisse deviner ses jambes nerveuses et s'arrête aux mollets dévoilant des chevilles fines, un adolescent promène, autour de lui, un superbe regard noir souligné de khôl. Accompagné d'un joueur de bendir pas plus âgé, provocant, il danse lascivement pour des individus qui le dévorent des yeux. Les quelques pièces jetées dans la sébile devant lui ne sont que broutilles. A peine de quoi acheter du pain. Aussi, s'il a de la chance, il achèvera la nuit dans le lit de l'un d'entre eux. Plus probablement, il sera poussé dans une encoignure de porte, en un endroit retiré de la palmeraie et, pour une centaine de dirhams (3), y subira les derniers outrages avant de revenir, souillé, s'offrir à d'autres prunelles avides, à d'autres caresses fébriles et parfois brutales. Il paraît avoir quatorze ou quinze ans. J'adresse une grimace à Will qui est en face de moi.  
—  Tu ne peux rien y faire.  
—  Je sais. Je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. Pendant les trois mois que j'ai passé à Casa, l'extrême misère, les bidonvilles, l'exploitation des enfants, sexuelle ou non...  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Un mec d'une vingtaine d'années s'est glissé sur le banc à côté de Will. Etienne, à mes côtés, fait entendre un hoquet indigné.  
—  Je m'appelle Brahim. Je te plais ? s'enquiert-il en français auprès de mon compagnon en posant une main sur son poignet.  
—  Tu es magnifique, répond celui-ci avec gentillesse, mais je suis un homme fidèle.  
Le garçon lui envoie une moue déçue, se lève et s'éloigne sans insister. Le vin du Château Roslane à Meknès semble subitement bien âcre à mon palais.  
—  On aurait dû lui donner de quoi ne pas se prostituer ce soir, chuchote Étienne revenu de sa surprise.  
—  Et demain ? Et tous les jours qui suivent ? Examine-les. Pourquoi lui plutôt que cet autre bien plus jeune ? Que cette gamine à peine pubère qui se frotte aux touristes qui choisissent leurs proies comme des fruits sur un étal, grondé-je amer. Pédophiles à la con.  
—  Calme-toi, mon amour, murmure Will ses doigts unis aux miens.  
—  Nous rentrons ?  
Ils acquiescent.  
Nous commençons la nuit sur notre terrasse devant une bouteille de champagne. C'est l'anniversaire de Will, il ne doit pas pâtir de mon soudain coup de blues. Tant qu'il y aura des clients amateurs de chair fraîche, il y aura de jeunes prostitués pour contenter leur envie. Avec souvent l'assentiment des parents que la misère fait proxénètes. Le problème : Will voit tout. Je suis entre eux deux, leurs bras m'enlacent, leurs bouches m'embrassent.

  
C'est devant un plateau de pâtisseries au miel et aux amandes, que, le surlendemain, nous disons adieu au luxe et à la quiétude de La Mamounia. Nos bagages sont prêts dans l'entrée. Nous ne prenons pourtant l'avion que tard. Il nous reste l'après-midi pour découvrir la beauté et les paisibles jardins de la Menara que désire visiter Will. Dans la nuit, nous retrouverons notre logis et, demain matin, nos petits diables. Je souris à Will qui m'attire contre son flanc.  
—  Merci, mon amour, souffle-t-il en frôlant mon oreille.  
Je secoue la tête, il n'y a pas de merci à dire.

 

* * *

 

1\. CTFertility Bridgeport, Connecticut. Ils ont un programme spécial pour les couples gays masculins qui désirent des enfants de leurs spermes conjoints. Conçu bien entendu pour les couples pas les “threesomes” mais bon, pourquoi pas ?

  
2\. Extrait de "La sieste" dans "L'art d'être grand-père", Victor Hugo  
...  
Elle ouvre la paupière, étend un bras charmant,  
Agite un pied, puis l'autre, et, si divinement  
Que des fronts dans l'azur se penchent pour l'entendre,  
Elle gazouille... - Alors, de sa voix la plus tendre,  
Couvrant des yeux l'enfant que Dieu fait rayonner,  
Cherchant le plus doux nom qu'elle puisse donner  
À sa joie, à son ange en fleur, à sa chimère :  
\- Te voilà réveillée, horreur ! lui dit sa mère.

  
3\. 100 dirhams représentent environ 9,80 euros

* * *

 

Un peu de rêve avec la mamounia...

 


	20. Atlantis, tout commence

 

 

—  Dad  ? Alors c'est ici que vous vous êtes rencontrés  ?  
—  A Ibiza, oui. Ici, non, précise Will en riant de sa curiosité. C'est lors d'une soirée au Kuzkobar sur la plage. Il n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps. J'y étais allé avec des amis. Pa y faisait la fête avec une bande de gars aussi expansifs que lui. On ne pouvait pas les louper, ricane mon chéri. J'ai été séduit par sa joie de vivre, par son sourire. Nous avons beaucoup dansé ensemble. Je désirais le revoir. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je le lui ai demandé et il a accepté.  
—  Sa Pedrera est un endroit qui nous touche particulièrement, intervient Étienne. C'est ici que, Dad et moi, avons échangé Le premier baiser. Le baiser. Le primordial, l'unique, plaisante-t-il tendrement. Tu vois, là, derrière ce rocher.  
—  Et toi, Papa ? demande Simon.  
—  Nous ne nous connaissions pas encore. Je ne les ai croisés que six ans plus tard, raconté-je, ils vivaient en couple depuis un bon moment. Au cours d'un séjour à Ibiza, oui, confirmé-je en voyant son attente.  
—  Nous l'avions découvert sur la plage d'Es Cavallet où nous sommes allés hier. De suite, nous avons voulu mieux le connaître. Il nous plaisait. A tous les deux, avoue mon Étienne. Nous en avons discuté, Dad et moi. Nous sentions qu'il était qui nous attendions, espérions, afin d'être pleinement heureux. Afin de créer une famille. Notre famille.  
—  Deux tendres fous, me moqué-je.  
—  Chut ! m'intime-t-il en riant. Nous avons décidé d'essayer de faire partie de sa vie. Il était en vacances avec des copains. Nous nous sommes incrustés pendant ses sorties, ses restos, ses expéditions à droite et à gauche. Puis nous l'avons entraîné ici, dans le but de l'embrasser, raille Étienne. Nous voulions que ce soit également un lieu important pour Papa. Il n'a rien compris et nous a fuis.  
Julien éclate de rire.  
—  C'est tout toi, ça, se moque-t-il gentiment en me fixant.

  
—  Camille  ! Fais attention ! lancé-je.  
Déjà, elle file vers la mer dégringolant le versant caillouteux à toute vitesse. Agile comme une petite chèvre des montagnes. Nous progressons plus lentement. Droit et fier, autant que faire se peut, surtout devant mes hommes, je descends d'un pas posé. Pas question de reconnaître que l'âge rouille peu à peu les articulations, affaiblit les muscles, ralentit le moteur. Je ne me plains pas loin de là, pourtant parcourir la pente en courant tel un cabri, ce n'est plus pour moi.

  
Nos bébés turbulents sont devenus des adolescents fougueux. Camille et Simon sont blond clair ainsi que l'était mon Étienne bien argenté maintenant. Julien a les cheveux noirs et les iris exceptionnels de Will qui évoquent les lagons des mers du sud mais la nature enjouée, extravertie de notre avocat. C'est Simon qui tient le plus de moi. S'il a le regard noisette d'Etienne, il a la forme de mon visage, mon nez, ma bouche et aussi beaucoup de mon caractère. Camille, c'est Will tout craché. Sensible, attentionnée, têtue. Un minois superbe aux traits fins où s'écarquillent souvent de grands yeux bleu foncé entourés d'un cercle gris. Elle fera une jeune fille magnifique.

  
Où sont les parts de la femme qui a donné ses ovules, de celle qui les a portés ? Nous ne voyons en eux que notre amour fou. Will et Étienne ne se sont jamais mariés. Cela n'était pas nécessaire dans le cadre de naissances assistées aux Etats-Unis. Eux, n'y tenaient pas sans moi. Égoïstement, j'en ai été soulagé. Rassuré.

  
J'ai repris l'enseignement lorsque Camille est entrée à l'école. J'en avais envie. J'aspirais à retrouver plus d'animation. Me réadapter à la vie active à l’extérieur n'a pas été aisé. J'ai failli renoncer vingt fois. Être chez nous me manquait alors. J'ai abandonné la conception de projets privés tout en continuant à me jeter à corps perdu dans des constructions portuaires avec Will où nos compétences conjuguées sont appréciées. Comme aux premiers jours, je prends énormément de plaisir à travailler en symbiose avec lui.

  
Nous sommes allés à Paris pour les cinquante ans de Will, à Venise, pour ma soixantaine. Les clichés ont la vie dure. Nous hésitons pour le demi siècle d’existence d'Etienne, sa maman est malade et il a peur de s'absenter. Il a fallu qu'elle se fâche afin qu'il accepte de prendre ces vacances.

  
La mère de Will est décédée il y a cinq ans. John célèbre les fêtes de fin d'année avec femme et enfants chez nous. C'est par lui qu'il a des nouvelles de son cadet et de son père qui est en maison de repos et qui n'ont pas voulu renouer de lien.  
Mon beau-père que je n'ai pas revu depuis cette présentation catastrophique en Provence il y a dix-sept ans est mort lui d'un cancer de la prostate. Ma sœur et Phil habitent au mas et passent chaque été une dizaine de jours chez nous. C'est plus fréquemment une corvée qu'une joie. L'âge ne les a pas bonifiés, loin de là. Je me demande pourquoi ils viennent. Et plus encore, pourquoi nous les invitons.

  
Ma mère, à quatre vingt trois ans, a cependant bon pied, bon œil et vient nous voir plusieurs semaines par an. Nous allons en Provence au printemps avec les gosses qu'elle adore.

  
Yannick, le plus jeune de mes neveux, est restaurateur à Martigues, il s'est marié et son épouse le seconde en son commerce. Il est papa depuis quelques mois. Bientôt le baptême. Gabriel, l'aîné, est expert-comptable et divorcé. Il papillonne de l'une à l'autre sans s'attacher.

  
Chloé n'est jamais loin de nous. Après le bac, elle est venue faire des études de médecine à Nantes vivant le week-end à nos côtés, puis elle s'est mise en ménage avec un infirmier rencontré à l'occasion d'un stage. Union malheureuse et éphémère. Après sa séparation, elle a emménagé à Pornic. Je suis le parrain d'un Benoît qui a presque le même âge que Camille et qui est la plupart du temps chez nous. Être toubib n'est pas synonyme d'horaires légers et réguliers. D'ailleurs, il est...  
—  Parrain ? On a la permission de plonger ?  
Avec nous. C'est un véritable casse-cou, celui-là. Toujours plein de plaies et de bosses. Ses plans farfelus et téméraires le mettent régulièrement en danger. Il est vraiment inconscient. Nul doute que dans le monde de Harry Potter dont il est fan, il aurait fait un Gryffondor idéal.  
—  Vous attendez que nous soyons installés et puissions vous surveiller, s'exclame Étienne.  
—  Oui, Tonton, raille le gamin avant de filer.  
Le tonton lève les yeux au ciel.  
—  Pa  ? On se met là  ? lui lance Camille qui est revenue sur ses pas et désigne une petite étendue de sable où un gros rocher plat peut éventuellement servir de banc ou de table pour déguster le pique-nique que nous avons emporté.  
—  Oui. C'est une excellente idée. Bien vu, ma puce, répond Etienne en caressant les cheveux clairs.  
Je sens avec plaisir le regard de Will sur moi. Il me voit encore malgré ces nombreuses années. Will. Sa main ferme, tendre, se place au creux de mon dos afin de m'encourager.  
—  On vous rejoint à notre aise, crie-t-il. Allez déposer les sacs et revêtez vos maillots.  
Les quatre s'égayent en cris joyeux.

  
—  Stop ! enjoint mon Étienne, éternellement fleur bleue.  
Je ris. Je sais ce qu'il veut. Les douze étés vécus loin de l'île blanche ne m'ont rien fait oublier. Aucun de nos passages ici. Aucune de nos haltes à cet endroit. Surtout pas le goût de leurs lèvres à la saveur iodée. Le parfum de leur peau échauffée par le soleil espagnol. Nous sommes là, arrêtés au milieu de la pente sablonneuse, à admirer l'unique réelle Atlantis, avant de nous envisager des yeux. Amants, amis, compagnons. Nous en avons accompli du chemin ensemble. Le pire, le meilleur. Dix-huit ans. Nul ne donnait cher de notre union anticonformiste. Je les aime autant qu'à nos premiers matins. Plus, si c'est possible. Nous avons acquis en chaude tendresse ce que nous avons perdu en brûlante passion. Nous faisons l'amour moins souvent, c'est certain, dans le jacuzzi plutôt qu'à la douche. Ou en un lit confortable. Mais avec la même intensité.

  
Légèrement, les lèvres d'Etienne effleurent les miennes puis celles de Will. Insuffisant. Ce n'est pas nous. Cela ne nous rend pas justice. Cramponné à eux tel un bateau ballotté par les vagues qui s'accroche à son ancre, je les enlace, dévore leurs bouches tour à tour, approfondissant le baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Une famille défile à côté de nous. Le père nous adresse quelques insultes sonores. Ce n'est guère acceptable de jeunes gens, alors ce rapprochement d'hommes d'âge mûr, c'est tout bonnement dégoûtant. Je m'en fous. La tête sur l'épaule d'Etienne, mon bras autour de la taille de Will, je respire à grandes goulées l'air marin, l'atmosphère sereine. Le bonheur.

  
J'ai soixante ans pourtant mon cœur en a quarante deux. Je viens de les rencontrer à Es Cavallet. Mon Étienne a le plus parfait des corps, les fossettes les plus attirantes lorsqu'il sourit avec toute cette chaleur en lui qu'il nous apporte jour après jour, Will a le plus magnifique des regards quand il nous contemple avec attention et amour ainsi que seul lui sait le faire. Nous avons la vie devant nous.  
—  Je vous aime.  
  


 


End file.
